The Shadow of a Demon
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: [CHAPTER 13 UP! END] Menjadi putra tunggal seorang Presiden dan dikaruniai wajah menawan bukanlah perkara mudah menurut Byun Baekhyun, mulanya semua berjalan baik-baik saja tapi keadaan berubah buruk ketika seorang pemuda yang bernama Park Chanyeol datang dengan senyuman licik dan berencana merusak segalanya [CHANBAEK, YAOI, RATED M, CERITA TAK SEJELEK SUMMARY, PERCAYALAH! :D]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

The Shadow of The Devil | Prolog

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) | Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Bantingan pintu terdengar dari lantai dua. Walaupun tidak terlalu keras namun hal itu cukup mengganggu telinga Tuan Byun yang sedang berdiri menatap punggung putranya yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya dari lantai dasar.

Bukan tanpa alasan anaknya melakukan hal itu, Baekhyun awalnya menyetujui rencana ayahnya untuk menikah. Satu bulan yang lalu ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah bulan depan tapi ketika tiba-tiba saja ayah datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah satu minggu lagi. Tentu saja ia marah, itu sangat mendadak dan sejujurnya ia masih tidak ingin memiliki ibu pengganti karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya termasuk ibu tirinya kelak.

Baekhyun mengubur wajahnya ditumpukan bantal. Ia sudah membiasakan diri hidup tanpa seorang ibu. Ia juga merasa nyaman hidup seperti ini bak didalam penjara, untuk saat ini ia tak mau ada seseorang yang asing datang mengusik dunianya. Sungguh ia cukup nyaman dengan semua ini.

Menginjak usia sekolah, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan bagaimana bersekolah disekolahan umum. Jangankan untuk pergi, niat sang ayah untuk mendaftarkannnya disekolah umum pun tak ada. Alasannya hanya karena ia adalah anak dari orang nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Presiden, ya ayahnya adalah seorang Presiden Korea Selatan yang masa jabatannya akan berakhir satu tahun lagi. Baekhyun bersyukur ayahnya sudah menjadi seorang presiden selama dua periode sehingga hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi saat pencalonannya yang ketiga.

Sejak lahir sampai saat ini berumur tujuh belas tahun Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari rumah besar nan luasnya. Ia melakukan home schooling dan banyak pelajaran tambahan seperti sejarah Negara, les piano maupun biola dan mengahdiri beberapa undangan bersama ayahnya. Apapun yang diinginkan selalu tersedia tepat saat itu juga ia menginginkannya. Jika apapun yang ia inginkan bisa cepat datang didalam kamarnya, kenapa ia perlu keluar untuk membeli. Hal itu salah satu yang membuatnya tak pernah merasakan bagaimana dunia dibalik pintu rumahnya. Beberapa kali tersemat diotaknya untuk menggapai pintu dan berjalan keluar namun sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun tak melakukannya.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan pelan kearah besi berlapis cat mewah yang menjadi pembatas lantai rumahnya namun ia tak menemukan siapapun dilantai dasar.

"Membahas kekeringan" Setelah bergumam tentang jadwal ayahnya, Baekhyun lantas berjalan masuk kekamarnya. Ia tau semua jadwal ayahnya secara terperinci karena ayahnya sendiri yang menginginkan dirinya tau apa kegiatan yang dilakukan ayahnya seharian.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring lebih mendominsi makan malam dikediaman Park. Baik ibu maupun anak tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan walau mereka duduk berhadapan. Nyonya Park melirik sang anak Park Chanyeol yang melahap makanannya dengan tenang dihadapannya namun tak berapa lama pandangannya kembali kearah piring makannya.

Drrt… Drrt..

Getaran ponsel Chanyeol disaku coat nya memecah keheningan. Tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di kantung coat nya lalu beranjak berdiri menjauhi meja makan. Dirasa cukup jauh untuk tidak membiarkan ibunya menguping, Chanyeol pun lantas mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ada apa?" Mulainya tanpa berbaasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

" _Kai sialan!"_

"Kau mengumpat padaku?" Chanyeol memincingkan sebelah alisnya merasa sedikit kesal mendengar umpatan temannya.

" _Dia membawa jalang tidak berguna! Akh sial!"_

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

" _Kau tau jalang yang dibawa Kai waktu itu, dia telah menipuku! Aku memberinya pekerjaan tetap dan menguntungkan untuk melayani seorang menteri tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan dia sudah membawa uang kita"_

"Dia kabur?"

" _Ya"_

"Apa dia membawa semuanya?"

" _Tidak, jalang sialan itu memang membawa uang kita tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kita rugi jadi tenang saja! Aku hanya merasa kesal karena dibodohi"_

"Jika Kai selalu membawa jalang yang bermasalah, kenapa kau tidak memecat saja dia?"

" _Hei kenapa harus aku yang memecatnya? Kau yang memiliki tempat ini dude"_

"Kau yang selama ini mengelolanya Kris jadi kau juga berhak melakukannya"

" _Baiklah terimakasih, kalimatmu yang terakhir membuatku sedikit terharu. Tapi kupikir lebih baik tidak dengan memecatnya, aku hanya akan mengubah tugasnya. Kai sangat pintar mencari pelanggan yang memiliki dompet tebal, kurasa pekerjaan itu lebih cocok untuknya"_

"Kalau begitu berikan padanya"

" _Kai bisa—"_

"Chanyeol, apa perlu bertelefon selama itu?" Seru Nyonya Park.

"Aku tutup telfonnya!" Setelah menutup sambungan telefon secara sepihak, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali duduk menghadap ibunya dimeja makan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hingga begitu lama?"

"Hanya bisnisku" Nyonya Park membuang nafas merasa putranya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis yang baru lima bulan dirintisnya.

"Bolehkah ibu bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedikit menggeser piring makanannya menjauh karena merasa kehilangan nafsu makan walau steak yang ia makan baru beberapa potong.

"Sistem perusahaan apa yang kau terapkan hingga keuntungan yang kau dapat bisa melebihi pendapatan bisnis ibu sekaligus gaji ibu sebagai menteri?" Chanyeol terkekeh setiap kali ibunya bertanya hal yang sama semenjak ia mendirikan bisnisnya.

"Itu adalah sebuah rahasia" Jawabnya singkat membuat sang ibu merengut kesal.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kali ibu menanyakannya" Sebenarnya bisnis yang ia lakukan sama seperti bisnis yang dilakukan ibunya. Ibunya sebagai seorang menteri melakukan suatu bisnis sebagai pekerjaan sampingan sedangkan dirinya melakukan sebuah bisnis dengan mendirikan tempat prostitusi sebagai sampingan. Mendirikan sebuah tempat prostitusi merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuk seoarang Park Chanyeol yang berwajah dingin.

"Tentu saja karena aku melakukan system perusahaan standar dan karena ibu tidak terlalu memahami bagaimana menjalankan bisnis dengan baik" Chanyeol memiringan kepalanya sembari bersemirik seakan mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa bisnisnya berjalan dengan sangat baik lewat paras menawannya dan itu berhasil membuat Nyonya Park tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau memang melakukan bisnis dengan baik. Lain kali ingatkan ibu agar tidak menanyakan hal yang sama lagi" Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi celotehan ibunya.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang, apakah terlihat baik?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya melihat sang ibu tengah berdiri memakai gaun hitam menjuntai disepanjang kakinya..

"Lebih baik ibu memakai gaun yang berlengan" Nyonya Park mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berarti ia sedang bertanya alasannya.

"Entahlah, kupikir gaun hitam berlengan yang sebelumnya ibu pakai terlihat lebih baik" Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol beralih menatap kaca full body dihadapannya. Mengancingkan rapi tuxedo nya yang sangat pas merangkum tubuh tegap nan tingginya.

"Aku harus menemui Kris sekarang jadi ibu berangkatlah terlebih dahulu! Aku akan segera menyusul" Nyonya Park mengangguk ketika Chanyeol datang kekamarnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat keacara makan malam.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Jangan hanya mengaduk supnya, kau harus memakannya juga sayang" Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda yang menurutnya pendiam itu.

"Kau harus mencoba yang ini! Ini terasa sangat lezat" Pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum canggung ketika wanita paruh baya itu menyodorkan daging dengan pasta kearahnya.

"Apa kau sakit Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Seru seseorang dengan figur sempurna tertangkap iris Baekhyun baru saja mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepannya. Ia menebak bahwa pemuda tinggi itu adalah putra tunggal Nyonya Park. Gosip bahwa pemuda itu sangat tampan telah menyebar dikalangan para menteri hingga sampai ketelinganya. Baekhyun pikir gosip itu terbukti benar dan ia memberikan nilai sembilan untuk pemuda tinggi yang saat ini tengah tersenyum penuh kepalsuan dihadapan ayahnya. Memang pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu cukup manawan dimata Baekhyun namun tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Eum Baekhyun kenalkan ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang akan menjadi kakak tirimu" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dengan wajah datar hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Park Chanyeol!" Perkenalan yang sangat singkat itu membuat Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Park saling melempar senyuman.

"Bagaimana sayang, Baekhyun sangat manis bukan?!" Nyonya Park menyentuh bahu anaknya sehingga membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sama menatap kearahnya.

"Ya dia adik yang manis" Ucap Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun?" Giliran Tuan Byun menanyakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dia Hyung yang tampan" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Minggu depan setelah acara pernikahan selesai, kami akan langsung terbang ke Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaan sekaligus honeymoon" Mulai Nyonya Park.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu nak?" Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakkan pisau dan garpunya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Baekhyun selama satu minggu?" Baekhyun yang ikut mendengar sontak menatap sang ayah meminta penjelasan.

"Ayah, aku tidak perlu hal itu!" Tolak Baekhyun masih menggunakan intonasi sopan.

"Mulai besok seluruh pelayan akan sibuk mengurus pesta pernikahan dan setelah pesta pernikahan selesai, ayah memberikan mereka cuti beberapa hari dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa pelayan Baekhyun. Jadi biarkan Chanyeol menjagamu!" Perintah sang ayah sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa Baekhyun bantah walau tak disukainya sekalipun. Seakan menjadi perintah paten dan akan berakhir buruk jika Baekhyun tidak menurutinya.

"Aku mengerti ayah" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu sibuk dengan bisnismu Yeol" Kata Nyonya Park kepada anaknya.

"Kau mau kan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Byun"

"Panggil aku ayah nak!" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tipis, begitu tipis seakan tak terlihat.

"Baik ayah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC** **or DELETE**

 **.**

 **Maafkan saya karena nambah FF lagi padahal yang lain masih nunggak /sembunyi diketek Baekhyun/ Mungkin FF ini calon nunggak lagi haha~ maafkan saya *bungkuk90** **o** **. Sebenenya saya mau buat model kerajaan modern tapi ntar malah susah dapet idenya jadi saya bikin sesuai sama Negara Korselnya yang pake system pemerintahan republic. Intinya sih, Baekhyun itu anak Presiden dan Chanyeol anak Perdana Menteri yang jabatannya sama-sama sebagai kepala. Satunya kepala Negara dan satunya kepala pemerintah, mudah-mudahan saya ga salah karna udah lupa pelajaran PKN wkwkwk~ Saya sengaja ga jelasin kemana ibu Baekhyun dan kemana ayah Chanyeol karena prolognya saya buat sangat singkat, ngebet ngetik kayak dikejar maling. Singkat cerita, Ibu Baekhyun udah meninggal saat ngelahirin dia nah kalo orang tua Chanyeol cerai dari dia kecil. Jika ada yang merasa FF saya maksa, haha sebenarnya emang maksa, mianhae pls :D Saya bener-benar tertarik banget buat bikin FF kayak begini dari pada ide saya hilang kalo ga cepet-cepet dibikin. Duhh jadi curhat hahaha~**

 **Oke selnjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 1

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

 **Cast lainnya menyusul disetiap cerita~**

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu utama rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi itu pelan setelah mengantar ayah dan ibu tirinya berangkat ke Bandara untuk berangkat ke Pulau Jeju karena urusan pekerjaan sekaligus honeymoon. Ia memijat sedikit bahunya karena merasa sangat lelah setelah acara presepsi pernikahan yang berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berbalik bertujuan untuk pergi beristirahat dikamarnya namun figure tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol menghadangnya diruang tamu. Rupanya Hyung tirinya itu sudah kembali dari acara menghilangnya setelah acara pernikahan usai. Untung saja dia tidak salah memasuki rumah dihari pertama menjaganya. Huh menjaga? Baekhyun sungguh tidak butuh itu.

"Dimana aku harus tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol kelewat datar. Baekhyun melirik sejenak lalu langkahnya menjauhi Chanyeol seakan mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Dan Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju kelantai tiga.

Setelah melewati beberapa pintu yang entah Chanyeol pun tak tau berapa banyak ruangan yang ada dirumah ini akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat dipintu deretan terakhir yang berada disudut.

"Panggil aku jika membutuhkan sesuatu" Setelah mengatakan kalimat singkat itu, Baekhyun pun berjalan pergi.

.

"Maaf jika rasanya tidak enak" Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Makam malam kali ini sangat sederhana. Apa boleh buat karena semua maid cuti dan Baekhyun tidak pandai dalam urusan memasak. Walau menunya terbilang biasa namun ia beruntung karena rasanya enak.

Melihat semua gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan bagaimana laki-laki itu menuturkan kalimat yang begitu sopan sungguh mencerminkan seorang bangsawan. Baekhyun pasti diajarkan tata krama sejak kecil sehingga sampai sekarang laki-laki itu terbiasa dengan sikap baik dan penuturan yang baik pula. Ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun yang tengah makan dengan tenangnya. Ia melakukan itu bukan karena tertarik melainkan lebih kepada penasaran dengan sosok yang menjadi topic perbincangan para konglomerat beserta putra mereka. Tiga point yang sering ia dengar dari mulut mereka tentang Baekhyun. Pertama, dia adalah laki-laki yang pendiam. Kedua, dia pribadi yang baik. Dan terakhir, Baekhyun memiliki paras yang sempurna. Chanyeol cukup dibuat bingung saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki pahatan wajah yang sangat sempurna melebihi seorang wanita.

 _Dan mungkin Baekhyun akan masuk kedalam list pilihannya._

"Kau sangat pendiam" Baekhyun mendongak menatap kakak tirinya.

"Maaf" Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dibibir tipis Baekhyun untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika orang tua kita menikah? Kupikir kau akan menentangnya" Chanyeol tertarik untuk semakin jauh mengenal Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya berbicara namun ia baru tau bahwa Baekhyun orang yang sangat kaku.

"Aku tidak keberatan" Jawab Baekhyun kemudian ia mulai beranjak berdiri mengemasi beberapa piring yang sudah kosong untuk ia cuci didapur.

Walaupun sekarang ia resmi menjadi Hyung tiri Baekhyun namun sungguh ia tidak ada niat untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun. Karena ketahuilah bahwa tertarik mengenal Baekhyun hanya sebagai kedok untuk rencana emas yang baru saja ia susun. Jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana Baekhyun dimata Chanyeol jawabannya adalah bukan sebagai adik tiri melainkan bukan apapun, Baekhyun tidak berarti apapun. Cukup jelas bukan?!

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Berhentilah mengunyah berengsek!" Kris tertawa terbahak ketika Chanyeol meneriakinya karena kedapatan mengunyah permen karet. Bagi Chanyeol, permen karet terdengar ngilu ditelinga. Entahlah Kris tidak mengerti bagaimana ngilu bisa terdengar ditelinga laki-laki bertelinga peri itu.

"Bagaimana untuk bulan ini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perbincaraan karena merasa muak melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat menyebalkan saat mengunyah permen karet. Kris mendekatinya lalu membuang permen karet yang sebelumnya telah ia bungkus dengan kertas kedalam tong sampah kemudian menyerahkan beberapa dokumen dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melihatnya disitu! Kenaikannya tidak terlalu signifikan. Tidak banyak mendapatkan keuntungan namun tidak bisa membuat kita banyak kehilangan uang. Jika ditotal kau bisa membeli sekitar dua mobil mewah dalam sehari. Itu jika kau percaya hitungan yang kuberikan" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari tetap focus pada dokumen yang diberikan Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tugas dari bisnis REAL mu!" Kris sengaja menekankan kata real untuk menyindir Chanyeol yang lebih sibuk mengurus tempat kotornya dari pada bisnis sungguhannya.

"Aku sudah mengutus bawahanku untuk mengurusnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan itu! Tapi tetap berpura-puralah menjadi asistenku diperusahaan jika didepan ibuku!" Kekehan geli keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Kau takut pada ibumu?" Tanya Kris lebih kearah mengejek.

"Aku masih menyayangi jantungnya jika ia mengetahui tempat ini adalah milik anaknya"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Pintu ruangan Kris terbuka dan menampakkan siluet cantik dengan kostum rusa yang terlihat sangat minim.

"Tuan Park anda disini" Siluet cantik yang bernama Luhan itu membungkuk melihat pemilik tempat ini yang berada diruangan atasannya.

"Baru?" Pertanyaan singkat itu cukup diberikan sebuah anggukan oleh Kris.

"Dia baru dua hari berada disini. Walau tidak terlalu signifikan kenaikan akhir-akhir ini namun pendapatan kali ini meningkat karenanya" Luhan tersenyum canggung dengan kostum rusa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Serasa ia bisa saja mati karena malu terus saja ditatap Chanyeol. Gerak-gerik Luhan yang mencoba menutupi pahanya tertangkap iris Chanyeol dan ia tau bahwa Luhan tidak nyaman memakai kostum super minim itu.

"Dia wanita?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kris dan Luhan saling bertemu pandang.

"Dia laki-laki Yeol" Jelas Kris.

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah hari ini pekerja wanita?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya memang sekarang pekerja wanita tapi Luhan adalah salah satu laki-laki yang sangat popular. Dia banyak disewa sehingga ia harus bekerja selain _weekend_ "

Jadwal tempat prostitusi milik Chanyeol adalah hari Senin-Jum'at adalah pekerja wanita sedangkan _weekend_ khusus pekerja pria yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah gay dan biseks. Setiap seminggu sekali tempat ini akan mengadakan pertunjukkan besar untuk semua pengunjung yang ingin melihat pelacur melakukan pole dance dan berbagai tarian seksi lainnya. Tidak hanya pekerja wanita yang mendominasi pertunjukkan namun pekerja pria yang bisa disebut pelacur pun ikut meramaikan pertunjukkan namun jadwalnya akan berlangsung tengah malam.

"Parasmu sungguh menipuku Luhan. Kerja bagus! Kau akan dapat tip dariku" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol menyuruh Luhan keluar dari ruanganya setelah laki-laki yang mirip rusa itu memberikan totalan uang yang ia dapatkan baru beberapa jam.

"Luhan sangat menguntungkan" Ujar Kris girang ketika Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Bagaimana Luhan bisa sampai ketempat ini? Kupikir wajah seperti itu lebih cocok berkutat dengan buku diperpustakaan"

"Dia sendiri yang datang. Dia bilang akan bekerja disini sebagai pelacur. Cukup terkejut mendengarnya namun Luhan bercerita bahwa uang yang ia hasilkan akan ia gunakan untuk merawat adiknya yang sedang sakit parah. Ia membutuhkan dana cepat untuk melunasi biaya operasi" Mendengar penjelasan Kris membuat kepala Chanyeol mendadak pening.

"Walau begitu aku berterimakasih karena paras cantiknya"

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Jemari runcing Baekhyun menyentuh kaca jendela kamarnya yang terasa dingin dan berembun. Sejak ia menyelesaikan pelajaran _attitude_ , hujan mulai turun sangat deras bahkan beberapa kali terdengar petir. Ia cukup takut dengan petir dan untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa menit terdengar setelah itu hanya menyisakan hujan yang deras.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan menjauhi jendela. Mengambil remot ac diatas nakas dan mematikannya disana. Tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin dan ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya mengomel sepanjang hari hanya karena masuk angin walau terhitung lima hari ayahnya belum juga kembali kerumah. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah sehingga ia memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang putih kesayangannya agar sedikit lebih rileks. Belakangan ini moodnya sungguh buruk karena kakak tirinya. Chanyeol melakukan semuanya semaunya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kebersihan karena kakak tirinya itu ternyata sangat memperdulikan hal itu namun sikap tidak sopannya membuat Baekhyun terkadang merasa jengkel dan lelah untuk menegur.

Park Chanyeol terlalu modern untuk ukuran seorang putra perdana menteri. Bukannya ia kampungan atau semacamnya tapi Chanyeol melakukan semuanya sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan sopan santun. Chanyeol melakukannya jika didepan ibu, ayah dan para konglomerat tapi tidak dengannya. Usianya memang lebih tua satu tahun darinya namun sopan santun tidak memandang usia bukan?! Uhh ia lelah memikirkannya.

Brakk…

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisi berbaring setelah mendengar suara dari lantai dasar. Bukankah para maid mulai bekerja minggu depan? Kenapa ia mendengar suara gemeletuk sepatu lebih dari satu memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah pintu kamar, membuka sedikit lalu berjalan keluar mendekati pembatas besi lantai satu. Matanya melotot melihat begitu banyak laki-laki yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak diruang tengah. Mata sipitnya menelisik mencari keberadaan kakak tirinya dan menemukannya tengah bersandar santai didinding dengan kedua tangan menggenggam sebotol wine dan satu buah gelas. Ia tau akan seperti ini jadinya jika Chanyeol lebih lama tinggal dirumah ini. Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Baekhyun memberanikan diri berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kearah ruang tengah. Semua mata lantas tertuju padanya ketika langkah kasarnya mendekati Chanyeol dan berhenti tepat didepan laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai kakak tirinya itu.

"Suruh temanmu keluar sekarang Hyung!" Baekhyun menekankan setiap kalimatnya menggunakan intonasi tegas. Baekhyun sedang kesal dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Perdebatan kakak dan adik tiri itu membuat seisi ruang tengah hening.

"Seharusnya kau mengetahui itu dengan baik jika kau benar-benar putra seorang perdana menteri" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang tau tentang hal ini. Berhentilah menjadi peduli dengan jabatan ayahmu Baekhyun. Aku tau kau cukup lelah dengan statusnya" Balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman miring yang cukup menjengkelkan.

"Kau juga berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong Park Chanyeol. Berhentilah seolah kau mengetahui segalanya dan berhentilah melakukan apapun semaumu!"

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak?" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini dan lakukan apapun semaumu dirumahmu sendiri. Kau tau, aku bisa kehilangan sopan santunku terhadapmu jika kau tidak bisa memperbaiki sikapmu sendiri Hyung" Tawa kecil keluar dari semua laki-laki yang berada diruang tengah kecuali Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh naïf adikku. Kau dan ayahmu sama sekali tidak kuanggap sebagai keluarga tapi kenapa kau menganggapku sebagai kakak tirimu hm?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar fakta itu.

"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu terkejut seperti itu!" Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun namun Baekhyun buru-buru menepisnya.

"Kau mungkin sedang sakit karena mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas seperti ini. Kau bisa melihat ayah dan ibu begitu bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka. Tidak apa jika kau menganggapku seperti itu namun anggaplah ayahku seperti keluargamu jika menganggap sebagai ayahmu sendiri masih perlu penyesuaian" Cahnyeol kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Gaya bicaramu sangat kuno, aku tidak tahan mendengarnya" Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpat jika ia tidak ingat posisinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap kasar dengan putra presiden, Yeol!" Seruan laki-laki tan diujung ruang tengah membuat pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan.

"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya? Dia cukup manis untuk porsimu" Tawar Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau ingin aku membayar berapa?" Jawab laki-laki tan yang bernama Kai. Jika bisa terlihat mungin sudah ada percikan api diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mampu membelinya" Balas Chanyeol mengejek.

"Tidakkah kau diajarkan bagaimana untuk bersikap Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menatap iris Baekhyun malas lalu mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk pergi dengan tangannya. Setelah ruang tamu terlihat sepi Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk untuk mensejajarkan dengan wajah Baekhyun bertujuan membuat laki-laki bangsawan didepannya gugup walau Chanyeol tidak melihat adanya kegugupan diantara wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tajam. Apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah kalimat frontal pertama selama hidupnya.

"Aku bukan gay brengsek!" Oke Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan umpatanya walau logatnya terasa canggung.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan pulanglah kerumahmu!" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu semakin memajukan wajahnya. Ia menggesekkan hdungnya diatas wajah kecil Baekhyun dan itu menghasilkan pukulan cukup keras diperutnya sehingga reflex Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangannya.

"Itu tidak cukup menakutiku Hyung" Ejek Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi kekamarnya.

"Biasakan itu mulai sekarang putra bangsawan" Gumam Chanyeol dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat keatas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Kembali dengan update chapter satu yang super ngebut. Ide ngebut, ngetik ngebut dan post juga ngebut, pokoknya semua serba kebut-kebutan. Ini karena kebanyakan FF yang terbengkalai jadinya susah dapet ide jadinya ide FF yang mana muncul duluan ya itu yang saya post. Kemarin di tagih FF yang lain sama temen tapi apa daya masih ga ada ide jadi bisanya cuma jawab ditunggu aja setelah yang lain dipost. Akhirnya saya mulai dilema sama nasib FF saya yang lain wkwkwk~ tapi tetep lanjut walau lama.**

 **Untuk chapter ini saya minta maaf kalo ada yang merasa kependekan dan banyak typo disana-sini. Ide langsung muncul ya disitu saya langsung ngetik(kalo kebetulan dirumah haha~) setelah post ini mungkin bakal nunggak lagi walau nunggak emang mulai jadi kebiasaan saya. Karena dua minggu lagi saya UAS dan saya udah absen kuliah tadi karena males(tolong jangan ditiru haha!)**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 2

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) | Kim Jongin (Kai)

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

 **Cast lainnya menyusul disetiap cerita~**

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil segelas wine, Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada disudut ruangan. Mereka tengah berada disebuah acara makan malam sebagai tamu undangan sahabat menteri bersama konglomerat lainnya mewakili ayah dan ibu mereka yang berhalangan hadir.

"Sampai kapan aku harus terkurung ditempat seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengecek arloji dipergelangan tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Berarti sudah tiga jam ia disini.

"Satu jam lagi jika tidak ada sambutan atau pidato" Ujar Baekhyun santai. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat ogah-ogahan mengikuti acara yang kata sang sekertaris ayahnya resmi ini.

"Apa aku bisa meninggalkan acara ini sekarang?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tidak tau. Melihat itu Chanyeol lantas meneguk kasar wine yang ia bawa.

"Acara ini resmi jadi kau tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar" Ujar Baekhyun lalu beralih menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mewakili ibu sebagai tamu undangan untuk acara yang sungguh membosankan seperti ini" Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol lantas Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya untukmu Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau pikir acara seperti ini akan didatangi laki-laki sepertiku jika tidak karena paksaan?" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Kau harus melakukan semua ini jika ibu tidak bisa hadir! Kau putranya!"

"Aku tau!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama setelah Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mata elangnya menangkap sesosok laki-laki dengan tubuh semampai yang berdiri angkuh tak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya bukan pemuda itu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol namun pandangan pemuda itu yang mengarah tepat keadik tirinya yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa tertarik.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa pemuda dengan setelah biru yang digunakannya namun tatapan intens yang ditunjukkan kepada Baekhyun membuat dirinya juga sedikit merasa aneh. Baekhyun beberapa kali memergoki pemuda itu menatapnya tapi sepertinya adik tirinya itu lebih memilih pergi kedalam kerumunan para konglomerat ketimbang merasa tidak nyaman terus ditatap pemuda itu.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Chanyeol kebetulan berjalan melewati meja makan.

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah gelas lalu menghampiri lemari es.

"Kemarin bagaimana bisa kau pulang lebih awal Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Itu rahasia" Kata Chanyeol setelah mengambil segelas air dan membawanya kembali memasuki kamar. Kemudian Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Taun Byun, saya sudah menambahkan setengah sendok teh garam kedalamnya. Apa terasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Seminggu tak terasa maid dirumahnya kembali bekerja dengan normal sehingga ia pun tidak terlalu pusing dengan buku resep tentang apa yang akan dimasak untuk dimakan.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya" Maid berumur setengah baya itu pun tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Ahh, tentang buku waktu itu yang Tuan berikan kepada Nayoung" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan suapan makanan ditangannya.

"Buku tentang peri dan putera kerajaan yang kesepian?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu maid itu mengangguk pelan.

"Putriku sangat menyukainya dan saya berterimakasih tentang hal itu. Itu adalah buku terindah yang pernah saya baca untuk Nayoung ketika dia akan tidur" Baekhyun tersenyum lega mendengar hal itu.

"Itu adalah buku favoritku sejak kecil. Aku ingin Nayoung yang sangat imut itu menjaganya"

Obrolan ringan antara maid dan Baekhyun membuat sepasang mata dari lantai dua itu tertarik. Dengan gelas kosong digenggaman, Chanyeol menampakkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Gaya bicaranya sangat kuno tapi sikapnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dijaman seperti ini siapa yang akan menyimpan buku tidak berguna seperti itu?!" Mungkin jika Baekhyun mendengar gumamannya. Ia pasti akan berakhir seperti anak yang ditegur oleh orang tuanya. Sungguh menggelikan.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Bunyi dentingan piring dan sendok menjadi pengiring makan malam yang begitu hening dikediaman Byun sebelum Nyonya Park membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kau sudah mewakili ibu diacara makan malam itu?" Tanya Nyonya Park yang tak lain adalah ibu Chanyeol tengah bertanya kearah anaknya yang sibuk mengiris hidangan salmon dipiringnya. Nyonya Park dan Tuan Byun telah pulang siang tadi setelah menyelesaikan acara bulan madu selama dua hari dan sisanya urusan pekerjaan mulai dari rapat sampai perjanjian beberapa Negara yang berlangsung di Pulau Jeju.

"Ya aku melakukannya" Baekhyun sedikit melirik kerah Chanyeol sekedar ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol ketika menjawabnya.

"Apa kalian berangkat bersama?" Sekarang giliran tuan Byun yang bertanya.

"Ti—"

"Ya!" Potong Baekhyun cepat setelah telinganya akan mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan tidak.

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Park yang sekarang menjadi Nyonya Byun merasa keheranan jika Chanyeol mau berbagi mobil dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"Kami berangkat bersama bu" Lebih memilih focus dengan makanannya sehingga Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Lalu tangan Nyonya Park terulur menyentuh surah hitam Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang.

"Dari dulu ibu sangat menginginkan putra manis sepertimu tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan lebih memilih memberikan ibu putra dingin dan membosankan" Baekhyun dan Tuan Byun tertawa ringan namun Chanyeol hanya diam disudut meja makan tanpa tau Baekhyun tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi Chanyeol tidak ada sisi manisnya?" Chanyeol seketika mendongak saat Tuan Byun mengucap namanya.

"Dia Hyung yang membosankan" Sahut Baekhyun dari sudut meja makan. Walau Chanyeol menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman miring tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali terlihat tidak focus. Seperti jiwanya tertinggal ditempat lain. Baekhyun melihat seperti Chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga membuat sesekali Chanyeol tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Besok apa agendaku?" Tuan Byun bertanya setelah memanggil sekertaris pribadinya dari arah ruang tengah. Dengan membawa smartphone yang sering ia kantongi disaku jasnya, sekertaris itu mendekat dengan sopan kearah meja makan disamping kursi Tun Byun. Menggeser beberapa halaman aplikasi note, sang sekertaris mulai membaca deretan kalimat dengan jam yang tertera disana setelah ia membungkuk hormat kearah istri baru Taun Byun beserta anaknya.

"Tuan, besok agenda anda adalah pertemuan dengan Presiden Jepang di Tokyo bersama Nyonya Byun pukul dua siang" Setelah mendengar hal itu, Tuan Byun seakan baru mengingat sesuatu sehingga membuatnya menoleh kearah putranya Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mengetahui gelagat sang ayah.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan setelan hitam ayah setelah ini? Ayah lupa mengatakannya pada Tuan Kang untuk mengambilnya" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Karena kau ikut denganku ke Tokyo jadi Sekertaris Kang besok siang akan mengantar Baekhyun untuk mengambil berkas yang akan kutandatangani. Beritahu dia!" Sekertaris yang setia mendengarkan perintah sang presiden hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian berbalik pergi saat Tuan Byun menyuruhnya menunggu diruang tengah. Ada rapat kepresidenan malam ini sehingga sang presiden juga harus bergegas pergi.

Selang beberapa menit Tuan Byun pergi. Baekhyun berlari kecil memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit Baekhyun sudah terlihat menuruni tangga dengan kemeja berwarna peach dan sedikit motif dibagian kerah yang terlihat manis membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Sorot mata Nyonya Byun dari arah ruang tengah yang melihat siluet Baekhyun lantas menyenggol lengan putranya yang telah hanyut kedalam smartphonenya yang menampilkan aplikasi poker untuk judi online.

"Antar dia!" Walau dalam hatinya terasa berat untuk beranjak namun Chanyeol tetap melakukan itu setelah mengantongi ponselnya. Chanyeol merogoh saku celana jeans yang dipakainya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku yang mengantar" Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melenggang pergi membuka pintu utama. Baekhyun beralih kearah Nyonya Byun, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat wanita cantik itu duduk lalu berpamitan dan kemudian menyusul Chanyeol keluar rumahnya.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Apa bisnis kita berjalan dengan lancar?"

Pagi hari yang nampak mendung, Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengamati kepulan awan berwarna abu-abu dibalik jendela ruang kerjanya. Suasana hatinya sedang keruh karena ada beberapa masalah yang sedang terjadi diperusahaannya.

" _Semua berjalan dengan lancar Park tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan suaramu?"_ Kris bertanya ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar tak bersemangat dari seberang telfon.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah diperusahaan"

" _Apa tentang pelanggan yang waktu itu?"_ Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan gumaman.

" _Aku mendengar dari sekertarismu. Perusahaanmu sudah mengirim satu set furniture dapur lengkap tapi pelanggan itu merusaknya dan melimpahan kesalahannya pada perusahaanmu seolah barangnya sudah rusak selama pengiriman"_ Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kris.

"Dia selalu membongkar rahasia perusahaan padamu" Kris tertawa ringan dari seberang telfon.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Aku tutup telfonnya" Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol lantas menutup telfonnya secara sepihak dan mempersilahkan sipengetuk untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya. Yang mulanya Chanyeol sedang duduk santai menghadap jendela kini ia berbalik ketika decitan pintu ruang kerjanya tertangkap pendengarannya. Kelopak matanya melebar hanya sekitar lima detik lalu berubah normal saat irisnya melihat siluet mungil adik tirinya tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Masuklah!" Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol kemudian tangannya terulur meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa diatas meja.

"Apa ini?" Tanpa menjawab Baekhyun hanya membuka kotak itu. Sebuah hidangan makan siang yang dikemas rapi didalam kotak makan dengan paper bag yang membungkusnya.

"Apa ibu yang menyuruhmu memberikan ini padaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar rumah selain perintah ayahmu Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"Bekal itu sekalian kubawa karena aku akan ke istana presiden untuk mengambil berkas ayah" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

Saat tiba-tiba saja cahaya matahari muncul dan masuk melalu jendela besar ruangannya, disitu Chanyeol langsung merasa terpaku saat sinar matahari itu menabrak tubuh Baekhyun dan menjadikan ruang kerjanya terlihat lebih terang.

"Kau menggunakan kontak lensa?" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menggeleng dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Matamu berwarna abu-abu, dan kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?!" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau karena matanya memang berwarna abu-abu sejak ia lahir.

"Kau memang sangat irit bicara" Chanyeol berdecak diakhir kalimatnya. Bicara dengan Bekhyun sama halnya bicara dengan sebuah batu, kaku. Ia pikir jika lama-lama bicara dengan Baekhyun, mungkin semua orang akan menyangkanya gila karena Baekhyun seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol bergumam tanda ia malas menanggapi Baekhyun. Sungguh ia jadi kesal sendiri saat bicara dengan Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya jengah ketika melihat senyuman memuakkan milik Kris. Ia sudah bosan bertemu Kris ditempat prostitusinya kenapa laki-laki tiang itu harus berkunjung diperusahaannya. Uhh Kris adalah kesialannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang aku berkunjung kemari" Chanyeol memutar boala matanya.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hey aku hanya ingin berlaku baik padamu _dude_ " Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya keluar seolah ia sedang muntah mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Aku serius sialan!" Chanyeol tertawa karena umpatan keras Kris.

"Well, apa kau tidak ingin menambah laki-laki lagi ditempatmu?" Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Kris hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi sudah ada calonnya?" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa ruang kerjanya lalu menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menawarkan Baekhyun" Ungkap Chanyeol sembari melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya. Merasa dasi yang dikenakannya menghambat udara yang dihirupnya.

"Baekhyun? Siapa Baekhyun?" Kris memincingkan matanya bertanya-tanya siapa Baekhyun yang tengah dibicarakan Chanyeol namun hanya sekitar sepuluh detik wajah bingungnya berubah. Kedua mata sipitnya membulat dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya yang menganga terkejut.

"Kau sudah gila Park! Kau mau menjual adik tirimu sendiri?!" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan niat jahat Chanyeol.

"Tidak dengan menjual, aku hanya akan menyewakannya. Kau tidak tau bagaimana sosok Baekhyun Kris. Dia akan sangat menguntungkan jika kita bisa menyewakannya pada konglomerat ataupun pebisnis kaya" Kris menepuk dahinya kesal mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Cukup Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi apalagi dengan putra seorang presiden. Kau tau ayahnya bisa menyewa pasukan elite untuk mencari Baekhyun dan jika tau kau menjualnya. Kau akan tamat! Tidak… tidak.. tidak hanya kau, aku juga akan tamat. Semua dunia kita akan tamat Park!" Ucap Kris dengan histeris tepat ditelinga Chanyeol sehingga membuat sipemilik menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Kau yang sudah gila Kris! Berhentilah menjadi gila dan jangan berteriak didepan telingaku! Kau ingin membuatku tuli huh?!" Amuk Chanyeol namun Kris tidak menghiraukannya. Lelaki itu lebih sibuk memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya mendadak merasa pusing.

"Tunggu dua bulan masa jabatan ayah Baekhyun habis dan aku akan membawanya kabur" Kris meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam masalahmu tapi jika kita tertangkap otomatis aku juga akan kena imbasnya" Suara Kris memelas.

"Jika kau ingin membawa Baekhyun, kau juga harus ikut kabur bersamanya. Walau ayah Baekhyun nantinya tak lagi mempunyai kekuasaan untuk menyewa pasukan elite Negara untuk mencari Baekhyun, namun dia akan melaporkannya kepolisi dan membuatmu ikut diwawancarai karena kau termasuk keluarga. Itu akan lebih berbahaya jika kau tidak ikut keluar dari rumah itu bersama Baekhyun" Saran Kris.

"Ya aku tau hal itu. Aku sudah merencanakannya jauh hari. Tinggal bagaimana aku bisa membuat alasan untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu"

"Hanya ajak dia pergi kesupermarket Chanyeol apa susahnya" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam setelah mendengar perkataan entengnya.

"Tidak semuadah itu bodoh! Kau pikir Baekhyun laki-laki biasa yang bisa diajak keluar rumah kapan saja. Dia hanya akan keluar dari rumah besarnya jika itu perintah ayahnya. Ingatlah dia masih berstatus putra seoarang presiden"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau putra perdana menteri tapi kau bisa keluar semaumu"

"Dia berbeda denganku Kris, Baekhyun lebih dihormati. Tuan Byun memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya permata. Takut tergores ataupun dicuri akhirnya permata itu terus disimpan. Untuk apa ia keluar? Jika semua yang Baekhyun butuhkan sudah siap sedia didalam rumah"

"Dia memang terlihat menawan saat kau melihatnya dari televisi ataupun foto tapi jika kau melihatnya langsung dengan kedua matamu. Percayalah, Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan permata. Dia indah tanpa celah, aku bertaruh kau akan mengatakan sempurna saat kau melihatnya" Itu adalah kesan Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dan ia menjabarkannya lebih detail kepada Kris yang sekarang terlihat begitu penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu Park"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Saya maksa banget buat update chapter ini padahal minggu depan UAS dan saya juga belum ambil nomer kekampus haha~ saya cukup bosen liat materi akuntansi jadi saya lebih milih ngetik empeb dari pada belajar(tulung jangan ditiru :D) Awalnya saya ga ada niat buat ngetik chapter ini soalnya belum dapet ide tapi setelah liat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun goyang(?) Artificial Love di EXO'rdium kemarin tiba-tiba saya dapet pencerahan, otak bokep saya mode on *kibarbenderaChanBaek :D Oh ya, apa ini termasuk fast update? Kalo iya berarti goyangan(?) ChanBaek emang dasyat karena pencerahannya bener-bener ampuh kkkk~ Typo oh typo saya minta maaf soal itu karena manusia tak ada yang semuprna padahal saya ga pernah baca ulang kalo mau post. Dari pada ga diapdet yekan?! Mending dipost walau typo tersebar diseluruh penjuru empeb :D Mumpung saya nganggur jadi mau balesin komenan kalian readers-nim. Cekidot~**

 **Q : Chanyeol itu punya perusahaan gelap? Dia gangster?**

 **A : Dia bukan gangster. Jadi Chanyeol itu awalnya cuma punya perusahaan furniture tapi karena dia itu cowok bandel dan buta akan kekayaan(padahal dia udah kaya) jadi dia mutusin bangun tempat prostitusi(buat sampingan)**

 **Q : Maksudnya list itu apa? Apa Baekhyun mau dijadiin slave?**

 **A : Saya udah jelasin di chapter ini pasti udah pada ngerti.**

 **Q : Apa mereka bakal suka satu sama lain?**

 **A : ChanBaek sodaraan disini jadi masalah suka ato engganya tergantung ide saya gimana nantinya. Mudah-mudahan kedepannya banyak moment ChanBaek lagi goyang(?) biar saya dapet pencerahan buat jadiin CahnBaek saling suka :D**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 3

.

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Baekhee

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

 **Cast lainnya menyusul disetiap cerita~**

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Apa kau tau dimana ibu?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamarnya.

"Nyonya Byun pergi ke Jepang bersama Tuan Byun sejak pagi tadi" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu maid itu melenggang pergi. Ia sampai lupa jadwal ibunya pergi ke Jepang hari ini.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga sembari memasang jam dipergelangan tangannya. Dia akan berkunjung ketempat prostitusinya sebentar hanya untuk melihat perkembangannya. Sebelum kakinya benar-benar turun dari lantai tiga, Baekhyun memanggilnya dari sudut ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ibu menitipkan bisnisnya padamu Hyung" Chanyeol memincingkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa ibu harus menitipkan bisnisnya padaku?" Baekhyun mengeratkan buku dipelukannya lalu mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tidak tau.

"Berapa lama ibu di Jepang?"

"Mereka di Jepang hanya dua hari tapi setelah dari Jepang, ibu akan menemani ayah terbang ke China untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan koleganya. Mungkin satu minggu lagi mereka akn pulang" Jelas Baekhyun dari arah kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan buku itu? Apa kau ada kelas hari ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Setiap hari aku selalu ada kelas, Hyung saja yang tidak pernah bangun pagi" Mendengar itu Chanyeol menampakkan smirknya. Baru saja ia akan melanjukan menuruni tangga namun Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eum, nanti malam kau dirumah bukan?" Baekhyun yang menampakkan wajah bingung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus" Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apa'an itu?" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya tanpa tau niat jahat kakaknya.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Ya ayah aku tau" Baekhyun sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ayahnya lewat telefon. Jam dengan gandul logam yang terpasang didinding berwarna baby blue itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Malam semakin larut Tuan Byun tiba-tiba menelfon Baekhyun yang baru saja tertidur setengah jam. Entah kenapa nada sang ayah mendadak khawatir tentang keadaan putra kandungnya dirumah.

" _Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar rumah Baekhyun! Walaupun Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu sekalipun"_ Sang ayah memperingati dengan intonasi tegas.

"Ayah sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tentu saja aku tau. Aku tidak akan keluar rumah jika itu bukan karena perintah ayah" Sang ayah menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membatin apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sang ayah hingga ayahnya bisa menelfon selarut ini.

"Ayah, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri. Ia dibuat penasaran dengan ayahnya yang mendadak khawatir malam-malam begini padahal sebelumnya ayahnya tidak pernah sekhawatir ini. Dan setelah mendengar sahutan kecil dari ayahnya, Baekhyun pun mulai bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ayah bisa sekhawatir ini?"

" _Eum Baekhyun….. bisakah kau jauhi kakak tirimu?"_ Tuan Byun merendahkan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

" _Ayah tidak terlalu mengenal bagaimana karakater Park Chanyeol. Ketika sebelum menikah Chanyeol sangat tertutup dengan ayah bahkan sampai sekarang. Ayah pikir Chanyeol punya perilaku buruk, hanya saja dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya"_ Walaupun Tuan Byun terlalu ragu dengan penilaiannya terhadap Chanyeol namun sebagai orang tua pasti akan merasakan hal buruk yang bisa terjadi kepada anaknya. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya meskipun ia berharap apa yang ia takutkan akhir-akhir ini jangan sampai terjadi.

"Ayah tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bersama Chanyeol Hyung setiap hari dan aku tidak melihat hal buruk apapun padanya" Minus kejadian saat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya. Mungkin waktu itu kakaknya dalam pengaruh alcohol sehingga berani melakukan tindakan tidak pantas seperti itu. Jadi Baekhyun tidak menghitung hal itu sebagai tindakan buruk Chanyeol.

" _Memnag tidak seharusnya ayah menilai Chanyeol dari luarnya. Dia tampan, berwibawa, patuh terhadap ibunya tapi siapapun tidak tau apa yang tengah ia rencanakan. Kita bukan keluarganya nak, jadi hal jahat apa yang direncanakan pasti akan dilakukannya. Ayah selalu melihatnya memandangimu setiap waktu, tatapan Chanyeol seperti memiliki ketertarikan terhadapmu walaupun ayah sedikit ragu tentang itu"_

" _Tapi mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki hal buruk dalam dirinya, ayah cukup lega namun tetaplah hati-hati padanya Baekhyun. Apa kau mengerti?!"_ Baekhyun mengangguk walau ayahnya tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku mengerti"

" _Kalau begitu ayah akan menutup telfonnya. Pergilah tidur! Selamat malam nak"_

"Selamat malam ayah" Setelah menutup sambungan telefonnya. Baekhyun menarik selimut tebalnya sampai sebatas dada. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang terhias _sticker glow in the dark_ dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa ia menjadi terbayang ucapan ayahnya. Dirinya memang menyangkal prasangka ayahnya tapi sebenarnya prasangka buruk itu sempat menghinggapi kepalanya.

Tok… tok… tok..

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya dan menangkap sosok tinggi yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol. Sungguh menyeramkan, ia dan ayahnya baru saja menyinggung soal Chanyeol dan kini laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dengan nampan yang ada dikedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Hyung?" Iris Baekhyun tertarik dengan segelas susu yang diletakkan Chanyeol diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tertidur Baekhyun" Baekhyun beranjak duduk. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kakak tirinya yang kini duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu susu hangat" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, perilaku Chanyeol sungguh mencurigakan.

"Tidak biasanya Hyung"

"Diluar sedang hujan jadi aku membuat susu coklat untuk menghangatkan tubuhku karena aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang pelit jadi aku membuatkanmu juga" Ucap Chanyeol disertai senyuman tipisnya.

"Ahh benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari jika diluar hujan" Baekhyun sedikit melirik kaos Chanyeol dibagian bahu dan anak rambut milik laki-laki itu yang sedikit basah. Mungkin karena perbincangannya dengan sang ayah terlalu serius hingga ia tidak menyadari awan sedang menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Minumlah susu coklatnya selagi hangat" Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kenyang Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak mau menghargaiku?" Baekhyun tetap menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf tapi aku memang sudah kenyang" Sungguh Baekhyun menginginkan susu itu. Ia akan menjadi seorang maniak susu jika sedang turun hujan tapi tidak denagn susu yang dibuat Chanyeol. Itu terlalu mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak sedang memikirkan bahwa aku memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya bukan?" Chanyeol tau. Ia tau Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu. Meskipun telinganya tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Tuan Byun namun Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Percakapan Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun ia mendengar semuanya.

Semua ruangan dirumah ini memang kedap suara tapi pintu dirumah ini semua terbuat dari kayu. Dinding memang kedap suara tapi pintu kayu memiliki celah dan Chanyeol sangat beruntung tentang itu.

"Tidak Hyung, sama sekali tidak!" Chanyeol menyunggingkan semyumannya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol memang sudah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam susu yang akan diberikannya kepada Baekhyun namun Tuhan memang menyayanginya karena ia dibiarkan mendengar percakapan Tuan Byun dengan Baekhyun sehingga ia pun menukar susunya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap tidak mau meminumnya" Chanyeol mengambil susu coklat yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas nakas lalu meminumnya didepan mata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Aku memang selalu berkata jahat padamu tapi aku tetaplah kakak tirimu Baekhyun jadi tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal murahan seperti meracunimu" Walapun Baekhyun merasa bersalah tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya.

"Maafkan aku jika apa yang kulakukan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku hanya mencoba melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak" Uhh baiklah, untuk ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya hanya merasa bersalah. Tak ada tatapan curiga atau prasangka buruk lagi terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! Selamat malam Baek" Setelah punggung lebar Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya jenuh. Apa prasangkanya terlalu jauh kali ini? Kenapa ia tidak berfikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki dingin yang mencoba berlaku baik padanya, pada adik tirinya? Ia tau bahwa Chanyeol tidak menganggap ayah dan dirinya sebagai keluarga namun bagaimana mungkin ia menaruh curiga padahal mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang membuka dirinya untuk menerimanya dan sang ayah sebagai keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau sejahat ini Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun bergumam dalam gelap kamarnya.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah dengan paras sempurna itu lagi. Hanya tersinari cahaya bulan lewat celah tirai saja Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya menyukai karakter Baekhyun. Dengan raga lemah seperti ini, Baekhyun cukup kuat didalamnya. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak menunjukkannya tapi hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa terkagum. Jika saja dirinya tidak terlalu dibutakan oleh kekayaan mungkin Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati dengan sosok yang kini tengah meringkuk dalam selimut putihnya. Selang beberapa detik Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri didalam hatinya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol bergumam dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut pipi gembul milik Baekhyun. Ia beruntung karena Baekhyun bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mengunci pintunya saat ia tengah tertidur jadi Chanyeol sangat bersyukur akan hal itu sehingga membuatnya leluasa menyelinap kedalam kamar sang adik tiri.

"Katakan pada ayahmu bahwa aku memang laki-laki yang penuh dengan sifat buruk! Kau tidak harus menutupinya, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terpesona denganmu" Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya berbaring menyamping menghadap Chanyeol.

"Uhh lihatlah wajahmu! Hidung, bibir dan matamu yang terhias lensa abu-abu sudah berhasil membuatku beberapa kali terpesona" Tangan besar milik Chanyeol merogoh saku hoodie yang dikenakannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang digenggamnya dengan erat sambil menunggu sang adik bangun dari tidur lelapnya yang kini sudah mulai membuka sedikit kelopak mata kecilnya.

"H..hyung, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Suara Baekhyun serak. Ia mengucek kedua matanya seakan memastikan apa yang dilihatnya memang Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah lebih lama Baek!" Saat itu juga nafas Baekhyun seakan tercekak. Ia belum siap akan apapun dan Chanyeol sudah membekap hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebuah kain yang seketika membuat tubuhnya melemas. Ia bahkan tak kuasa menahan kelopaknya terus terbuka. Sebelum ia bisa berteriak memanggil seluruh maid dirumahnya pun semua sudah menjadi gelap. Hanya sebuah tawa yang masih bisa tertangkap pendengarannya dan setelah itu ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

Sebuah kain hitam yang sebelumnya menutupi pandangan mata Baekhyun kini menghilang. Seorang pria dengan figure tinggi dengan rambut blonde aneh yang membukanya dari kepalanya. Dengan tangan dan kaki terborgol layaknya seorang criminal, Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah duduk diam diatas sofa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat diam padahal aku tengah menculikmu?" Chanyeol berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang menampakkan senyuman miringnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ucap Baekhyun tenang. Sungguh ia tak setenang itu, ia bahkan sangat panic sebelum sampai ketempat yang entah dimana Chanyeol membawanya.

"Kau tau aku sekarang membawamu kesebuah tempat kotor? Sebuah tempat prostitusi milikku!" Baekhyun melebarkan kelopak matanya. Merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Milikmu? Kau memiliki tempat seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak bangun dari posisi berjongkonya. Ia mempersilahkan Kris untuk menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun sedangkan ia akan menjadi penonton dengan mendudukkan dirinya disofa tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol memang tidak pernah salah terhadapmu. Kau memang memiliki paras yang sempurna" Baekhyun tak menanggapi. Mengacuhkannya dan tetap mempertahankan pandangannya kedepan.

"Aku Kris, pengelola tempat ini ekhem~ itu jika kau ingin tau. Maksud Chanyeol membawamu kemari adalah untuk menyewakanmu" Seketika Baekhyun tersentak lantas mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin membuatku menjadi seorang PSK begitu?" Baekhyun menatap pria berambut blonde aneh itu nyalang.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Kami hanya akan menyewakanmu semalam untuk melakukan pole dance" Semakin mendengar penjelasan Kris, semakin kepalanya ingin pecah saking marahnya.

"Kuharap tak hanya pole dance tapi juga _striptease_ yang menggairahkan" Sahut Chanyeol memanas-manasi.

"Mati saja kau!" Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi remeh ucapan Baekhyun lalu mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mengurus Baekhyun sedangkan dirinya akan pergi kebawah untuk mendapatkan segelas wine.

"Kami sepakat untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu jadi Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan ini" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dimana tergeletak sebuah kemeja tipis dan wig disana.

"Aku akan keluar untuk menunggumu berganti pakaian. Kuharap kau cepat karena Chanyeol akan marah jika kau tidak menurutinya!" Setelah melepas borgol yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, Kris kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dengan sebuah kemeja dan wig yang tergeletak lemah diatas sofa. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Tangan lentiknya meremas kuat baju yang ia kenakan dibagian dada.

"Ayah apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanpa seorangpun tau Baekhyun menangis dalam diam ditempatnya.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Sekarang bagian yang sangat ditakuti Baekhyun akhirnya terjadi. Dimana ia ditatap penuh nafsu oleh empat pasang mata dengan sebuah pole disampingnya. Bahkan kemeja putih dengan hotpans dan wig tergerai panjang berwarna cokelat sama sekali tak membantunya. Ia malah semakin merasa malu bukan kepalang dengan penampilannya. Apa yang dikenakannya tidak mencerminkan dirinya, dia seperti sosok lain yang terlihat asing bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa satu milyar hanya untuk melihatmu berdiri diam disitu?!" Baekhyun tersentak dengan ucapan salah satu pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Jadi ia bernilai satu milyar? Entah ia harus melakukan apa untuk membuat mereka puas dengan uang yang sudah mereka bayar tapi yang jelas hatinya sakit sekarang. Rasa malunya kini sudah berada paling puncak semasa hidupnya. Susah payah ia menyembunyikan tangisnya namun tetap saja sia-sia. Gumpalan bening itu memupuk disudut matanya dan akhirnya terjatuh membentuk aliran sungai kecil dipipi putihnya. Sungguh dia bukan laki-laki yang cengeng tapi keadaan mendesaknya sehingga mau tak mau ia pun menunjukkan sisi rapuh diantara sisi kerasnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun mulai meraih pole disampingnya. Menari disana dengan gerakan kaku namun bisa membuat empat pasang mata itu terpana melihat lekuk tubuh sempurna Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan pole. Uhh percayalah bahwa semua akan berpendapat sama bahwa Baekhyun sudah diciptakan sempurna. Singkirkan soal pole dance, cukup melihat Baekhyun yang kini berubah menjadi Baekhee dengan hotpants tanpa safetypans dan kemeja tipis yang sesekali meloroh mempertontonkan sepanjang leher sampai bahu saja sudah membuat orang tegang. Belum lagi bra hitam yang terlihat jelas dibalik kemeja tipisnya, itu seperti point tambahan penampilannya.

Setelah melakukan pole dance dadakannya selama satu jam dan dua pria itu keluar dari ruangan, Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menangis lagi, Baekhyun yang selama ini dikenal sangat pendiam dan kuat sekarang menangis bahkan sampai terisak. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang sudah melakukan hal paling memalukan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Begitu sialnya ia bertemu dengan laki-laki brengsek dan harus berakhir ditempat kotor seperti ini. Ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sang ayah jika mengetahui bahwa anaknya telah melakukan perbuatan hina. Memuaskan nafsu orang lain dengan melakukan pole dance yang menjijikkan.

"Kau menjijikkan Baekhyun!" Masih terisak dalam lindungan tangannya, Baekhyun bergumam menghina dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus jijik dengan pole dancenya sedangkan dirinya tak lebih menjijikkannya karena mau melakukannya.

Ketahuilah bahwa Baekhyun sangat buruk dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Menjadi putra seorang yang dipandang, pribadi Baekhyun seolah terbentuk secara alami. Ia menjadi pendiam, kaku dan kuat karena telah melalui banyak hal yang tak semua orang mengalaminya. Ia ingin menumpahkan emosi meledak-ledak tapi ia tak bisa.

Perlahan tangannya tebuka, menampilkan betapa kacaunya wajah Baekhyun. Mengusap kasar sungai kecil yang begitu deras dipipinya lalu menghela nafas. Menangis pun percuma, takkan ada yang peduli padanya walau kau anak presiden sekalipun. Ini bukan hal sulit dibanding saat tau dirinya kehilangan sang ibu. Ia harus bisa menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya. Hanya laki-laki seperti Park Chanyeol dan tempat gila ini takkan bisa membuatnya menyerah.

"Aku akan membalasmu Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun geram dengan wajah yang mengeras marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Apa ini lambat banget ya? Kayak siput? Sebenarnya bagian yang 'tidak penting itu' saya cuma berusaha memainkan setiap peran karakter disetiap cerita. Saya gamau terburu-buru karena ini juga masih chapter tiga tapi saya berterimakasih karena masukannya bisa buat koreksi *deepbow*.**

 **Mulai chapter ini bakal banyak Chanbaek nya dan yang lain cuma nyempil bentaran karena disini ChanBaek mulai anget dan mungkin jadi panas seiring berjalannya cerita :D waktu ngetik chapter ini sebenernya saya ga terlalu focus karena masih kobam abs Baekhyun jadi susah warasnya, gagal mupon saking ga relanya Baekhyun punya abs huks~ waiting for nutella T_T Jujur aja ide Bakehyun jadi Baekhee itu karena terinspirasi sama vcr barunya EXO'rDIUM yang disitu Baekhyun nyabe/eh? Maksudnya crossdressing. Gara gara itu saya jadi langsung dapat pencerahan buat ngelanjutin chapter ini :D Yaudah deh gitu aja curhatan hati seorang author kkkk~**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 4

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Baekhee

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

 **Cast lainnya menyusul disetiap cerita~**

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu baru saja selesai dengan acara mandinya. Baekhyun meraih baju digantungan samping bathub, berganti baju didalam kamar mandi sudah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini. Melihat bagaimana kebiasaan orang-orang disini yang gemar sekali masuk kamar tanpa permisi itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi antisipasi dengan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi. Seperti saat ini, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, kedua bola matanya menangkap figure tinggi yang sudah duduk nyaman diranjangnya. Uhh sungguh Baekhyun muak dengan tempat ini. Untuk apa tempat ini dibangun begitu mewah jika kamar yang ditempatinya tak terpasang kunci. Mungkin dipikiran Baekhyun pemilik sialan itu memang sengaja tidak memasangnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar pagi ini Baekhyun" ia masih mematung didepan kamar mandi, mendengar basa-basi Kris yang membuat pagi harinya buruk dan bertambah buruk setelah Kris meletakkan sebuah note dinakasnya. Itu jadwal. Sial sepagi ini!

"Aku hanya akan meletakkan ini, kupikir kau terlalu malas mendengarkanku berbasa-basi" Bagus dia merasa walaupun begitu Baekhyun belum membiarkan Kris sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruang kamarnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak semalam" Dengan sikap angkuh yang terkesan dipaksakan, Kris yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Dia akan datang satu jam lagi. Dia selalu pulang pada jam Sembilan setiap harinya" setelah mengatakan itu, Kris meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah berdecak sendirian. Laki-laki mungil yang kini menggenggam note itu terus mengeratkan remasannya.

Brengsek! Betapa Chanyeol begitu santai menculiknya. Pemuda itu bahkan pulang kerumah tanpa takut ada yang tau bahwa dia mempekerjakannya bak pelacur menjijikkan. Apa ayahnya tak mencarinya? Dirinya bahkan tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda seseorang menyelamatkannya termasuk sang ayah. Mati saja kau Baekhyun! Tak ada yang mengharapkanmu kembali.

.

.

Seringai tipis terbingkai dibibir Chanyeol melihat Tuan Byun begitu kacau dengan hidupnya. Kehilangan Baekhyun seakan menjadi akhir bagi hidup pria paruh baya itu, berlebihan. Tapi baguslah jika bisa mati lebih cepat, setidaknya ia tak harus melihat begitu banyak drama menyedihkan yang selalu saja merusak hari-hari bahagianya. Lihat bagaimana ibunya menghibur suami tersayangnya, itu membuat Chanyeol mual seketika. Berbicara tentang hati nurani, percayalah bahwa Chanyeol masih memilikinya..eumm..mungkin sedikit.

"Berhentilah menangis ayah, semua akan baik-baik saja!" _Mungkin_. Chanyeol tak yakin, dirinya bahkan sudah menghancurkan Baekhyun sejak awal.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU! AKU KEHILANGAN BAEKHYUN! KEHILANGAN ANAKKU!" Sungguh seperti anak-anak pikirnya.

"Pergilah Chanyeol, kau membuat semuanya bertambah buruk!" Seru ibunya dan Chanyeol pun berkacak pinggang tidak percaya. Wow, ibunya mulai tidak waras. Sejak kapan ibunya tega membentakknya.

"Maafkan ibu tapi ini demi kebaikan ayahmu" Baiklah sejak kapan laki-laki itu menjadi ayahnya? Ia mendadak tak ingat.

Chanyeol melenggang pergi tanpa berat hati. Ia lebih senang malah karena bisa mengurus tempat prostitusinya lebih pagi. Mungkin malam ini dia akan menginap mengingat begitu ogahnya Chanyeol melihat Tuan Byun yang makin hari makin kacau dan ibunya juga tak jauh berbeda. Lain kali ingatkan dirinya untuk menculik sang ibu juga. Ia tak bisa melihat ibunya ikut merasakan penderitaan laki-laki tua yang gemar sekali berteriak akhir-akhir ini.

Tuan Byun terlihat begitu frustasi menjelang jabatannya berakhir bulan depan. Seperti jackpot untuk Chanyeol karena pasukan elite yang ditugaskan untuk mencari Baekhyun akan berhenti melakukan pencarian karena Tuan Byun tak punya lagi wewenang untuk mengutus mereka. Nikmati apa yang tengah terjadi dari tempatnya tanpa khawatir akan apapun. Karena ketahuilah, Chanyeol bukanlah pemuda biasa yang hanya mendirikan tempat prostitusi lalu mendapatkan segudang uang.

Drrt… Drrt

Sebuah pesan terpampang diponselnya setelah Chanyeol memasuki mobil Porsche keluaran terbarunya.

 **From : Park Corp.**

 **Kami sudah mengatasi seluruhnya Tuan Park, anda tidak perlu khawatir!**

See! Ia mempunyai segalanya, ohh ayolahh tak berurusan dengan polisi maupun pasukan elite utusan Tuan Byun dan sebagainya tentu saja karena ada orang-orang kepercayaannya. Perusahaan furniture miliknya tak ubahnya hanya mengurus furniture saja. Ia menyulap gedung dilantai paling atas menjadi tempat dimana orang-orang kepercayaannya bekerja. Memonitor apapun yang menjadi penghalang jalannya dan menuntaskan semua sebelum ia susah-susah merasa cemas, begitu cepat dan mudah.

"Siapkan semuanya untuk pertunjukkan malam ini!" Dengan melajukkan mobilnya sedang, Chanyeol menghubungi Kris.

" _Apa! Bukankah besok?"_

"Persiapkan saja karena aku dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang"

" _Oke"_ Setelah mematikan sambungan telefonnya, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup kencang

.

.

Tak pernah disangkanya, Baekhyun akan sudi menunggunya. Ia baru saja sampai diruangannya dan sudah disuguhi wajah kelewat dingin yang dipasang Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menghancurkan mood paginya.

"Berikan aku ponsel!" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangan mengadah. Lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi itu mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya, tiga puluh menit lagi dan Baekhyun belum bersiap-siap.

"Tak ada ponsel! Cepat pakai wig mu sebelum jam sepuluh!" Cukup malas melihat tampang Chanyeol, jangan lagi pemuda itu menolah permintaannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah kau memberikanku ponsel" Tak menyerah hingga Chanyeol dibuat geram.

"Dan melihatmu menghubungi ayahmu begitu?" Sialnya Baekhyun bahkan tak ingat sama sekali nomor telefon ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya harus mengganti nomor telefon satu bulan yang lalu? Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hanya berikan padaku! Aku tak akan melakukannya" Chanyeol mendengus didepan wajah Baekhyun membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek membuang muka.

"Aku akan membunuh ayahmu jika kau terus mendesakku untuk memberikanmu ponsel" Baekhyun melotot tak terima. Kakinya tak ragu untuk mendekati Chanyeol menantang.

"Ancamanmu sungguh tak sebanding Chanyeol" Geram Baekhyun.

"Terus saja mendesakku, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya! Memangnya aku peduli" Sebuah kepalan tangan yang nampak kecil itu menghantam tepat kerahang tegas Chanyeol. Sungguh Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak memberikan sedikit sentuhan diwajah memuakkan itu. Walau tak membuat yang dipukul terhempas jatuh namun hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang. _Damnit!_ Dia bahkan merasakan sakitnya.

"Kau sungguh membuat kesabaranku habis, sial!" Dengan sekali sentakan, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menduduki meja tempatnya bekerja. Menahan laki-laki itu pergi diantara kakinya.

"Kau sama menjijikkannya dengan semua laki-laki yang menyewaku, _fuck!_ " Mendengar umpatan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya. Lihat begitu mudahnya ia mengubah sosok yang dulunya begitu kaku dan pendiam menjadi pribadi yang liar dan kasar. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan tepuk tangan diakhir untuknya juga.

"Kau juga menjijikkan Baekhyun. Lebih menjijikkan dariku dan semua laki-laki yang menyewamu! Katakan bahwa kau straight tapi kau cukup sadar menari didepan para lelaki. Dan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, dimana wibawamu yang dulu? Kau sekarang bahkan tak jauh berbeda dari pelacur yang kecanduan sex" Genggaman tangan Baekhyun menguat disamping tubuhnya dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun meludah tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya brengsek!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas mahalnya. Mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja diludahi Baekhyun. Sebelum ia memukul laki-laki didepannya, dirinya mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu tanpa meloloskan Baekhyun yang kini semakin meronta diantara tubuhnya.

"Dengar! Semakin kau bertingkah seperti ini. Selamanya tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau lolos dari tanganku Byun Baekhyun!" Setelah itu tak ada suara apapun yang Baekhyun keluarkan karena Chanyeol membungkam birbirnya dengan bibir laki-laki itu. Cukup menguntungkan posisi mereka dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dimeja sedangkan Chanyeol yang berdiri merangkum tubuhnya diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

Tak mudah melepaskan diri dari kuatnya lengan Chanyeol jika tidak benar-benar mengumpulkan seluruh energinya dan mengeluarkannya dengan cara mendorong sekuat tenaga. Itu berhasil walau bibir bawahnya tertarik kuat karena gigitan Chanyeol.

"KAU BRENGSEK! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Seru Baekhyun murka. Chanyeol tak menghalangi Baekhyun pergi. Sudah cukup merendahkannya pagi ini dan mungkin lain kali jika Baekhyun berulah, cara seperti ini bisa dilakukan. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum bahagia tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya hati Baekhyun.

"Hei, ada ap—" Belum mengatakan seluruh kalimatnya, Kris sudah mendapatkan senggolan kasar dipundaknya dari Baekhyun. Oh sapaan yang bagus.

"Hei Chanyeol apa yang terjadi pada.. bibirnya?" Tanya Kris _to the point_ dari ambang pintu setelah berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dilorong. Sungguh ia tau apa yang terjadi kepada bibir malang itu, hanya ingin bertanya saja.

Tanpa menyebutkan nama juga Chanyeol sudah tau bahwa yang dimaksud Kris adalah Baekhyun. "Aku hanya menghiburnya" Kata Chanyeol santai lalu Kris memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dengan menciumnya?! Kau gila!"

"Terimakasih"

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Padahal sudah dua minggu tapi masih saja gemetar seperti orang dungu. Hampir saja jatuh terduduk jika tidak tanggap menangkap pole dengan tangan yang lain, bodoh. Sisi buruk dirinya adalah ceroboh, masih ingat dirinya pernah jatuh dari tangga. Mengindahkan rasa sakit, rasa malunya lebih banyak karena menjadi tontonan lucu para maid dirumahnya. Hanya mengingat hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya merindukan rumah.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita" Baekhyun menghentikan pole dancenya mendengar ungkapan tiba-tiba laki-laki dengan setelan licin nan mahal. Dia bicara dengan siapa? Mengajaknya mengobrol saja tidak. Itu aturan disini, pekerja tidak diharuskan berinteraksi lebih dengan tamu atau si penyewa.

"Aku gay tapi kenapa aku sangat tertarik padamu" Tak lagi berhenti. Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi apa yang tadinya terhenti. Laki-laki didepannya mungkin mabuk hingga meracau tidak karuan. Terlihat dua botol wine atau entah apa namanya tergeletak kosong disana.

Uhh ini mulai menyebalkan. Dimana penyewa menginginkan ia melakukan pole dance ditempat karaoke ketimbang tempat yang telah disediakan. Menjadi lebih sunyi ketika hanya melakukan tarian tanpa mendengar suara dari luar. Semua ruangan ditempat ini memang kedap suara tapi samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara dari luar kecuali tempat karaoke.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Oh ayolah tuan penyewa! Baekhyun hanya ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat jadwal-jadwalnya. Jangan buat moodnya hancur karena semua yang ia lakukan hanya setengah hati ditempat ini.

Terpaksa, Baekhyun menghentikan pole dancenya lagi. "Tidak" Singkat, sangat singkat. Seolah si penyewa bisa mengetahui betapa dinginnya sikap Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti versi wanita putra Presiden Byun!" Jika boleh berteriak, ia ingin berteriak sekarang. Apa ia sudah ketahuan? Apa wig yang dipakainya miring hingga dia tau bahwa dirinya mirip Byun Baekhyun? Bodoh padahal dirinya memang Byun Baekhyun.

"Berarti dia pemuda yang menawan" Baekhyun memang menawan. Tanpa sadar dia menyanjung dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" Sebelum lelaki itu mengambil benda yang berada dibelakang punggungnya, Baekhyun sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kau tidak harus memberiku apapun! Ini sudah aturan" Jujur saja ia tidak pernah mau menerima apapun.

"Ini menyenangkan, kau pasti menyukainya" Ia menyukainya? Itu bahkan terdengar lebih buruk dari neraka. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah benar-benar menyukai apapun. Akhirnya Baekhyun menekankan sesuatu, laki-laki itu berbahaya. Tolong yang mendengar isi hatinya kini berteriak, selamatkanlah dirinya!

Ia baru sadar kenapa laki-laki dengan setelan licin itu memilih tempat karaoke. Itu karena tombol pemanggil. Setiap ruangan yang disediakan untuk pole dance atau apapun selalu memiliki tombol pemanggil jika tamu atau si penyewa melakukan hal yang membahayakan dan karaoke tidak memiliki tombol itu.

Demi harga diri yang masih ia junjung begitu tinggi ia gemetaran. Gemetarnya semakin menjadi saat laki-laki itu mendekatinya. Mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sepertinya menggenggam sesuatu dan…oh benar laki-laki itu menggenggam sesuatu yang sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"Kau sepertinya merasa asing dengan benda ini" Baekhyun berbalik menjauh namun lengan laki-laki itu menghalanginya.

"Hei jangan terburu-buru! Masih kurang lima belas menit lagi. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu benda ini dulu. Benda ini bernama _vibrator_ , aku menyarankanmu mencobanya!" Dia memang tidak tau benda seperti apa _vibrator_ itu tapi otaknya menyuruh untuk tidak menyentuh benda itu. Tiba-tiba otak polosnya mode on.

"Tak ada lima belas menit, aku pergi!" Sebelum Baekhyun berhasil meraih kenop pintu. Laki-laki itu sudah menariknya dan memojokkannya kedinding. Alarm bahaya akhirnya berdering sangat kencang saat laki-laki itu meraih hotpantsnya. Oh tidak ini buruk, ini buruk.

Sambil memegangi hotpantsnya sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Entah ia akan berakhir menjadi lebih kotor atau terselamatkan yang terpenting adalah mencari pertolongan dengan berteriak terlebih dahulu. Air mata bodoh kenapa kau harus keluar disaat ia tampak menyedihkan seperti ini.

"TOLONG! AKHHHHHHHHH! SIAPAPUN TO—mphhhh" Sadarkan dirinya untuk memukul kepalanya setelah ini. Kenapa hari ini ia begitu sial dengan mendapat ciuman dari laki-laki brengsek.

"Apa ad—Ya Tuhan Baekhyun!" Setelah melihat seseorang membuka pintu karaoke dari luar Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam. Akhirnya ia terselamatkan dan tak butuh waktu lama pandangan mata Baekhyun menggelap, ia pingsan.

.

.

Kepala Baekhyun seperti akan pecah. Sangat menyakitkan, kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Kedua matanya bahkan terasa berat untuk dibuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka sepenuhnya. Terasa berat memang tapi ia memaksa.

"Hei Kai, kau disini?" Kai mengangguk lalu membantu Baekhyun bangun.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari?" Kai mengangguk lagi, lalu tak lama Kris dan Chanyeol masuk kekamarnya.

"Sial! Kau membuat pelangganku hilang satu Baekhyun" Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuang nafasnya jengah.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun keras. Kris memijat pelipisnya lelah sedangkan Kai memilih diam tidak ikut campur.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya bodoh! Satu milyar hilang begitu saja" Erang Chanyeol.

"Aku dilecehkan sialan! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Kau iblis _dammit_!"

"Kau berlebihan Baekhyun, ada yang lebih buruk dari apa yang kau alami barusan!" Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi kecilnya. Ia ingin meledak.

"Yeol sudahlah! Dia masih butuh penyesuain lagi. Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini, ingat kita menculiknya jadi hal ini pasti berat untuknya!" Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak percaya. Semua terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park! Seseorang ingin bertemu anda. Ini tentang pertunjukan malam nanti" Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Chanyeol memberi syarat dengan anggukan lalu Luhan pun menjauh dari sana.

"Dengar! Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu walau itu termasuk hal buruk sekalipun, aku tetap menyalahkanmu jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi!" Ucap Chanyeol final lalu pemuda tinggi itu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Kris dan Kai melihat genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang mengerat disisi tubuhnya. Kedua mata sipit itu terus memandang pintu kamarnya yang tadi dilewati Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras. Kris dan Kai bahkan terenyuh saat melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Sebagian besar pekerja disini memang memiliki kehidupan yang berat, itu pasti. Tapi tak ada yang sampai membuat Kris dan Kai begitu terenyuh ketika air mata yang tak sampai membasahi pipi itu nampak dikedua bola mata cantik Baekhyun.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, oh ini pertunjukan campuran. Sepertinya hebat karena pertunjukkan kali ini lebih besar dan mewah dari pada minggu lalu dan ini juga pertama kali untuknya bergabung walau karena pemaksaan. Si brengsek sepertinya sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Jika melihat sekeliling lagi, apa para wanita akan melakukan _striptease?_ Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan melihat lingerie dimana-mana. Bukan tidak tahan dalam artian nafsu tapi lebih kepada _ew~_ dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan tontonan seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih menonton berita kenegaraan dari pada harus melihat para wanita menari dengan menggunakan lingerie sembari menggosokkan badannya menggoda disebuah pole. Pria cantik yang ia tau bernama Luhan juga sudah siap dengan kostum rusa kekanakannya diujung sana, terlihat super sexy namun juga cute. Dari pada tubuhnya, Luhan lebih tinggi dan langsing. Itu memberi satu point plus untuk Luhan.

Terlalu terhanyaut memandangi pemuda Beijing itu membuat Baekhyun gelagapan saat Luhan memergokinya. Walau begitu Luhan tetap lah pemuda yang ia tau mempunyai sifat ramah. Lihat saja Luhan masih mengulas senyuman padanya walau ia melihatnya seperti seorang maniak. Ingin sekali membalas senyuman ramah itu namun kaku tetaplah kaku jadi ia hanya bisa diam saja.

"Hei gantilah dengan ini!" Seseorang menepuk pundakknya dari belakang dan itu Kai. Memberikan kemeja hitam untuk dipakainya ketika ia tampil. Oh asal kalian tau saja bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan pole dance kakunya tapi ia akan menyumbangkan suaranya dengan bernyanyi. Salah satu hobby rahasianya yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya, ibu dan juga Tuhan.

Karena tak mungkin ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos sedangkan ia sudah memakai celana kulit hitam ketat yang nampak mengerikan. Akhirnya ia diberikan baju lain karena kemeja putih sudah terlalu membosankan.

"Tunggu, apa yang salah dengan kemeja ini?" Baekhyun mengamati kemeja berwarna hitam ditangannya dan baru sadar bahwa kemeja itu transparan. Ia memang menginginkan baju yang lain tapi bukan berarti Kai harus memberikannya kemeja transparan, wtf!

"Kau harus menggunakannya atau kau akan berakhir ditangan Chanyeol lagi" Persetan dengan semuanya. Si brengsek itu pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini.

"Oh itu si brengsek!" Pekik Baekhyun membuat Kai bahkan wanita yang berdiri disampingnya menoleh. Tak malu, Baekhyun malah bangga dengan pekikannya dan itu membuat Kai terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Mungkin kebencian Baekhyun sudah mendarah daging, mengingat Chanyeol begitu dihormati oleh banyak orang pikir Kai.

Sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai dan Baekhyun semakin ingin muntah melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dibarisan terdepan bersama tamu berjas licin lainnya.

"Kau tidak berniat membuangnya kan?" Baekhyun bergumam mengiyakan dan Kai hanya mengangguk maklum. Sudahlah, Baekhyun bukan laki-laki yang mudah dipaksa. Setidaknya ia sudah memberikan kemeja itu.

.

.

"Kita tau bahwa pekerja pria maupun wanita disini memiliki kelas yang berbeda-beda dan saya ingin memperkenalkan pekerja wanita yang kami miliki, yang teristimewa dan paling spesial!" Semua mata celingukan melihat belum ada seorang pun kecuali mc yang ada diatas panggung. Seluruh sudut ruangan besar itu berbisik penasaran siapa orang yang special itu. Park Chanyeol yang merasakan susasana ruangan nampak sedikit riuh menyeringai tipis. Mudah-mudahan Baekhyun tidak berakhir ditangannya malam ini.

"Baekhee, naiklah keatas panggung" Suasana didalam ruang besar semakin riuh ketika siluet cantik dengan rambut light brown tergerai indah. Dengan celana panjang berbahan kulit super ketat ditambah kemeja putih sederhana membuat para tamu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

"Aku sudah menduga dia tak akan memakai kemeja itu, keras kepala!" Gumam Chanyeol.

 _Tapi dia tetap indah._

"Perkenalkan dirimu Baekhee, para tamu ingin lebih mengenalmu" Jika saja ia bukanlah manusia melainkan sebuah lilin, mungkin ia sudah meleleh saking malunya. Ia tidak merasa senang sama sekali melakukan hal ini. Terlalu banyak orang, terlalu ramai karena itu membuatnya semakin menciut ketakutan seakan menelan habis kepercayaan dirinya.

"Bisakah aku langsung menyanyi saja!" Ungkapan Baekhyun yang terlalu terus terang membuat sang mc sedikit gelagapan.

"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu" Setelah sang mc menjauh, musik mulai berputar. Sebuah alunan lagu milik Ed Sheeren – Give Me Love dipadu suara Baekhyun yang begitu lembut terdengar diintro lagu.

 _Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,_

Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya. Ia sudah menebak pasti suara Baekhyun terdengar bagus karena laki-laki itu ingin bernyanyi saat pertunjukkan tapi Chanyeol akui bahwa ia terkejut saat mendengar suara Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Terdengar lebih dari sekedar bagus, suaranya lembut dan menghangatkan. Mengabaikan wig yang tengah dipakai laki-laki itu, untuk saat ini Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri. Seperti awal pertemuan pertamanya, Baekhyun terlihat kaku, pendiam dan menawan hati.

 _And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya…_

… _.._

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love…._

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diseluruh ruangan tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Kris juga Kai yang berada dibelakang panggung. Tak ada yang menyangkal bahwa penampilan Baekhyun begitu membius. Walau membungkukkan badannya terimakasih tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak menampakkan senyumnya barang secuil. Ia malah bingung apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Apa ia harus turun panggung atau tetap berdiri diatas panggung.

"HEI!" Semua pasang mata menatap laki-laki setengah baya yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dari bangku tamu.

"Ya Tuan?" Itu suara mc yang telah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku menyewanya semalam 2 milyar!" Baekhyun menganga terkejut saat laki-laki tua itu tiba-tiba menawarnya.

"Wow, bahkan saya belum menawarkan anda sudah memulai" Baekhyun tak bisa menutup mulutnya terkejut jadi si brengsek itu berencana menyewanya disaat seperti ini. Ini gila! Apa si brengsek itu pikir bahwa dirinya barang yang akan dilelang!

"Sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman, saya akan menjelaskan aturannya!" Kris dan Kai yang sama-sama mendengar itu ditempat yang berbeda hanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol tidak percaya. Pria itu merencanakan hal ini tanpa memberitahu siapapun, bagus Kris dan Kai menjadi semakin khawatir kepada Baekhyun.

"Wanita menawan bernama Baekhee disamping saya ini setiap hari disewa hanya untuk dua orang berharga 1 milyar untuk satu jam, hanya untuk satu jam!" Sang mc memberi penekanan kalimat diakhir dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis.

"Akan kutambah menjadi 3 milyar untuk semalam! Satu jam terlalu singkat" Laki-laki paruh baya itu kembali menawar.

"Pemilik tempat ini menyutujui untuk melakukan apapun kepada Baekhee hanya untuk satu jam!" Baekhyun sudah tak dapat berkata apapun bahkan didalam hatinya. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol terus membuatnya sakit hati. Persetan untuk menjadi lebih tegar, air mata yang sudah ditahannya beberapa menit yang lalu kini lolos. Meluncur mulus membasahi pipi gembulnya. Seiring mulai banyaknya yang menawar.

"Ayolah, 3 milyar semalam!"

"Aku berani 3,5 milyar semalam!"

"Serahkan dia padaku! 4,5 milyar semalam!"

"Untukku saja! 5 milyar semalam!"

"5,7 semalam!"

"Hei, hei aku tidak jadi 3 milyar. 7 milyar semalam!"

Sang mc kewalahan menanggapi berbagai tawaran yang menginginkan Baekhyun disewa semalam. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang memberikan isyarat setuju jika ada yang lebih tinggi lagi. Tapi menyewakan Baekhyun untuk semalam sungguh merugikannya, seandainya 5 milyar untuk satu jam, ia pasti mendapatkan untung besar.

"10 milyar untuk satu jam!"

Semua orang termasuk Chanyeol dan mc mencari pria yang berani menawar 10 milyar untuk satu jam. Disana! Laki-laki yang terlihat masih muda duduk nyaman dibangku paling pojok atas. Semua tak lepas dari gerik-gerik laki-laki yang mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. Berjalan kedepan dengan angkuh mengacuhkan semua mata yang hanya tertuju padanya.

"Ambilah!" Laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan tinggi itu melempar Chanyeol dengan sebuah kunci.

"Aku akan membayar 10 milyar setelah selesai dengan Baekhee. Ambilah kunci mobilku sebagai jaminan jika kau tidak percaya padaku! Benda itu lebih dari 10 milyar" Antara kesal dan bingung Chanyeol menatap kunci yang barusan ditangkapnya dari pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Sial ia seperti _speechless!_

Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri didepannya adalah laki-laki yang menawarnya 10 milyar. Baru saja akan mendongak, laki-laki itu menahan kepalanya.

"Tetaplah menunduk, aku tau kau menangis.." Bagai tersihir, Baekhyun terdiam dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. Lalu tak berapa lama ia merasakan tarikan lembut dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau aman sekarang bersamaku Baekhyun!"

Dia menyebut nama aslinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Fuihh~ gimana chapter ini? Puas atau gimana? Wkwk~ chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya hampir 4K *tepuk tangan sendiri* ga nyangka bisa ngetik sepanjang dan dapat ide selancar ini. Kalo ada yang ngerasa ciumannya ChanBaek kurang greget, saya emang sengaja. Saya juga masih kukuh bikin karakter Chanyeol asem banget pengen digaruk saking keselnya wkwk~**

 **Cieee… yang lagi honeymoon di Hawaii, dan waktu workshop seteam sama mbak taey**n (maaf ga bisa sebut merk :v) antara seneng dan baper waktu Chanbaek ikutan ke Hawaii. Tega bener ninggalin anaknya yang lagi susah payah ngetik empeb wkwk~**

 **Kembali bahas FF, ada yang bisa nebak ga siapa laki-laki 10 milyar? Tapi jangan ditebak deh entar ga surprise *dasar plinplan* :D Oh ya kayaknya setelah ini saya ga bisa fast update atau mungkin hiatus karena saya udah mulai masuk kuliah lagi. Gatau FF ini bakal ikut hiatus atau ga yang jelas updatenya pasti lama, maafkan saya *bow***

 **Sebenernya saya pengen ngomong banyak tapi ga jadi karena udah mau nyampe 4K wkwk~ jari saya juga lagi sakit karna kebanyakan mainan hape sama laptop mulu jadi saya udahin cuap-cuap ga jelasnya ini.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be ghostie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _._

 _Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri didepannya adalah laki-laki yang menawarnya 10 milyar. Baru saja akan mendongak, laki-laki itu menahan kepalanya._

" _Tetaplah menunduk, aku tau kau menangis.." Bagai tersihir, Baekhyun terdiam dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. Lalu tak berapa lama ia merasakan tarikan lembut dipergelangan tangannya._

" _Kau aman sekarang bersamaku Baekhyun!"_

 _Dia menyebut nama aslinya._

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 5

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Baekhee

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun melepas cengkraman tangan pemuda itu paksa, menghempaskannya kasar saat pemuda dengan paras rupawan itu membawanya kesebuah lorong.

"Maaf" Sesal pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Kenapa ia menjadi semenyedihkan ini, sial!

"Baiklah sekarang kita selesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Pemilik tempat ini mengijinkan penyewa melakukan apapun padaku selama satu jam penuh. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Pole dance? Striptease? Atau sex?" Mungkin ini yang diinginkan si brengsek Chanyeol itu untuk merusaknya. Dia sudah tak akan keberatan lagi tentang melakukan 'sex' yang bahkan belum pernah berani ia pikirkan selama hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun! Hanya temani aku mengobrol" Sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya Baekhyun mengerut bingung. Menyewanya 10 milyar dan tidak melakukan apapun? Mungkin pemuda itu sudah gila atau Baekhyun saja yang sedang beruntung.

"Siapa kau?" Dengan nada yang terdengar sinis, Baekhyun bertanya.

Apakah pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar memiliki banyak uang? Tak terlihat bahwa dari golongan elite melihat cara berpakaiannya yang nampak sederhana. Hanya memakai kemeja berwarna peach dipadukan dengan celana kain yang warnanya lebih gelap. Itu terlalu biasa untuk golongan berdompet tebal.

"Oh Sehun" Jawabnya singkat tapi terdengar begitu ramah ditelinganya.

"Hanya itu?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau Baekhyun?" Pemuda yang kini ia tau bernama Sehun itu tertawa kecil. Bahkan sempat terbahak, sial! Hanya mendengarnya tertawa saja ia seperti tersinggung.

"Oh ayolah~ berhenti berpura-pura menjadi Baekhee! Aku tau semuanya Byun Baekhyun!" Seketika Baekhyun membekap mulut Sehun lalu menggiring pemuda itu kesebuah ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melakukan pole dance.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu disini!" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Apa kau senang seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

 _Shit!_ Tentu saja tidak. Pemuda ini bodoh atau apa. Siapa yang mau melakukan hal kotor seperti ini. Walaupun sebagian besar pekerja disini menikmati menjadi seorang pelacur tapi pengecualian untuknya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Lihat apa yang kau kenakan Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi itu datar. Sepertinya Sehun lupa bahwa ia tidak buta. Tentu saja ia tau apa yang dikenakannya. Wig, kemeja, dan hotpants. Semua menjijikkan.

"10 Milyar untuk omong kosong?" Siapapun tolong tutup mulut pemuda didepannya ini dengan lakban. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh menyakitkan. Terdengar biasa namun terasa sakit didalam dadanya. Baekhyun tau bahwa dirinya sudah terlihat buruk tapi apa yang Sehun katakan seperti berhasil menohok hatinya.

"Apa selama ini kau melayani penyewamu dengan melakukan sex?" Sungguh Sehun penasaran akan hal itu. Sejak ia tau dari sekertarisnya bahwa laki-laki yang selama ini diculik menjadi pekerja ditempat prostitusi membuat Sehun seakan ingin meremas-remas rambutnya. Diotaknya tempat prostitusi selalu berkaitan dengan 'menjual diri'. Melakukan sex, sex, sex dan sex.

"Tidak" Sesingkat itu namun berhasil membuat Sehun begitu lega. Baekhyun mempunyai mood yang buruk malam ini, dan Sehun mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi Baekhyun, aku tau kau tidak ingin mendengarku bicara" Wow! Apa kalian mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan? Baekhyun tidak sedang tuli mendadak kan?!

.

"Apa kau akan melakukan pole dance setelah ini?"

Saat Sehun memperbolehkannya pergi, Baekhyun seperti ingin menelan pemuda tinggi itu saking gemasnya. Gemas karena terlalu senang karena mereka..eum maksudnya Sehun mengakhiri omong kosong yang sialnya menyakitkan.

"Aku akan tidur setelah ini" Uhh tidak bisakah Sehun pergi sekarang? Pemuda itu terlalu jauh mengantarnya. Dia hanya tamu dan dia berani mengikuti sampai kekamarnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan hal ini Baekhyun" Dirinya sendiri juga tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"Hei! Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" Sehun dan Baekhyun otomatis menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Itu si ' _fuck_ Chanyeol' yang berjalan dari arah ruangannya yang berada dilantai paling atas.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga adik tirimu baik-baik Tuan Park!" Chanyeol memincingkan sebelah alisnya. Apa pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan adik tiri? Jika dilihat ia seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

Sebelum langkah Sehun terlalu jauh, Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Kau lupa ini?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan kunci mobil ditangan kanannya. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya jika kau mau" Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh ditengah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku bisa membeli lebih dari ini" Lemparan kunci mobil yang diterima Sehun seakan meledeknya. _Dammit!_

"Kalian terlihat kekanakan!" Ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol setelah figur Sehun semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Diam!" Baekhyun hanya mendengus malas lalu memasuki kamarnya disertai dentuman keras saat laki-laki mungil itu menutup pintunya.

Entah karena otaknya encer secara alamiah atau dentuman pintu Baekhyun yang mengencerkan otaknya. Chanyeol jadi ingat siapa pemuda 10 milyar itu. Pemuda dengan tubuh semampai yang ia lihat diacara makan malam saat dirinya dan Baekhyun menjadi tamu undangan menggantikan kedua orang tuanya. Benar, dia adalah pemuda diacara makan malam waktu itu.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Ya Tuhan ini tinggi sekali" Awalnya memang sangat kukuh untuk kabur tapi hanya melihat dari jendela kamarnya saja Baekhyun sudah ingin menyerah. kamarnya dilantai empat. Dua selimut, miliknya dan yang dipinjamnya dari Luhan ditambah seprai tapi masih tak bisa menjangkau tanah, malah hanya mencapai lantai dua.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Rasanya Baekhyun ingin gantung diri saja.

"Kau tidak sedang kabur kan?" Baekhyun seketika memukuli dada Kai brutal. Apa-apa'an laki-laki itu tidak dengar suara kakinya tiba-tiba sudah bersuara tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau! Berhenti membuatku jantungan" Kai tertawa lalu melirik keluar jendela. Melihat hasil kerja Baekhyun yang menyedihkan.

"Kau bisa terjatuh dan kepalamu patah lalu menggelinding jika mengikatnya seperti itu!" Bolehkah jika ia mencekik Kai sekarang? Ia jadi semakin bingung untuk memutuskan kabur. Ucapan pemuda itu sudah menakutinya.

Tangan Kai terulur, melepaskan seprai yang terikat diujung tempat tidur Baekhyun lalu menarik ikatan selimut yang terjuntai diluar jendela. Baekhyun hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang sedang Kai lakukan. Seperti seekor puppy yang patuh terhadap sang majikan.

"Sebenarnya selimutnya cukup panjang untuk membuatmu mencapai tanah tapi kau saja yang tidak bisa mengikatnya. Lihat caraku mengikatnya! Kau seharusnya pakai simpul ini agar ikatannya kuat" Setelah itu Kai kembali mengeluarkan ikatan selimut itu keluar jendela. Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu lakukan?

"Kuharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah kau kabur" Baekhyun mengangguk walau sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kai.

"Aku berhutang padamu Kai. Sekarang menjauhlah dari kamarku! Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatmu disini saat aku kabur" Kai sempat menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir saat ia sudah siap dalam posisi untuk menuruni ikatan selimutnya. Dan setelahnya pemuda tan itu akhirnya melangkah pergi.

.

.

Seperti bermimpi di siang bolong, Baekhyun berhasil kabur setelah mengalami pengalaman terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Baekhyun berayun-ayun selama lebih dari sepuluh menit karena tidak yakin untuk melompat kebawah setelah ia sudah mencapai kain selimut yang terakhir.

Dengan modal hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana longgar, Baekhyun berjalan seperti orang hilang dipinggiran kota. Walau kenyataannya dia memang dikategorikan sebagai orang hilang. Sepertinya menjadi tak terekspos dunia luar saat ayahnya masih menjadi seorang presiden cukup menguntungkan. Lihat bagaimana banyak orang lalu lalang tapi tak ada satupun yang mengenalnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung akan satu hal. Apa orang-orang dipinggiran kota tidak mempunyai televisi, radio atau semacamnya? Mungkin berita dirinya hilang sudah tersebar dimana-mana pasti semua orang mengenalinya bahkan dirinya tanpa mengenakan wig sekarang. Tapi sebentar! Apakah berita ia diculik juga dirahasiakan?

"Sepertinya ayah sudah tidak peduli padaku!" Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan kaki tanpa alas yang berjalan terseok ditrotoar jalan. Sungguh ia tak beda jauh dari gembel. Miris!

"Berjalan sendirian adik manis?" Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya. Siapa yang ingin menjadi adik seorang pria jelek dengan tato bergambar demon dilengannya itu.

Sungguh Baekhyun seperti merasakan suasana yang berbeda disini. Semua pelosok Korea Selatan tidak asing untuknya saat menemani sang ayah melakukan tugas kepresidenannya tapi pinggiran kota yang entah Baekhyun tidak tau nama kota ini terasa begitu aneh. Ia baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya hanya berlalu lalang tanpa memperdulikan satu sama lain.

 _Kuharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah kau kabur._

Kai. Laki-laki itu. Apa ini maksudnya?

Ia mendadak merasa seperti terjebak disebuah kota dimana seluruh orang dikota itu mati. Bukan dalam artian bahwa mati secara harfiah tapi seperti suasana dikota dimana ia berpijak begitu dingin dan kelam.

Tak berpikir untuk tetap mematung ditempatnya. Baekhyun memilih untuk berlari pergi. Ia cukup pesimis dengan jangka kakinya untuk berlari setelah mengetahui betapa cepatnya pria jelek dengan tato demon dilengannya beserta dua temannya itu sudah dibelakangnya.

Sudah tiga kali ia berteriak minta tolong tapi nihil. Tak ada yang menolong bahkan kerumunan orang dengan baju kantor yang sudah berulang kali ia jumpai tak ada yang tertarik menolong bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh kearahnya. Ia ingin menangis. Kota ini terlalu menakutkan untuknya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa peduli ditempat ini.

"AAKKKHHHHH! Jangan kumohon! Lepaskan aku kumohon!" Air mata bodoh jangan keluar disaat seperti ini! Kau hanya akan terlihat lemah dan mereka akan bertambah senang melihatnya.

Hanya satu tangan untuk membuat kedua tangannya tidak berkutik. Jika tangan yang lain mencengkram tubuhnya, sudah dipastikan ia berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat disini?" _Dammit!_ Ia ketakutan. Munafik jika ia masih berani berurusan dengan pria bertato yang sudah menyeret dirinya disebuah tempat diantara gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

"Tolong lepaskan aku!" Sial! Suaranya bahkan bergetar.

"Buka bajumu adik manis!" Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk menatap telapak kakinya kini langsung mendongak terkejut.

"Dilihat dari caramu menatapku sepertinya kau pendatang baru dikota ini. Apa kau tidak atau tempat mengerikan apa yang kau kunjungi?"

"Memang dimana ini?" Pria itu tertawa kencang, tawanya menggema menjadikan suasana bertambah menyeramkan.

"Dua puluh tahun lalu kota ini disebut sebagai surga dunia. Tempat dimana kalangan elite tinggal, kau bisa melihat begitu mewahnya bangunan disekitarmu sebelum mereka hancur pastinya"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Ia pernah dengar sejarah hancurnya kota ini sebelumnya dari sekertaris ayahnya. Jadi selama ini cerita sekertaris ayahnya tentang kota mati itu memang ada?

Singkat cerita, dua puluh tahun yang lalu memang menjadi masa jayanya kota yang sekarang dijuluki kota mati ini. Berawal dari banyaknya tempat prostitusi yang dibangun dan dibuka secara terang-terangan menjadikan perpindahan penduduk dari kalangan elite meningkat pesat dikota ini.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kecenderungan akan gairah sex semakin menjadi dan pemerintah tidak tinggal diam mengenai hal itu. Pemerintah bertindak untuk menyulitkan pengusaha yang mendirikan tempat prostitusi meliputi izin mendirikan bangunan secara legal dan apa fungsi dari bangunan yang akan dibangun nantinya. Tapi kemudian hal itu dibahas dirapat pemerintahan dan akhirnya mendirikan tempat prostitusi dilegalkan karena meningkatkan pendapatan Negara. Jika hal itu semacam tempat perjudian mungkin Baekhyun sedikit yahh bisa dikatakan memakluminya tapi mereka melegalkan banyak tempat prostitusi, _what the fuck!_ Ia bahkan sempat tak percaya ayahnya menandatangani setuju untuk melegalkannya,

Krekk…

Mereka merobek kaos yang dikenakannya kasar. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia masih sempatnya bercerita disaat-saat genting seperti sekarang ini. Menggelikan!

"Semua hancur! Semua orang dikota ini kecanduan sex. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan hartanya dan rela kerja mati-matian hanya untuk menyewa pelacur tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan mereka makan nantinya jika uang sudah ditukar dengan sex yang menggairahkan!"

Baekhyun kalang kabut menghalau tiga pasang tangan yang menggrayangi tubuhnya. Isakannya bahkan terdengar begitu memilukan saat celana longgar yang sekuat tenaga ia pertahankan tetap terpasang ditubuhnya kini sirna. Terlempar jauh dari pandangannya. Menangis, tentu hanya menangis yang ia bisa.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari jika tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dari neraka tapi kau malah berjalan sendirian seakan menjajakan tubuhmu untuk dilihat banyak orang. Jika sudah begitu! Siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak memperkosamu huh?!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika mereka membaringkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan boxer. Ketiga mata pria itu menggelap seperti terbutakan akan hawa nafsu hingga tak memperdulikan dimana mereka menidurkan tubuhnya. Aspal becek dengan genangan air keruh dan sampah yang berserakan keluar dari tempatnya. Tempat ini kotor ditambah dirinya yang benar-benar kotor. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Dorr...

Lebih sibuk meratapi nasibnya. Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari jika salah satu dari pria yang mencoba memperkosanya sudah tergeletak dengan peluru yang menembus kepala pria itu. Bahkan darah pun ikut mngotori perutnya.

Dorr… Dorr…

"AKHH!" Berteriak lebih nyaring saat baru sadar apa yang tengah terjadi. Kini tak ada yang tersisa karena dua pria lainnya juga tertembak tepat dijantungnya. Siapa yang membunuh ketiga pria itu Baekhyun tak peduli. Karena ia memilih meringkuk disudut dengan tangan yang memeluk kakinya untuk menutupi tubuh hampir telanjangnya. Ia bersembunyi dari siapapun yang kini mendekatinya terdengar dari langkah tegas gemeletuk sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Tangisannya ia redam sembari kedua mata yang tertutup rapat dan tangan yang semakin kencang memeluk kaki kecilnya, berharap siapapun itu tidak menemukannya.

Namun, BANG! Ia tertangkap.

"JANGAN!" Berteriak memekakan telinga saat seseorang menariknya berdiri dengan kasar.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara itu…

Matanya terbuka dan menemukan laki-laki yang amat dibencinya berdiri menatapnya rapuh. Oh bagus, apa ia masih bermimpi disiang bolong? Benarkah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini Park Chanyeol?

Sebenarnya ia sangat malu saat Chanyeol menemukannya dalam keadaan mengerikan seperti ini tapi ia mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa tenang karena selamat dari ketiga pria yang mencoba memperkosanya. Dan juga seperti ada perasaan senang saat Chanyeol menyelamatkannya. Entah itu karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan sumber pendapatan terbesarnya atau Chanyeol khawatir layaknya seorang kakak yang cemas saat melihat adiknya jatuh dari atas sepeda.

Apapun itu yang terpenting ia sudah merasa aman didekat Chanyeol, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan otakmu itu untuk berfikir sebelum kabur! Kau hampir saja habis jika aku tidak menemukanmu" Rupanya Baekhyun mulai gila karena membiarkan Chanyeol mengoceh tanpa memprotesnya.

Baekhyun otomatis menutupi tubuhnya walau itu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menghalau mata Chanyeol dari tubuh hampir telanjangnya. _Oh ayolah singkirkan mata keranjangmu itu Park fuckin' Chanyeol!_

Laki-laki yang masih sedikit Baekhyun harapkan menjadi kakaknya kini mendesah kesal saat melihat kaosnya robek dan celana longgarnya yang kotor sudah tak tertolong.

Baekhyun melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dalam diam. Laki-laki itu mengantongi pistol disaku belakang celana jeansnya lalu membuka jaket kulitnya dan melepas kemeja putih bersih yang dikenakannya. Ia tetap diam saat Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada mengenakan kemeja ditubuhnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menggendongnya ala pengantin setelah sebelumnya mengenakan jeket kulitnya dengan resleting yang ditariknya sampai sebatas pangkal leher.

"Celanamu kotor jadi aku tidak mungkin mengenakannya padamu" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang berani melirikmu jika kau bersamaku" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan itu membuat Chanyeol berdecak marah. Sepertinya kekhawatiran Baekhyun diketahui Chanyeol dengan baik. Ia harap tak ada seorang pun yang berani melirik area pribadinya yang hanya terselimuti boxer, semoga saja.

"Mengumpatlah padaku brengsek! Aku tau kau marah. Kau malah menakutiku jika hanya diam dengan tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu!" Seketika Baekhyun bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih"

Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berusaha duduk dibantu Luhan yang memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Itu aku yang menggantinya. Kau pingsan saat berada di mobil Chanyeol dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengganti bajumu" Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sudah berpakaian. Piyama dengan gambar beruang kutub, terlihat lucu dimatanya. Apa ini selera Luhan?

"eum.. Baekhyun, aku tau memang berat melakukan hal semacam pole dance dan sebagainya tapi setidaknya disini lebih aman dibanding diluar sana" Yahh Luhan benar untuk itu dan Baekhyun baru mengetahuinya walaupun ia masih setengah mati membenci tempat ini.

"Apa kau berasal dari kota ini?" Luhan menggeleng lalu ia pindah yang sebelumnya duduk dikursi sekarang menjadi duduk seranjang dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang bersandar nyaman dikepala ranjang.

"Tidak ada yang berasal dari kota ini jika kau tidak benar-benar dari golongan elite dulunya. Aku dari Seoul dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang eum.. _bitch_ karena adikku sakit dan harus secepatnya dioperasi. Aku butuh banyak uang saat itu hingga aku berani datang kekota ini untuk mencari pekerjaan" Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir resiko apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat memasuki kota ini. Tapi sebelum aku berakhir lebih parah, Kris menolongku dan menawarkanku pekerjaan. Dan lihat! Sekarang aku berakhir disini"

Ahh ia kembali ke mode pendiamnya sekarang. Kenapa ia harus diam jika yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah marah, kesal dan sedih setelah kejadian yang menimpanya. Apakah perlu melempari Luhan dengan bantal sambil berterik seperti orang gila? Haruskah? Entahlah, sepertinya ia cukup lelah untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Istirahatlah lagi Baekhyun! Kau terlihat pucat. Aku akan meninggalkanmu" Luhan membantu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menarik selimut itu sampai sebatas dada lalu melenggang pergi setelah memberikan Baekhyun senyuman penenang diambang pintu.

.

"Aku mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk dua hari"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Seperti tidak rela memberinya libur. Sangat kentara dari suaranya. Ia jadi mendadak mual.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa tetap beke—"

"TIDAK!" Astaga! Kenapa dengan Chanyeol malam ini? Dia aneh!

"Jangan berteriak didepan wajahku!" Semprot Baekhyun.

"Terserah! Yang penting aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk dua hari" Berhentilah peduli sialan! Kau hanya membuang dollarmu jika menyuruhku libur selama dua hari. Tanpa sadar ia seperti sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas kotornya, wtf!

"Aku ingin kau memulihkan kondisi mentalmu setelah kejadian itu!" Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan Chanyeol cukup terpaku melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak harus peduli padaku bahkan hal yang paling buruk menimpaku sekalipun. Kau mengatakannya waktu itu. Disini! Sangat membekas disini!" Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya.

"Kau seperti orang lain sekarang. Bahkan kejadian memilukan yang menimpamu tadi tak lantas membuatmu menangis" Seharusnya Baekhyun tersenyum bangga akan hal itu tapi yakinlah jika hatinya sakit menyadari betapa jauh berbedanya ia dengan Byun Baekhyun yang penuh wibawa dahulu. Itu sama halnya seperti ribuan kepingan tajam serempak menancapi dadanya.

"Hatiku telah mati Hyung" Chanyeol membeku.

Dibalik panggilan Hyung yang Baekhyun ucapkan seperti tersirat banyak makna yang memilukan. Setelah lebih dari dua bulan akhirnya panggilan itu kembali tersemat dibelakang namanya dan itu berhasil menggerak hati Chanyeol. Andai saja ia mengesampingkan sifat iblis yang tertanam ditubuhnya mungkin ia sudah membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Menenangkan seperti Baekhyun baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk dan membisikkan kalimat penenang disetiap detik dekapannya.

Jauh didalam relung hati Chanyeol, ia tak sanggup untuk menyakiti Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menangis. Tapi percuma karena semua itu bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya. Itu sulit untuknya berubah.

"Jika itu maumu, lakukanlah!" Chanyeol melempar sebuah note didada Baekhyun kasar. Jadwalnya. Tidak lagi dua namun ada enam dan berakhir tengah malam. Keterlaluan bukan?! Tapi ini yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

 _Kuharap Sehun datang malam ini._

Sekedar memberinya perasaan memiliki seorang teman. Walau hanya sebatas angan-angan semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Waktu ngetik ini saya dilema karena ide yang udah saya pupuk sejak dua hari lalu hilang entah kemana. Sebenernya saya agak khawatir mau update FF ini karena takutnya mengecewakan. Padahal tadinya saya pengen hiatus tapi entah kenapa, sore tadi atasan saya mulangin lebih awal jadi bisa nyempetin ngetik walau super ngebut dan idenya mendadak. Takutnya kalau ditunda lagi bakal jadi kebiasaan, ga diupdate2 dan idenya semakin hilang.**

 **Pemuda 10 milyar kebanyakan pada nebak Sehun wkwk~ kalian emang bener kok tapi awalnya saya pake Suho, saya ubah jadi Sehun karena lebih pantes dan feelnya juga dapet buat ngomporin hubungan kakak-adek antara Chanbaek :D Walau ide cerita bisa berubah kapan aja tergantung imajinasi saya tapi saya cuma mau ingetin, jangan berharap lebih sama karakternya Sehun! Entah nanti Sehun jadi orang ketiga atau apapun yang penting disini saya berusaha hanya focus pada Chanbaek.**

 **Btw, abis liat video Chanyeol bilang 'saranghaeyo' ke Baekhyun di ig jadi pengen bikin selipan manis2 tadi tapi ga jadi karena mungkin bakal aneh kalo Chanbaek masih tegang(?) tiba-tiba jadi mesra wkwk~**

 **Udah ahh saya akhiri aja cuap-cuap yang sebenernya curhat ini wkwk~**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik!)**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Jika itu maumu, lakukanlah!" Chanyeol melempar sebuah note didada Baekhyun kasar. Jadwalnya. Tidak lagi dua namun ada enam dan berakhir tengah malam. Keterlaluan bukan?! Tapi ini yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

 _Kuharap Sehun datang malam ini._

Sekedar memberinya perasaan memiliki seorang teman. Walau hanya sebatas angan-angan semata.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 6

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Baekhee

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Tempat prostitusi yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul itu menampakkan hingar-bingarnya. Hari semakin larut namun tak menyurutkan pengunjung yang datang. Baekhyun berdecak saat mendengar suara dari lantai dasar yang menjadi club malam itu begitu berisik. Bola matanya menelusuri setiap sudut tempat kotor ini dan tanpa sadar menghela nafas.

Melihat begitu banyak pengunjung yang wara-wiri disepanjang lorong membuat Baekhyun berpikir. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa banyak uang yang mereka keluarkan hanya untuk menikmati wine warna-warni itu dalam semalam. Menyewa beberapa wanita maupun pria hanya untuk melakukan sex. Apa yang mereka dapat setelah melakukan semua itu? Kepuasan?

"Untuk apa kau berdiri disini?" Itu Kris dari belakang punggungnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat" Jawabnya santai.

"Jika tak ada jadwal, kau bisa kembali kekamarmu" Inginnya tapi tidak bisa jadi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Kurang satu pelanggan lagi sebelum tengah malam. Chanyeol memberikanku enam jadwal tapi dia menyuruhku untuk menambahnya satu lagi" Iblis itu niat sekali membuat Baekhyun sengsara, pikir Kris.

"Apa kau berniat menunggu disini?" Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya.

"Memang apa yang selama ini kulakukan selain menunggu disini" Kris terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu dibawah saja?!" Baekhyun menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku tidak tahan dengan bau alcohol dan asap rokok. Aku juga tidak suka mendengarkan music yang berisik"

Seharusnya menyetujui rencana Chanyeol untuk menculik Baekhyun dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Lihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu tak cocok dengan tempat yang menurut laki-laki mungil itu asing setiap harinya. Bahkan jujur saja ia tak tahan melihat bagaimana si mungil itu menampakkan ekspresi was-was setiap waktu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kris!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

.

"Wow~ 10 milyar duduk didepanku huh?!"

"Hei hentikan Jack, kau berlebihan!" Jackson menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya untuk menggoda laki-laki 10 milyar yang ternyata Sehun.

"Aku bilang hentikan oke!" Lalu Jackson mengangkat kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan 'baiklah aku akan berhenti sekarang'

"Berikan aku minuman biasanya!" Jackson mengangguk. Dau bulan sudah ia dan Sehun saling mengenal. Walau hanya saling mengenal dan melempar obrolan ringan, Ia sudah tau bahwa Sehun kemari hanya untuk sebuah alasan. Ia bukan yang paling tau tentang pemuda itu, tapi ia yakin Sehun bukan pemuda yang menyukai kawasan atau tempat seperti ini. Tidak sulit untuk melihatnya. Datang seminggu sekali hanya untuk duduk dan minum lalu Sehun selalu menyudahinya pada gelas ketiga kemudian melenggang pergi. Itu seperti kebiasaan sebelum pertunjukkan minggu lalu digelar.

Jackson akhirnya tau sebuah alasan yang menjadi rutinitas Sehun ditempat ini. Penari pole, si permata _Baekhee_.

"Kau kemari tidak untuk Baekhee bukan?" Sehun meliriknya. Menegak minuman yang diberikannya lalu menggeleng.

"Dia tidak ada jadwal untuk tengah malam" Jackson menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

" _Dude_! mungkin kepalaku bisa menjadi sarang peluru jika bos mendengar ini. Satu minggu yang lalu bos menambah jadwal Baekhee hingga tengah malam setelah kejadian pemerkosaan yang dialami Baekhee" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pemerkosaan?" Jackson mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya mendekati telinga Sehun.

"Baekhee mencoba kabur tapi dia tidak tau betul bagaimana kacaunya keadaan kota ini. Dia hampir saja diperkosa sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya" Sehun tiba-tiba membuka dompetnya. Mengeluarkan _black card_ dan meletakkannya didepan Jackson.

"Aku menyewa Baekhee, bayar dengan ini!" Jackson melihat pemilik _black card_ sudah pergi secepat angin. Ia hanya bisa menatap _balck card_ ditangannya dengan pandangan _bocah-itu-kurang-ajar._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang terlewat?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kupikir itu sudah lebih dari detail" Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya. Menenangkan dirinya setelah mendengar cerita pemerkosaan yang Baekhyun alami.

"Apa-apa'an ini! Kau penyihir atau apa?! Aku mengharapkanmu datang dan sekarang kau disini" Sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Ia tidak mengharapkan lebih kedatangan Sehun, ia hanya butuh teman bercerita.

"Awalnya tidak ada niat untuk bertemu denganmu karena belakangan ini perusahaan tidak mengijinkanku pulang lebih awal. Aku tau kau tidak pernah memiliki jadwal tengah malam sebelum bartender menyebalkan itu memberitahuku" Bartender menyebalkan? Mungkin Jackson. Ia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan laki-laki yang kerap disapa Jack itu tapi hanya dilihat saja sudah Baekhyun tebak bahwa laki-laki itu terlalu banyak omong.

" _So_ … 1 milyar untuk pole dance atau mengobrol?" Tawar Baekhyun namun Sehun menggeleng.

"1 milyar untuk wigmu!" Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai mengenal Sehun. Pemuda itu baik tapi terlalu banyak membuang uangnya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Tidak kau bayar 1 milyar pun aku juga akan melepas wignya" Sehun tersenyum miring. Baekhyun terlalu menarik perhatiannya, _dammit!_

"Jadi bagaimana Chanyeol di matamu sekarang? Apa kau menganggapnya brengsek? Masih mengharapkannya sebagai kakak atau pria yang menarik?" Baekhyun seperti ingin muntah saat mendengar yang terakhir.

"Kau pikir aku gila melihatnya seperti pria yang menarik!" Ia menarik kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

"Aku diculik dan dipekerjakan lalu dia mendapat 1 milyar setiap satu jam. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya padaku! Si tiang itu hanya bisa membelikanku wig, kemeja putih, hotpants, dan piyama!" Sehun menggeleng prihatin.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawakan pakaian yang lebih layak"

"Pengunjung tidak diperbolehkan membawa barang seperti itu"

"Aku bisa menyembunyikannya"

"Diselangkangan maksudmu? Kau tidak lihat setiap pemeriksan didepan pintu masuk?" Oh Ya Tuhan, Sehun jadi pusing setelah mendengar kata 'selangkangan'.

"Kau berbicara kotor karena gayamu atau Chanyeol? Sepertinya karena Chanyeol" Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Lupakan! Apa Chanyeol ada disini?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Jerapah itu memang sedang diruangannya sekarang.

"Kau mau bermain-main?" Baekhyun mengerut bingung lalu ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

.

"Memang apa peduliku dengan reaksi Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan rencana Sehun yang pura-pura memperkosanya. Oh ayolah, kenapa ia harus selalu berurusan dengan pemerkosaan.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana pria itu menganggapmu" Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Hentikan! Ini sangat konyol Sehun" Tanpa menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun sudah dengan cepat membaringkan Baekhyun dilantai. Menindih si mungil yang terlihat tak siap dengan aksi Sehun.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari kesempatan oke! Hanya penasaran saja" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kesal. Pasrah saja dengan ide Sehun kalau begitu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Baekhyun!" Sehun mulai membuka tiga kancing kemeja Baekhyun kemudian membuka kancing yang terpasang pada hotpants lalu melebarkan paha Baekhyun yang disambut dengan geraman si mungil yang berada dibawahnya.

"Sial! Kau melebarkannya terlalu kasar. Ini menyakitkan astaga" Tak hentinya Sehun bergumam maaf sembari menempelkan kedua tangannya dipipi putih Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu, tombol pemanggil yang terhubung langsung keruangan Kai, Kris dan Chanyeol dibunyikan oleh Sehun.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa kau menekannya? Kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar!" Mengacuhkan ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam leher Baekhyun karena telinganya mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Mungkin itu mereka.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggebrak meja diruangannya. Setelah Kris gagal mengintrogasinya, Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil alih bagian itu. Sialan! Sekarang jam tiga pagi dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti berteriak karena kejadian Sehun berpura-pura memperkosanya. Dan lagi, kemana bocah itu pergi.

"Aku mengusirnya paksa keluar dari tempat ini dan tidak diijinkan sekalipun menemuimu!" Oh pintar, baru saja ia bertanya diamana Sehun tapi Chanyeol sudah menjawabnya. Mungkin Chanyeol peramal.

"Aku memberimu aturan untuk tidak melakukan sex. Tapi nyatanya kau berniat melakukan itu dan kau juga melepas wigmu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol mendorong kepalanya kasar. _What the hell are you doing_ Park _fuckin'_ Chanyeol?

"Cukup! Jangan mendorong kepalaku!" Ia berseru namun Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya.

"Park Chanyeol hentikan!" Dengan amarah yang menguap diatas ubun-ubunnya, Baekhyun memukul rahang Chanyeol. Oh yeah pukulan yang kedua. Rasakan pukulan mentah itu brengsek!

Walau tak cukup membuat pria itu tumbang namun Baekhyun cukup bangga dengan pukulannya. _Hell!_ Siapa disini yang terima diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti itu? Seumur-umur tidak ada yang berani menyentuh kepalanya kecuali orang tua tentu saja.

Sekarang lihat bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah. Bahkan wajahnya saja sampai memerah dan mengeras.

"Dengar, _bitch!_ " Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah kemeja Baekhyun hingga membuat si mungil ikut terangkat.

"Kau milikku! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu atas seijinku! Aku akan melakukan semua hal kasar untuk membuatmu menurutiku! Walau akhirnya kau membenciku, tapi tetap aku akan melakukannya!" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya tak kalah kasar lalu melenggang pergi.

Demi apa Baekhyun tercengang dengan kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Merasa ketakutan.

 _Sehun tolong…_

.

"Apakah ini perlu? Aku bukan binatang _dammit!_ " Baekhyun terus meronta saat Chanyeol memasang borgol dipergelangan tangannya. Memasangkanya disebuah kursi aluminium yang terlihat ringan.

"Setidaknya kau bisa ketoilet dengan membawa itu! Dengan memborgolmu, kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari ruanganku!" Baekhyun mengumpat keras namun Chanyeol tertawa. Pikir Baekhyun pria itu memang sudah gila.

"Kris akan kemari jika kau menekan tombol yang berada diatas mejaku! Jangan memanggilnya jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat! Dan lagi, jangan berulah karena aku akan pergi sebentar!" Buku jemari Baekhyun memutih, kepalanya bahkan serasa ingin pecah saking kesalnya diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Persetan dengan keadaan darurat, aku membutuhkan Kris untuk membuka borgolnya!" Sedikit menyeret kursi aluminium, Baekhyun menyambar remote yang berada diatas meja Chanyeol. Ada banyak remote disana, tv, ac, jendela bahkan kursi saja Chanyeol memiliki remotenya. Mungkin yang ada digenggamannya berbentuk aneh ini bisa mendatangkan Kris. Semoga saja.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Remote macam apa ini yang memiliki banyak tombol? Hanya memikirkan mana yang harus ia tekan saja Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal. Oh ayolah, tekan saja secara acak! Jika Kris tidak datang berarti kau menekan tombol yang salah.

Ditekan dari yang paling atas. Berurutan dari warna kuning, hijau, ungu sampai warna aneh pun Kris tak kunjung datang. Karena terlalu sembarangan, music ruangan aktif, korden tertutup dan pemanas ruangan menyala. Walau sejenak merasa terpesona namun Baekhyun tak lantas melupakan misinya untuk memanggil Kris, tidak lucu jika ia harus menghampiri Kris dengan tangan yang terborgol pada kursi aluminium konyol.

Mungkin kali ini ia bisa memanggil Kris, karena tersisa hanya dua tombol. Warna hitam disisi kiri dan putih disisi kanan. Dengan pasti ia menekan tombol disisi kanan yang berwarna putih. Menatap pintu ruangan yang belum juga terbuka namun ada yang membuat Baekhyun teralihkan saat dinding disebelah meja ruangan Chanyeol bergerak maju lalu terbuka.

Oh~ apa itu ruangan rahasia seperti yang ada di film-film? Semacam ruangan untuk menyimpan amunisi? Tumpukan uang? Komputer-komputer canggih yang berisi data rahasia seperti Mata Tuhan yang ada di film Fast and Furious? Ya Tuhan, ia mulai melantur.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" Sungguh mengecewakan. Memang ekspektasi terkadang tak sesuai dengan realita.

Cahaya merah temaram dan kertas dimana-mana. Tempat macam apa yang Chanyeol miliki ini?!

Ia mendekat kesebuah meja persegi diujung ruangan. Mengambil sebuah kertas secara acak yang tergeletak asal diatas meja. Jemari lentiknya yang lain menarik pelan gantungan kertas yang terikat pada sebuah tali yang tergantung diatas langit-langit. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, semua yang awalnya ia anggap hanyalah sebuah kertas ternyata semua itu adalah lembaran foto dan jumlahnya banyak, sangat banyak. Entah itu berada dilantai, diatas meja ataupun yang tergantung disebuah tali yang menjuntai.

Baekhyun gemetaran melihat semua foto-foto yang dilihatnya. Untuk apa Chanyeol harus memiliki fotonya sebanyak ini? Bahkan ada foto yang dicetak dari dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sudah memiliki fotonya dari dua tahun yang lalu sedangkan mereka bertemu baru sekitar tiga bulanan?!

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan tau ruangan ini" Suara berat itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Kau terlalu berbahaya jika ditinggal seorang diri"

HAP! Chanyeol memeluknya erat dari belakang. Baekhyun membeku.

"Aku sudah berniat mendekatimu dari awal tapi saat mendengar orang tua kita akan menikah, itu membuat bebanku seakan berkurang untuk berfikir bagaimana caranya mendekatimu!" Chanyeol mengusapkan hidungnya diarea sensitif, yaitu leher dibagian belakang.

"Kau kaku, pendiam, pintar, dan pemberani. Menarik dan menawan hati. Siapa yang tidak ingin dekat dengan permata yang bersinar sepertimu? Hal yang paling membuatku bingung adalah, bagaimana mungkin penampilanmu yang sederhana bisa tak sebanding dengan wanita maupun pria yang bahkan lebih terhormat melebihi Tuan Byun jika bersanding denganmu?!" Baekhyun semakin gemetaran. Sungguh ini adalah titik dimana keberaniannya ditelan habis oleh ketakutannya. Ia serasa ingin pipis, _wtf!_

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia pupuk dalam hatinya, Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol. Menghadap pria itu dan menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol yang ingin mendekatinya dengan menahan pria itu dibagian dada.

"Aku ketakutan sialan! Jadi hentikan semua omong kosong ini dan jelaskan sejujurnya apa maksud dari semua ini!" Ternyata si mungil memang ketakutan. Ucapannya terbata dan tangannya gemetar.

"Cukup jelas sebenarnya! Sebelum kita bertemu secara resmi, aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk mendekatimu. Dan setelah berhasil mendekatimu, aku menyewakanmu! Dan setelah menyewakanmu, lebih baik kau tidak melihatku lagi sebagai seorang Hyung tapi seseorang yang ingin memilikimu Baekhyun!" Siapapun tolong tampar dirinya sekarang juga! Seperti dijatuhkan dari sebuah roket dan terbakar dilapisan ozon, Baekhyun seakan tersambar petir. Tunggu! Itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ia terbakar dilapisan ozon tapi terasa bagai tersambar petir? Konyol sekali, lupakan!

"Kau Hyungku ingat!" Baekhyun mengingatkan karena mungkin Chanyeol telah lupa akan status mereka.

"Jadi kau masih menganggapku Hyungmu?" Anggukan lirih menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menampakkan wajah seolah-olah begitu terluka dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu Baek?" Baekhyun langsung menggeleng cepat. Mematahkan asumsi Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu menyukainya.

"Perasaanmu pasti salah Hyung! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan suka padaku! Tidak boleh Hyung! Bukankah minggu lalu kau masih begitu membenciku? Lantas apa yang membuatmu bisa mengatakan suka padaku Hyung?" Chanyeol menggeram mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya Hyung lagi. Ia muak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hyung!" Chanyeol menekan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Kau memang Hyungku bukan?! Kau tidak menyukaiku karena kau Hyungku!" Baekhyun semakin memperjelasnya dan Chanyeol seperti ingin meledak.

"Sejak kapan aku mau menjadi Hyungmu huh? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai adikku! Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menarik. Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu melakukan sex dengan pelanggan karena aku merasa marah sat kau disentuh banyak orang. Kau hanya milikku! Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memajukan langkahnya sehingga membuat langkah Baekhyun mundur.

"Kau gila! Kau picik! Kau iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia! Kau tidak punya hati! KAU PSIKOPAT! MENYINGKIR DARIKU _FUCKER!_ " Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat Chanyeol semakin memojokannya. Ia ketakutan sungguh ia ketakutan. Bahkan otak pintarnya sama sekali tak berfungsi.

"Lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertingah seperti ini!" Baekhyun gelagapan saat Chanyeol menggendongnya dibahu. Ia memukul-mukul frustasi punggung lebar pria itu yang sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Aku mempunyai ide agar kau menyukaiku. Dengan sex mungkin?" Chanyeol menyeringai dan Baekhyun semakin meronta dibahu Chanyeol. Semakin hari Baekhyun semakin paham, sejak pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol terasa seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan perilaku pria itu terhadapnya dan semua memang terbukti.

Dia memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Kringgg~

"Siapa yang menelfon pagi-pagi buta seperti ini!" Kris mengusap wajahnya sebal. Ia baru saja akan berselancar didunia mimpi tapi sudah diganggu dengan deringan telefon.

"Hmm.. apa?"

"Apa kau Kris?" Asing. Suara yang terdengar asing ditelinga Kris. Jadi yang menelfon bukanlah karyawannya? Lantas siapa?

"Kau karyawan?"

"Aku Sehun. Kau pasti tau dari namaku" Sehun? Se..Hun? Ahh pemuda yang akan memperkosa Baekhyun.

"Kau pemuda yang tadi bukan?" Sehun bergumam membenarkan.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa kau harus menelfonku lewat nomor ini?"

"Aku meminta nomor ponselmu dari Jackson, dia bartender. Tapi dia tidak memilikinya, dia hanya memiliki nomor ini lalu memberikannya padaku!" Jelas Sehun.

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau menelfonku? Apa ini penting? Sepertinya terdengar begitu" Ini aneh karena Kris tidak mengenal siapa Sehun tapi pemuda itu sudah menelfonnya.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu Kris-ssi. Bisakah?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Maukah kau membantuku mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari tempat itu?" Kris seketika membulatkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau nama asli Baekhyun? Yahh memang Baekhyun tadi sempat melepas wignya tapi itu tak lantas membuat Sehun tau jika Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya.

"Baekhyun?" Sekedar memastiakan.

"Ya, Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Tolong berhenti menyembunyikan nama aslinya! Dia cukup tersiksa ditempat itu jadi aku ingin membantunya. Kumohon bantulah aku mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari sana!" Kris gelisah. Jika menerima, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Sehun. Jika ditolak, Baekhyun akan semakin menderita. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi ia tidak pernah berani untuk bertindak.

"Kau tadi hampir memperkosa Baekhyun. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu sepenuhnya?"

"Aku hanya pura-pura oke! Yang tadi aku tak benar-benar ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan memperkosanya. Aku tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau bisa percaya padaku! Kumohon percayalah!"

Kris terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kris-ssi?!"

"Hei!"

"Bisakah kau tidak diam saja"

"Jika aku mempercayaimu. Apa kau bisa berjanji padaku untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan bahagia?"

"Tentu! Apapun itu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan bahagia" Sehun mengatakannya dengan yakin.

Apa yang diucapkan Kris bukanlah sebuah janji biasa melainkan sebuah sumpah yang ia harapkan pemuda yang ia tau bernama Sehun benar-benar bisa teguh pada sumpahnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Diujung sana Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Well, ini seperti FF dengan system kebut semalam. Niatnya mau tidur, tapi otak tidak mengijinkan. Malah mendadak dapet ide dan langsung bangun, siap dengan posisi semedi wkwk~ Maafkan saya karena awalnya perasaan suka Chanyeol itu saya buat muncul belakangan tapi karena bisa kelamaan dan jadi panjang jadi saya buat muncul sekarang.**

 **Saya jelasin sedikit mengenai karakter Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya punya sikap yang aneh. Jadi kalem-kalem menghanyutkan gitu. Dia itu kayak punya obsesi yang terlalu tinggi ketimbang orang lain pada umumnya. Kalo dia dapat apa yang dia mau, dia ga berhenti puas sampe disitu jadi dia bakal berusaha mendapatkan yang lebih dari apa yang udah dia dapat. Mungkin mirip psiko tapi ga separah sampe pengen bunuh orang.**

 **Dan untuk yang bertanya, saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **Q : Tentang system pemerintahannya. Apa negaranya dipimpin oleh dua kepala?**

 **A : Singkatnya, Presiden dan Perada Menteri sama-sama memegang kekuasaan pemerintahan. Presiden adalah wakil tertinggi sebuah Negara sedangkan Perdana Menteri hanya bertanggung jawab atas parlemen. Jadi negaranya tidak memakai system pemerintahan presidensil seperti di Indonesia melainkan sistem parlementer. Jika saya salah, tolong koreksi :D (saya mikir keras karena agak lupa pelajaran PKN)**

 **Q : Chanyeol itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?**

 **A : Chanyeol ga kenapa-napa dear. Dia sehat, cuma agak ngeselin wkwk~ dia plin-plan dan seenaknya sendiri. Saya emang sengaja bikin Chanyeol seperti itu. Hanya untuk ubeg-ubeg(?) perasaan pembaca**

 **Q : FF nya berapa chapter ?**

 **A : Pertanyaan tersulit wkwk~ yang nulis saja ga yakin tamat sampe berapa chapter, mudah-mudahan ga sampe dua puluh :D**

 **Saya udah jawab pertanyaan dan yang mau tanya-tanya bisa meninggalkan jejak dikolom komentar. Untuk typo? Karena ini system kebut semalam, jadi saya minta maaf kalo bertebaran disana-sini. Kebetulan laptop saya keyboardnya error huruf A, angka 1 sekaligus tanda seru. Jadi tolong dimaklumi jika huruf, angka dan tanda yang saya sebutkan hilang :D**

 **Sekian untuk cuap-cuapnya, selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Jika aku mempercayaimu. Apa kau bisa berjanji padaku untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan bahagia?"

"Tentu! Apapun itu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan bahagia" Sehun mengatakannya dengan yakin.

Diujung sana Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia berhasil.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 7

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Baekhee

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Luhan menyemburkan nafasnya sebal. Masih pagi tapi moodnya sudah berantakan. "Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telefonnya!"

Semua berawal dari setengah jam yang lalu, saat pihak rumah sakit menelfonnya untuk segera melunasi biaya rawat inap adiknya. Mereka memberikan kesempatan untuk melunasinya sebelum dua puluh empat jam. Jadi intinya dia sedang berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta gajinya lebih awal sekalian meminta izin untuk cuti selama dua hari. Sudah dua minggu lebih ia tidak mengunjungi adiknya. Ia bahkan sempat menangis semalaman saat mendengar suara adiknya lewat sambungan telefon.

"Chanyeol-ah" Luhan mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Sedikit mengerut karena biasanya Chanyeol akan menyahutnya dari dalam. Apa dia sedang keluar? Atau hanya sedang tidur?

"Park Chanyeol!" Luhan mengetuk lagi. Namun tetap tak ada respon.

"Chanyeol-ah... kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan lembut Luhan memutar kenop pintunya. Mendorong pelan pintu kearah dalam untuk membukanya.

Dan apa yang terpampang didepannya seakan melemahkan persendiannya. Ia mendekat perlahan, semakin dekat semakin sakit ia rasakan didadanya. Kedua tangannya seketika menutup mulutnya saat ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping meja ruangan Chanyeol. Entah dimana sang pemilik ruangan, yang jelas ia hanya peduli kepada laki-laki yang tengah terikat lemas didepannya.

"Ba-Baekhyun.. ke-kenapa bisa? Ada apa ini?" Sungguh, Luhan seperti tidak tau caranya berbicara. Tergagap dan kebingungan.

Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun bisa membuat Luhan begitu tercengan karena Baekhyun terikat disebuah pole dengan telanjang bulat. Oke, telanjang bulat!

Tubuh mungil nan putih bersih itu terlihat membiru. Pipi Baekhyun sebelah kiri memerah dan Luhan menduganya itu adalah sebuah bekas tamparan. Semua bagian bibir Baekhyun mulai dari atas, bawah dan samping kiri berdarah. Ia jadi tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa tega melakukan semua ini pada Baekhyun yang sudah membantu dompet lelaki itu menebal. Keterlaluan!

"H-hyung.." Luhan beralih menatap mata kecil Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan banyak lelehan air mata.

"Lu-Luhan Hyung.." Baekhyun begitu lemah dan rasanya ia ingin sekali melindungi Baekhyun seperti ia melindungi adiknya.

"Ya, ada apa? Aku mendengarmu" Luhan mengusap sayang surai Baekhyun, menyingkirkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang menutupi kedua matanya.

Tes…

Setetes air mata meluncur turun dari sudut mata Luhan. Ya Tuhan ia tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi" Setelah mendengar itu. Tenggorokan Luhan seperti tersedak batu. Itu berarti ia harus segera bergegas. Tapi kemana? Uhh terserah! Yang penting sembunyikan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu, aku berjanji tidak akan lama!" Bak pelari professional, Luhan seperti sedang mengikuti turnamen lari marathon. Bahkan ia juga lincah saat menuruni anak tangga walau dalam hatinya tak henti menggumamkan do'a agar tak jatuh bergulingan. Mungkin ia tidak akan terjatuh dan merasa kelelahan jika menggunakan lift. Tapi itu akan terasa bodoh karena belum juga mengambil pakaian, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu datang.

Demi kolor adiknya yang sering ia tata, Luhan seperti kesetanan saat mengambil pakaian Baekhyun. Menarik pakaian Baekhyun acak walau beberapa kali salah mengambilnya. Celana-celana, hotpants-atasan, bahkan kemeja-seprai. _Fuck!_

"Celena dan atasan! Dapat!" Segera setelah itu ia langsung melesat kembali menaiki tangga. lalu berlarian disepanjang lorong setelah sebelumnya menetralkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu diujung tangga. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar sampai diruangan Chanyeol, Luhan menghentikan lajunya. Menggedor-gedor brutal pintu ruangan Kris yang disambut si pemilik dengan wajah geram saat membuka pintu.

"Bisakah ka—" Belum juga menuntaskan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan Kris untuk mengikutinya berlari.

"Hei ada ap—" Rahang Kris bak terjatuh saat melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan seksama ia melihat Luhan memakaikan pakaian ditubuh Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kris" Sembari melepas ikatan tali dipergelangan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, Luhan mulai membuka suara.

"Aku pernah berkata bahwa tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari keadaan kota diluar sana, namun aku mengatakan itu karena tak benar-benar tau bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya" Sambil terus menangis, Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin sekali membawanya pergi dari tempat ini jika itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik tapi aku tidak bisa. Hanya kau, kumohon bawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini Kris! Kumohon padamu! Setelah Kai, tidak lagi dengan Baekhyun Kris!" Mungkin jika Sehun tidak menelfonya tadi pagi, dia pasti akan ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. Tapi karena ia dan Sehun sudah membuat kesepakatan sebelumnya jadi yahh apa lagi jika tidak menelfon Pemuda itu.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kris menyatukan jari telunjuk dengan bibirnya, menyuruh Sehun agar tidak terlalu keras saat berbicara. Walau masih pagi dan tidak ada pengunjung, tapi karyawan seperti office boy sudah bekerja didalam sana. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal ini.

"Cepat bawa Baekhyun pergi sebelum Chanyeol datang! Lima menit lagi tepat pukul Sembilan Chanyeol akan kembali kemari" Sehun mengangguk lalu dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun yang sebagian tubuhnya tertutupi mantel mahal milik Kris.

Namun sebelum Sehun mendudukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Kris menyentuh pundaknya dan itu membuat sipemilik terhenti.

"Kumohon jaga dia Sehun!" Tidak sulit menebak kalau pria tinggi itu masih sangat ragu dengan dirinya. Jadi apapun jawabannya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku pergi" Seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatinya, tapi Kris seolah tak bisa berkutik. Saat ia menyerahkan Baekhyun yang tertidur digendongannya sampai melihat mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan warna merah sebagai garisnya itu sudah menghilang dipersimpangan jalan, jujur saja Kris masih berat untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada orang yang belum benar-benar dikenalnya dengan baik.

Mengesampingkan sejenak kekhawatiran dihatinya, Kris merasa senang dengan perasaan seperti ini. Sudah lama, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana memiliki seseorang yang ingin sekali dilindunginya layaknya seorang kakak yang khawatir terhadap adiknya.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Anda sudah bangun Tuan" Pertama kali saat membuka mata, Baekhyun sudah disambut dengan terik matahari dan wajah seorang bibi dengan senyuman lembut.

"Dimana ini? Apa masih ditempat prostitusi?" Bibi itu tersenyum semakin lembut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Pasti sangat menakutkan setiap kali terbangun yang dilihat selalu tempat prostitusi" Bibi dengan senyuman lembut itu menyudahi kegiatan melipat pakaian kemudian beralih duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Apakah masih pusing?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Uhh Baekhyun merasa kepalanya bisa pecah jika pusing begini, sakit sekali.

"Lima jam Tuan" Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimutnya, mencoba bangun dengan tangan yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa bibi memanggilku Tuan? Sebenarnya dimana ini?" Ranjang super besar, selimut putih asli sutra dengan warna perak dibagian tepi. Kamar menggunakan model kusen jendela tinggi ditambah korden berwarna perak pekat yang menjuntai hingga kebawah. Konsep seperti bangunan Eropa namun dengan furniture yang lebih modern, paduan yang sempurna.

"Indah bukan?" Ia tau bahwa laki-laki mungil itu sangat terpukau dengan desain kamar tuannya.

"Semua sudut dirumah ini begitu indah. Tuan Muda Oh Sehun sendiri yang mengusulkan dan membantu merancangnya" Pintar juga bocah itu dalam bidang desain interior. Jadi Se-tunggu! Sehun?

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Ini kamar Sehun?" Bibi itu mengangguk.

"Karena anda bersama Tuan Muda Sehun jadi otomatis anda adalah majikan saya" Sungguh Baekhyun bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Berawal diikat di pole dan sekarang berakhir diranjang Sehun. Lalu apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan Hyung? Dia hanya ingat bagian saat Luhan melepaskan ikatan tali ditangan dan kakinya.

Apakah Luhan yang menyelamatkannya?

.

.

Satu botol dan sekarang dua botol air minum habis ia teguk bahkan tak menyisakan setetespun. Astaga kenapa meminum air putih saja harus semenyedihkan ini? Keparat itu memang niat sekali membuatnya mati. Tidak memberikan minum dan mencambuknya dengan sabuk. Dia merasa hina diperlakukan rendah seperti itu. Dan kenapa ia harus ditelanjangi? Ya Tuhan ia merasa ingin menyerah saja dengan hidupnya.

"Entah apa yang terjadi dengan anda yang jelas bibir, pipi bahkan seluruh tubuh anda memar dan terluka. Tuan Muda mengatakan bahwa anda adalah korban kekerasan jadi saya turut menyesal mendengarnya"

Hanya sekilas mengingat apa yang dialaminya saja sudah menggoyahkan mentalnya. Seperti ada perasaan terluka saat bayangan sang ayah yang muncul diotaknya. Ahh ia seperti tak pantas lagi walau hanya sekedar mengatakan ayah. Ia terlalu kotor untuk ayahnya yang sudah bekerja keras untuk dirinya.

"Apa Tuan ingin mengetahui latar belakang Tuan Muda?" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Bolehkan?" Lalu bibi itu menyatukan telunjuk dan bibirnya untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu berisik.

"Tidak apa-apa karena Tuan Muda masih pergi menjemput Nona Emilie"

"Jadi Sehun memiliki adik perempuan?" Bibi itu mengangguk.

"Tuan Muda ad—" Baekhyun memotongnya sebelum wanita yang mungkin berusia 40 tahun itu bercerita.

"Bisakah bibi bercerita tanpa menggunakan Tuan, Nona atau apalah itu? Aku sedikit pusing mendengarnya" Bibi yang kerap Sehun panggil dengan marga Kang itu terkekeh lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ayah Sehun bernama Nigel adalah keturunan France. Dan ibunya asli Korea bernama Oh Hana yang meninggal sejak Sehun berusia 5 tahun karena sebuah penyakit. Kakak perempuan Sehun bernama Oh Sheri dan dia adalah wanita 27 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai super model di Paris dan New York. Selang 2 tahun saat Sehun berumur 7, Nigel menikah dengan wanita keturunan Jerman bernama Alice dan memiliki anak perempuan bernama Emilie. Sekarang Emilie sudah menjadi gadis 17 tahun" Ahh jadi Sehun adalah peranakan Korea-Perancis. Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat seperti kebarat-baratan.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!" Pekik Sehun dari arah pintu. Dia terlihat senang.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah kembali. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" Sehun mengangguk ramah lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

Wajahnya lebih baik dari lima jam yang lalu, Sehun merasa lega melihatnya.

"Kemana?" Baekhyun mengikuti tarikan tangan Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari kamar megah nan luas pemuda itu.

"Kita akan makan bersama untuk menyambutmu, ayolah cepat sedikit!"

.

.

"Ini ayahku Nigel dan ini ibuku Alice!" Baekhyun menjabat tangan ayah dan ibu Sehun dengan canggung.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Ucapnya lirih.

"Yang berdiri disamping meja makan adalah kakakku Sheri dan yang berdiri menyebalkan ditangga adalah Emilie si pembuat masalah" Baru saja akan menjabat tangan wanita cantik dengan rambut blonde yang bergelombang itu namun wanita itu sudah menolak dari wajahnya yang super angkuh.

"Kau tidak perlu menjabat tanganku, putra presiden. Aku sudah lebih dulu tau namamu" Tidak lagi untuk saat ini. Baekhyun sudah terlalu muak untuk sesuatu yang berbau penghinaan.

"Berhentilah mengoceh _dude_! Tutup mulutmu dan segera makan!" Sehun hanya tersenyum miring mendengar seruan adik tirinya, bocah itu selalu membuat gula darahnya naik.

"Mari duduklah Baekhyun! Sebenarnya sudah setengah jam kami menunggumu turun tapi sepertinya bercerita tentang latar belakang keluarga kami pasti lebih mengasyikkan bukan?" _What the hell!_ Bagaimana ayah Sehun bisa tau kalau bibi Kang bercerita tentang hal itu.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut nak, itu sudah seperti hal wajib jika Sehun membawa seseorang kerumah" Alice, Nigel, Emilie, Shira bahkan Sehun pun terlihat aneh dimatanya. Keluarga macam apa mereka? Kenapa semua yang mereka ucapkan seperti menyiratkan akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Oppa?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunnya.

"Terserah kau saja Emilie" Ia tersenyum.

"Wow aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman secantik itu sebelumnya. Apa benar kau ini laki-laki? Kenapa wajahmu kecil dan cantik sekali?" Sialan! Gadis dengan rambut lurus berwarna cokelat menyala itu hebat sekali memujinya. Ia bahkan tak yakin itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan.

"Kau berfikir aku menghinamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Aku bahkan sangat iri saat pertama kali melihat wajahmu. wajahmu terlalu sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki" Itu tak buruk pikirnya tapi ia masih tidak bisa menerima pujian dengan kata cantik. Dia masih seorang laki-laki dan ia tampan. Mungkin hanya menurutnya.

"Hei berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong! Baekhyun tidak menyukainya" Emilie menampakkan smirk nya.

"Terserah! Aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran Tuan Muda Oh!"

"Sudah hentikan! Ada tamu disini dan kalian tidak seharusnya bertengkar" Ayah Sehun menengahi.

 _Berada disini adalah pilihan terbaik atau terburuk entahlah, ia masih belum sampai pada bagian akhirnya. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya._

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Bercerita sebelum tidur?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kau ingin aku bercerita apa?" Baekhyun mengetuk telunjuk pada dagunya seolah tengah berfikir.

"Eum.. Baekhyun, maaf untuk yang tadi. Keluargaku terlalu dingin untuk menyambutmu bahkan kakakku juga. Mereka tak pernah bisa lepas dari karakter menyebalkan itu sejak dulu" Sedikit paham untuk kali ini. Ia pikir kedepannya akan sangat mengerikan untuknya tapi beruntung karena masih ada Sehun.

Ia rasa bahwa Sehun adalah pemuda teraneh yang pernah ia temui tapi hal itu bukan menjurus kearah negative karena Sehun memiliki wajah yang ramah, senyuman yang lembut dan tatapan yang teduh. Dia menyenangkan tapi ketika keanehan itu muncul, itu bisa membuatnya sangat aneh namun itu terlihat lucu menurutnya karena Sehun begitu manis saat bertingkah aneh. Uhh ia juga tidak tahan ketika melihat dua gigi taring yang mengintip saat pemuda itu tersenyum. Betapa manisnyaa~

"Oh ayolah… aku akan segera terbiasa jadi lupakan yang tadi dan berceritalah!" Apakah ia gila mengira Sehun seperti ayahnya ketika menemaninya tidur saat hujan badai? Selimut milik Sehun begitu hangat ditambah tatapan Sehun yang memandangnya seperti bayi. Ia merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Kehidupanmu! Pekerjaan, apa yang kau lakukan, bagaimana keseharianmu atau apapun yang harusku tau"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan tentang kehidupanku sebelum tinggal dirumah ini" Sehun menarik selimut Baekhyun sampai mengubur pundak sempit lelaki itu. Mengingat ac ruangan terlalu dingin dan ia juga terlalu malas untuk menggapai remote diatas nakas jadi cukup melindungi Baekhyun dengan selimut. Ia hanya tidak mau si mungil masuk angin saat bangun keesokan harinya.

"Sebelum pindah kemari, aku dan kakakku tinggal di France. Saat itu aku berumur 11 dan kembali kemari dua tahun yang lalu ketika umurku menginjak 21 tahun"

"Karena pekerjaan sebagai model, kakakku diharuskan tinggal di Paris tapi aku tidak mengikutinya dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama nenek dan kakekku di Lyon. Apa kau sudah pernah mengunjungi France?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia ingin tapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu.

"Apa ada hal yang menarik disana?" Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Banyak hal menarik di France. Jika lenggang, aku pasti akan mengajakmu kesana untuk berkeliling. Banyak makanan lezat di Paris, Restoran Le Meurice adalah yang terbaik! Ravioli dan anggur merah dengan asinan jus apel adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah kucicipi selama berkeliling di ibukota"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lyon?"

"Bouchons Lyonnais adalah makanan khas Lyon tapi sampai aku pindah kemari pun aku belum sempat mencobanya. Ada sebuah resto di stasion kereta api, Le Train Bleu adalah resto elegan di Lyon. Ada wine local dan makanan tradisional Lyon disana, penyajiannya sangat cantik dan rasanya juga enak"

"Kehidupan yang menyenangkan huh?" Bagaimana bisa ia begitu iri dengan kehidupan Sehun? Walau hanya mendengarnya lewat cerita tapi ia seakan ikut merasakan bagaimana serunya menjalani hidup sebebasnya.

Melewati sungai diperbatasan Lyon, mengunjungi daerah utara Lyon yang memproduksi wine local atau berkeliling dialun-alun dan menikmati banyak makanan lezat. Ia tidak menginginkan hanya melakukan hal menyenangkan itu disatu Negara saja. Setidaknya sebelum ia benar-benar terkubur didalam tanah, ia harus bisa melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia itu. Ia harus bisa melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini sebelum kau mati?" Baekhyun bertanya dan itu pertanyaan sulit menurut Sehun.

"Entahlah, seharusnya aku memiliki banyak _planning_ untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku hanya belum memikirkannya, kalau kau?"

"Keliling dunia! Melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku bahagia. Aku menginginkan itu sebelum aku benar-benar mati membusuk didalam tanah"

Sehun memandang Baekhyun penuh dengan keprihatinan. Keparat Chanyeol itu begitu baik dalam mengubah karakter seseorang menjadi begitu kasar dan arogan. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa mengunjungi lelaki itu untuk mengajari cara meminta maaf kepada adik tirinya yang sudah dirusak dengan buruknya. Chanyeol memang tak lebih buruk dari sampah.

"Aku bersedia menemanimu melakukan segala hal menyenangkan jika itu demi kebahagianmu Baekhyun" Sehun melihat Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis saat balas memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kalimatku begitu menyentuh?" Pukulan kecil Baekhyun layangkan dilengan Sehun.

"Ya! Mendengar itu aku merasa _gay_ kau tau!" Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Seharusnya kau memang harus _gay_ saat bersamaku" Baekhyun memukul lengannya lagi namun kali ini begitu keras.

"Menggelikan mendengarnya, hentikan Sehun!"

Mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan tawa tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Sampai tak menyadari jika malam sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu.

 _Biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara._

.

.

PRANG….

Teleisi layar cekung sudah nampak seperti barang bekas karena Chanyeol. Ruangan Chanyeol begitu berantakan dan serasa akan meledak jika pemiliknya kembali mengeluarkan amukan. Laki-laki itu berhasil meratakan dengan tanah perabotannya tanpa alat berat. Ohh ditambah wajah Kris yang semula tampan dan berkarisma kini babak belur disudut ruangan dan itu tentu saja karena Chanyeol.

"Sudah cukup Kai yang membantunya kabur dari sini! Tidak untukmu Kris!" Geram Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu dan kalimat penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa harus kau? KENAPA HARUS KAU!"

"Kau adalah kepercayaanku selama bertahun-tahun tapi hanya karena laki-laki mungil yang tidak berguna itu, kau menghianatiku!" Kris berusaha bangun karena punggungnya serasa remuk dan perutnya sakit karena pukulan Chanyeol. berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol tanpa ragu dan mencengkeram kasar kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Beraninya ka—"

"Bajingan kau sadarlah! SADARLAH!" Kris yang nampak kesal dan diliputi amarah. Berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol. rupanya Kris baru menyadari kalau bukan hanya sifat Chanyeol yang menyebalkan tapi juga wajahnya ikut menyebalkan.

"Aku tau belakangan ini kau mulai menyukai Baekhyun, tapi kenapa kau masih bisa membuatnya menderita? Walau kau tak menyukainya sekalipun, aku masih tidak bisa membenarkan kau menyiksanya karena Baekhyun adalah adik tirimu Chanyeol"

"Seharusnya kau menjaganya layaknya seorang kakak tapi jika kau menyukainya perjuangkan dia dan bukan malah merusaknya" Lanjut Kris parau ketika bayangan penderitaan Baekhyun terputar diingatannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu? Baekhyun sudah menderita sejak dulu jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk menambah penderitannya" Kris melotot terkejut.

"Kau terlalu naïf Kris! Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa jangan mudah dibodohi oleh orang dengan karakter seperti Baekhyun. Dia berbahaya" Kris membuang nafasnya tidak percaya.

"Berbahaya? Kau bilang berbahaya? Dia hanya Baekhyun dengan segala kesederhanaannya! Ternyata aku sudah gila karena berfikir bahwa kau menyukainya tapi nyatanya kau malah tidak terlihat begitu!"

"Kau masih terbayang kehilangan semua kekayaan jika Baekhyun meninggalkanmu. Kau takut sehingga membuatmu tega menyiksa Baekhyun agar membuatnya ragu untuk lari"

"Jika menyiksanya membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk lari, maka aku tak perlu takut untuk melakukannya. Dia hanya boleh mati atas ijinku Kris" Chanyeol memang bukan lelaki sembarangan. Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak punya hati Chanyeol!"

"Itu karena aku monster!"

 _Aku tidak memiliki hati karena aku monster yang menjelma menjadi sosok manusia berwajah iblis dan tinggal dalam bayangan gelap. Aku menyeramkan tapi aku penuh kuasa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Maaf sedikit curhat *padahal setiap post juga curhat* Setiap saya ngetikan idenya selalu ngalir gitu aja jadinya apa yang menjadi imajinasi saya tiba-tiba muncul disitu saya langsung ngetik biar ga lupa. Kadang saya tulis dinote jika kebetulan dapet ide waktu ada mata kuliahan. Tapi malam waktu saya ngetik chapter ini itu dapet idenya selancar waktu saya ngetik chapter 4. Sebelumnya saya ga pernah baca ulang dari atas, cuma berapa paragraph berhenti buat edit kalimatnya yang salah tapi waktu ngetik ini sampe tbc, saya coba baca ulang(maaf kalo masih banyak typo walau saya udah baca ulang) dan sekalian baca chapter sebelumnya, ternyata ide saya bikin karakter Chanyeol kok agak ngeri ya? Nyebelin sih tapi kok lebih kearah nyeremin.**

 **Saya itu suka banget baca review kalian dan kebanyakan pada sebel sama karakter Chanyeol yang saya buat, jadi saya baca ulang karena saya juga penasaran. Soalnya kalo sambil ngetik itu ga bener2 bisa merasuki alur cerita jadi saya putusin buat baca ulang. Dan ternyata saya juga ikut sebel sama Chanyeol padahal saya yang bikin karakter dia nyebelin :D**

 **.**

 **Q : Kalo Chanyeol punya obsesi sama Baekhyun, kenapa dia harus nyuruh Baekhyun kerja di bar?**

 **A : Sebenernya Baekhyun bukan kerja dibarnya. Semacam kalo ada pelanggan yang ingin menyewa seorang 'bitch', Baekhyun masuk dalam daftar itu. Cuman Baekhyun ga bisa disewa untuk melakukan sex. Nah kenapa Chanyeol mempekerjakan Baekhyun padahal dia terobsesi sama Baekhyun? Sudah saya jelaskan pada cuap-cuap saya dan dijelaskan dicerita juga *bisa dibaca dichapter 6*. Intinya, dulu Chanyeol hanya ingin deketin Baekhyun, udah kesampean akhirnya nyewain Baekhyun ditempatnya dan lama kelamaan akhirnya suka. Jadi obsesi Chanyeol awalnya cuma buat kepuasan aja tapi makin lama makin ingin lebih.**

 **Q : Chanyeol bukan psycho kan?**

 **A : Memperlah :D Jadi Chanyeol itu merasa puas, seneng, dan menikmati kalo obsesinya menderita sama kayak psychopath. Cuma bedanya Chanyeol ga sampe main bunuh orang aja.**

 **Q : Ada NC kah di chapter 7?**

 **A : Sudah dijawabkan dichapter ini wkwk~**

 **Q : Chanyeol itu terobsesi atau udah suka tapi ga nyadar?**

 **A : Jadi begini, Chanyeol itu suka Baekhyun baru beberapa minggu dan dia sadar *sukanya ga dari dulu loh ya* Cuman dia itu terbutakan oleh obsesi jadi agak ogeb(?) gitu.**

 **Pada bingung masalah obsesi Chanyeol sama perasaan sukanya ke Baekhyun ya?**

 **.**

Sekarang gantian saya yang nanya kalian.

 **Q :** Kan pada nebak Sehun bakal kayak gimana nantinya HANYA karena senyuman miring *maaf capslock jebol* jadi pada nebak peran Sehun sebagai apa antara ChanBaek? Dan kenapa pada nebak Sehun jahat?

 **Q :** Yang kedua, mengenai karakter Chanyeol. Pada nyaman sama karakter Chanyeol yang nyebelin atau dibikin berubah lembut aja? Walau kesannya maksa tapi kayaknya kalian pada gemess sama Chanyeol deh. Saya jadi senyam-senyum baca review kalian.

Oh ada salah satu review yang saya lupa unamenya. Dia ngasih saya ide yang bikin saya agak gemeter bacanya wkwk becanda. Dia pengen bikin Chanyeol cemburu dengan cara Baekhyun _blow job_ Sehun :D

Ada juga yang pengen beli album, merchandise, dll jika jadi Baekhyun. Asal kalian tau aja, yang paling ngenes itu yang ngetik karena bapernya duluan daripada pembacanya wkwk :v

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Kau tidak punya hati Chanyeol!"

"Itu karena aku monster!"

 _Aku tidak punya hati karena aku monster yang menjelma menjadi sosok manusia berwajah iblis dan tinggal dalam bayang gelap. Aku menyeramkan tapi aku penuh kuasa._

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 8

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Baekhee

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun perlahan terbuka, jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk karena ia tidur hanya beberapa jam. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar Sehun. Masih jam lima pagi, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa bangun pagi semenjak ia diculik. Tangan mungilnya meraba ruang yang terasa kosong disebelahnya kemudian ia bangun dan menangkap keadaan kamar yang sepi. Dimana Sehun?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan anak tertua dikeluarga ini, Oh Sheri. Dia menghampirinya bak berjalan diatas _catwalk_ , padahal ditangannya juga terdapat nampan tapi aura super modelnya benar-benar tak luntur.

"Bibi Kang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi aku yang mengantar makananmu kemari. Sehun pergi sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu" Jelas Sheri sembari menaruh nampan itu kepangkuannya.

"Kau akan dimanja jika tinggal disini. Makanannya memang terlihat sederhana tapi daging, sayur dan lainnya dipilih Bibi Kang dengan kualitas terbaik jadi kuharap kau tidak menyianyiakannya" Baekhyun membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Apa dia sudah memakannya?" Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Itu Emilie.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Ketus Sheri. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tau situasi apa yang terjadi dikeluarga ini. Melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Emilie seperti kucing dan anjing lalu sekarang ia juga yakin bahwa Sheri tak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Emilie. Mungkin karena mereka adalah saudara tiri.

"Wow, jika melihatmu pagi-pagi begini kupikir kau memang mempesona" Mulai Emilie. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil tanpa mencoba menanggapi, yah karena ia juga sedang makan.

"Pantas Sehun memilihmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu berharga" Apa maksud gadis kecil itu? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Cukup Emilie!" Seru Sheri.

"Jika kau masih berstatus anak presiden, mungkin akan sulit untuk Sehun mendekatimu. Tapi sekarang memang cukup mudah karena kau hanya seoarang _'bitch'_!"

"EMILIE CUKUP! Kembali kekamarmu sekarang!" Emilie tersenyum remeh lalu melenggang pergi setelah menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Kupikir dia ada benarnya" Tanpa ia sadaripun semua yang Emilie katakan memang benar. Sehun terlalu sempurna untuknya. Pemuda itu juga banyak membantunya namun yang ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Sehun adalah tidak ada. Ia terus dan terus saja merepotkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu.

"Lanjutkan makanmu! Kau tak perlu mendengarkan gadis gila itu" Sepertinya memang benar jika Sehun dan Sheri tak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Emilie tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya lebih kepada membenci gadis itu.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berjalan terseok kearah balkon kamar Sehun, menikmati gelitikan lembut angin malam disetiap pori kulitnya. Sudah empat bulan Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Jujur saja ia tak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan seperti ini, malah membayangkannya pun rasanya tak berani. Awalnya memang sulit namun perlahan ia mulai terbiasa. Ia menerima semua yang sudah rusak dalam hidupnya karena percuma saja mengelak dan terus memberontak, semua sudah terjadi jadi apa yang dialami sekarang tinggal ia jalani. Bahkan memikirkan untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini saja membuat kepalanya seakan berdenyut sakit. Otak cemerlangnya tak berguna untuk saat ini.

"Hujan!" Ia memekik saat tetesan bening itu jatuh. Hanya karena hujan saja, hatinya menjadi begitu tenang. Sembari mengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan hujan, ia celingukan disekitar rumah Sehun.

"Mungkinkah ini tidak di Seoul?" Kawasan rumah Sehun cukup sepi dan asing. Dua hari tinggal disini tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa rumah Sehun tidak berada di Seoul. Lalu ini dimana?

PRANG….

Suara nyaring yang terdengar dari luar kamar Sehun itu, menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan lirih kearah pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Ada Nigel, Alice, Sheri dan Emilie disana, sedang mendorong sebuah ranjang. Seperti ranjang pasien dirumah sakit. Untuk apa ranjang itu diletakkan didalam rumah? Apa ada yang sakit?

"Berhentilah membuat keributan Emilie!" Ujar Sheri dengan nada lirih.

"Cepat masukkan kedalam ruang praktek, kita akan melakukannya malam ini! Akan jadi merepotkan jika kita melakukannya besok pagi" Alice menyetujui ucapan suaminya dengan anggukan.

"Dimana Sehun sekarang? Apa ayah sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun?" Tanya Emilie.

"Di di China sekarang, mungkin dalam penerbangan pulang dan Sehun mengatakan untuk melakukannya sekarang. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus menunggu Sehun pulang terlebih dahulu bukan?" Protes Emilie yang membuat Nigel geram.

Sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti adalah latar belakang keluarga Sehun. Apa yang membuat keluarga Sehun begitu kaya? Memperlakukan tamu seperti dirinya yang katakanlah hanya laki-laki biasa terlalu istimewa. Bukan hanya makanan, namun apapun yang membuatnya terluka bahkan hanya tergores pecahan piring saja sudah membuat Nigel, Alice dan Sheri kalang kabut. Walaupun tidak menceritakannya tapi ia pernah sekali memecahkan piring saat ia makan.

"Baekhyun lebih berharga ketimbang pria dan wanita yang pernah kita urus sebelumnya! Jika kau ragu ikut membantu, lebih baik masuklah kedalam kamarmu sekarang Emilie!" _That's it!_ Kuncinya ada padanya. Itu berarti dia tidak dianggap biasa oleh keluarga Sehun. Lalu apa yang mereka inginkan darinya? Didunia ini tak ada yang gratis, bahkan barang murah sekalipun mempunyai harga. Jika diperlakukan istimewa itu berarti secara tidak langsung mereka menginginkan imbalannya. Tidak mungkin mereka menginginkan uangnya, karena pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini saja ia hanya mengenakan piyama dan mantel yang diberikan Kris padanya. Yang benar saja!

 _Atau mungkinkah?_

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membut semuanya menjadi runyam Kris. Aku juga tidak ingin memecatmu karena aku juga masih membutuhkanmu" Chanyeol menghisap lagi cerutu yang ada ditangannya. Melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Kris seperti ingin menginterogsi tersangka kasus pembunuhan.

"Aku tidak akan mengtakan apapun tentang Baekhyun!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya jengah. Kris menjadi lebih menyebalkan sekarang.

"Sekarang sudah akhir pekan dan tamu vvip kita Oh Sehun tidak pernah datang kemari sejak kejadian hilangnya Baekhyun, apa ini saling berkaitan?" Oh baiklah sekarang Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tidak sulit menebak dimana Baekhyun berada, ia tau bahwa adik tirinya itu cukup payah dalam bersembunyi.

"Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu kawan! Aku sudah tau dari awal jika kau dan Sehun dibalik semua ini" Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun ia berkecimpung didunia prostitusi. Mengatasi hal sepele seperti kaburnya pelacur adalah pekerjaan yang terlalu mudah untuknya. Bahkan dirinya juga sudah memperkirakan orang-orang yang menjadi kepercayaannya akan menghianatinya dikemudian hari dan itu sudah terbukti sekarang kan?!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tawa Chanyeol menggema saat Kris bertanya.

"Seharusnya kau mempertimbangkan dulu jika akan menyerahkan seseorang yang kau sayangi ketangan pria yang belum kau kenal! Apapun yang kau lakukan, kusarankan gunakan otakmu! Karena yang ada dibalik dadamu itu, tidak akan berakhir baik nantinya! Untuk yang ini, kau harus percaya kata-kataku!" Kris menelan ludahnya gugup, ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini karena kita akan berkunjung kekediaman Nigel besok pagi! Aku tidak mau terlambat sedetikpun karenamu" Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang sarat akan misteri.

.

.

Dengan kaki gemetar dan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuhnya, Baekhyun mengendap-endap disepanjang lorong gelap keluarga Sehun. Cukup ingatkan jika ia akan membangun rumah nanti, ia tidak akan mau menggunakan konsep seperti rumah Sehun. _Fuck!_ Demi apapun ia ketakutan.

Saat Nigel dan Alice memasuki sebuah ruangan dan diikuti Sheri dan Emilie dibelakang, ia mencari sebuah dinding yang menonjol untuk digunakannya menyembunyikan diri. Menatap sekeliling dengan kedua matanya, ia sama sekali tak tau jika mereka memiliki ruangan rahasia dibawah tanah dan ruangan rahasia itu layaknya ruang operasi. Apakah salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang dokter? Jika iya, kenapa membangun ruang operasi dibawah tanah? Banyak ruangan kosong dirumah ini tapi kenapa harus dibawah tanah?

"Sheri, apa sudah kau persiapkan semuanya?" Sheri mengangguk menanggapi ayahnya.

"Sudah semuanya, bahkan aku membeli beberapa alat baru tadi sore"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Nigel lagi.

"Tadi kulihat dia sedang tidur" Baekhyun membungkam mulut dan menjepit hidungnya saat akan bersin. Kenapa bersin harus datang disaat situasi genting begini?! _Dammit!_

Menarik nafasnya panjang saat ia berhasil membuat bersinnya tidak keluar. Ia selamat. Belum juga lega, Baekhyun sudah dikejutkan saat Alice membuka laptopnya sementara Nigel dan Sheri berganti pakaian seperti dokter yang siap untuk melakukan operasi. Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya untuk membaca apa yang Alice baca dilaptopnya itu.

'Transplantasi Organ Tubuh'

DEG…

Demi bumi dan langit yang masih memberi manusia kehidupan, apa mereka akan mengambil organ tubuhnya untuk dijaul?

Jika kembali dipikir ulang. Apa pekerjaan Sehun? Mungkin tak ada yang menduga jika pemuda dengan paras ramah dan berpenampilan sederhana adalah seorang pembunuh. Okay, gunakan otakmu Byun Baekhyun! Gunakan otakmu untuk berfikir!

" _Baekhyun lebih berharga ketimbang pria dan wanita yang pernah kita urus sebelumnya!"_

Ia tau sekarang. Bukan kali pertama Sehun membawa seseorang kerumah ini. Jadi pasti banyak yang sebelumnya pemuda itu bawa kemari. Bermodalkan paras rupawan dan ramah bahkan tak segan mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menarik perhatian korban lalu BOMB! Pemuda itu berhasil memasukkan mangsanya kedalam kandang yang penuh dengan predator.

Hal ini cukup masuk akal bukan?! Sehun memancing dan keluarganya yang mengeksekusi. Mengambil tangan, darah, jantung, ginjal, hati bahkan kulit untuk dijual dipasar gelap. Ia pernah membaca kasus ini saat ayahnya masih menjadi seorang presiden. 23.000 dolar untuk sumsum tulang dan 119.000 dolar untuk jantung.

Semua sudah terungkap! Ini yang menjadikan mereka begitu kaya.

"Emilie, bawa Baekhyun kemari!" Mendengar itu seketika jantungnya berdetak dengan hebatnya. _Oh God_ bagaimana ini?

Terlalu panic, membuat Baekhyun tak sengaja menendang pintu kaca yang ada dibelakangnya dan membuat Sheri menoleh.

"Ayah, Baekhyun berdiri disana!" Persetan dengan tumitnya yang kesakitan! Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. Berbalik lalu berlari sekuat tenaga, sekencang yang ia bisa untuk menghindari mereka yang juga berlari menangkapnya.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan begitu cepat. Walau kakinya tak begitu panjang, tapi kedua kakinya cukup cekatan dalam berlari. Setelah satu tangga terlewati, tangga yang lain menyambutnya. Hanya menaiki dua tangga yang memiliki masing-masing 10 tanjakan saja sudah membuatnya begitu lelah, sial!

DORR…..

"Argh!" Baekhyun terjungkal saat Nigel menembak kaki kirinya. Oh ayolah kaki kecilku, kau pasti kuat! Kurang satu tanjakan lagi dan ia bisa berlari keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Baekhyun! Dia bangun, cepat tangkap dia sebelum dia berlari keluar!" Mengindahkan kakinya yang terasa seperti terbakar, Baekhyun tetap berlari walau begitu sulit untuk berlari secara normal. Nafasnya memburu karena lelah, takut dan kesakitan. Ia bahkan terus berlari dengan menangis, peluru yang bersarang dikakinya sungguh menyakitkan. Ya Tuhan ia ingin mati saja! Kenapa semuanya menjadi lebih buruk?!

Setelah berhasil menggapai pintu utama, Baekhyun membukanya dan berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun sebelum ia berlari semakin jauh, seseorang menangkapnya. Dia Emilie.

"LEPASKAN!" Baekhyun meronta dan itu berhasil membuatnya lepas dari cengkraman Emilie namun itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum Emilie kembali menangkapnya lagi.

"Diam! Dasar bodoh, kenapa sikap ketusku tidak membuatmu pergi dari rumahku huh? Kau bodoh atau apa?!" Emilie menyeretnya kesebuah rumah kosong lalu melepas cengkraman tangannya yang membekas merah dilengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin keluargaku terus melakukan hal ini jadi aku membuatmu tidak betah tinggal disana agar kau segera pergi! Sekarang larilah kearah dapur dan buka pintu yang berwarna putih disana! Itu akan menghubungkan kejalan raya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk berlari kau akan sampai kestasiun!" Baekhyun tak percaya jika Emilie membiarkannya kabur, ia pikir gadis itu akan menjadi lebih kejam padanya.

"Cepat! Kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan pergi sekarang!" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti intruksi Emilie yang menyuruhnya untuk kabur lewat dapur.

Baru sedetik Emilie keluar dari rumah kosong itu lewat samping, Sheri dan Nigel sudah menemukannya dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Kau tidak menemukannya?" Tanya Nigel dan Emilie pun menggeleng.

"Jangan sampai ia berlari kestasiun, _Fuck!_ Bagaimana bocah itu menghilang dengan cepat padahal kakinya terluka" Saat Nigel berlari menjauh untuk kembali mencari Baekhyun, Sheri mendekati telinganya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau pembuat masalah, aku tau kau membiarkannya lolos! Dasar licik!"

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

BRUK…

Baekhyun terjatuh saat dirinya menabrak seseorang didepannya. Luka dikakinya membuatnya semakin lemah karena begitu perih dan sakit.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Suara itu, suara itu terdengar tak asing ditelinganya.

"Hey ada ap—Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" Itu Luhan, Guardian Angelnya sejak membantu ia pergi dari tempat Chanyeol.

"Duduklah disini!" Luhan terus saja memegangi lengannya agar ia tidak limbung karena terlalu lemah. Sungguh jika ia hidup kembali, ia ingin hanya memiliki ayahnya dan saudara kandung seperti Luhan.

"Hyung, aku takut! Aku takut dengan Chanyeol! aku takut dengan Sehun dan juga semua orang!" Akhirnya tangis yang sedari tadi keluar hanya setengah-setengah, kini pecah saat Luhan mendekapnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kupikir kau sudah ada di Seoul. Atau mungkinkah rumah Sehun berada dikota ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk keras dan Luhan semakin menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun dalam rangkuman tangannya.

"Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun padamu dan apa yang terjadi dengan luka tembak yang ada dikakimu itu yang jelas kau masih dalam bahaya! Dengarkan aku baik-baik Byun Baekhyun! Jika seseorang yang belum kau kenal maupun yang kau kenal sekalipun berasal dari kota ini, lebih baik jauhilah! Tak ada yang benar-benar baik dikota ini kecuali orang yang tinggal disini namun sebelumnya tinggal diluar kota ini! Kau mengerti kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan kemeja miliknya yang dua hari ini ia gunakan untuk menemani adiknya dirumah sakit. Merobek kemeja berwarna navi itu dibagian ujung kemudian mengikatkan sobekan kain itu dikaki Baekhyun, guna menghambat aliran darah Baekhyun yang keluar dengan cepatnya

"Sembunyilah disini, aku akan membelikanmu karcis kereta untuk ke Seoul!" Kembali menjadi pelari professional, Luhan cukup tangkas saat melewati krumunan orang yang baru keluar dari gerbong kereta. Mengeluarkan uang pas, mengambil karcis dan sesegera mungkin berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Ayo aku akan menuntunmu memasuki kereta" Dengan terpincang-pincang, Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa sakit dikakinya. Sejenak melirik Luhan yang begitu sabar menuntunnya, ia seakan ahh~ Luhan Hyung bersamanya. Seperti beban yang bertumpuk dikedua pundaknya kini berkurang. Ia nyaman seperti ini.

"Kenapa Hyung duduk? Bukankah kau harus kembali ketempat Chanyeol?" Luhan menatap tepat kearah manik Baekhyun yang baru ia sadari terlihat sangat indah.

"Dan membiarkanmu ditangkap polisi Seoul begitu? Lihatlah dirimu! Kau tidak memakai alas, bajumu compang camping dan ada luka tembakan dikakimu. Masih tegakah aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran mencari jalan pulang tanpa mengantongi sepeser uang huh?" Tak terasa butiran air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Semua yang sudah Luhan lakukan untuknya membuatnya berfikir untuk membalasnya dimasa depan, setelah semua penderitaan ini berakhir ia bersumpah akan membalas kebaikan Luhan padanya. Ia bersumpah sepenuh hatinya.

.

.

"SUDAH LAMA AKU MENGINCARNYA KENAPA KALIAN MEMBIARKANNYA KABUR?! _FUCK!_ " Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Baru saja sampai dirumah, tubuhnya bahkan sangat lelah saat berusaha menjual Arteri Koroner yang masih segar di China tapi Sheri memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun berhasil kabur sebelum diopersi. Mendengar itu seperti darahnya terpompa sampai keubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapan saja karena apa yang sudah menjadi targetnya kini hilang tak berbekas.

"Kupikir kali ini menjadi ulah Emilie lagi" Sheri sengaja mengatakan itu dan mambuat wajah datar Emilie berubah takut saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya, mencekik lehernya kuat hingga urat nadinya terlihat.

"Kau gadis pembuat masalah! Cepatlah enyah sebelum aku mengulitimu juga!" Emilie berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun yang begitu menekan tenggorokannya.

"HENTIKAN! Hentikan Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun hentikan!" Sehun melepas cekikannya. Mungkin jika Nigel dan Alice tidak berteriak, Emilie akan mati secepat hembusan angin. Tapi memang lebih baik membiarkan gadis pembawa sial itu mati bukan?! Tak ada yang akan menghalangi pekerjaannya dan organ tubuh Emilie juga bisa dijual.

Sehun merogoh saku coatnya untuk mengeluarkan benda persegi yang diketahui adalah sebuah ponsel. Mengetik beberapa digit angka kemudian membawa ponsel itu mendekati telinganya.

" _Halo!"_

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan harga fantastis kali ini"

" _Untuk membunuh seseorang?"_

"Untuk menangkap seseorang!"

" _Mendengar nada bicaramu yang begitu serius seperti pekerjaan kali ini akan sedikit menarik"_

"Cari lalu biarkan aku yang mengakhirinya! Aku percaya padamu" Sehun menutup sambungan telefonnya sepihak. Beranjak pergi memasuki kamar tidurnya tanpa menghiaraukan Nigel, Alice, Sheri bahkan Emilie yang manatapnya aneh. Satu hal yang harus diketahui tentang Sehun.

 _Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi dekat dengan orang yang memiliki senyuman lebar dan selalu merasa senang setiap waktu. Pembunuh memang selalu terlihat ramah bukan?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HOLA!~ Kembali update FF yang selalu post tengah malam. Maklum ide selalu datang saat malam hari, pas sunyi-sunyinya dan raga sudah siap posisi tidur tapi tiba-tiba otak jadi dapat ide dan rasanya pengen nangis karena sekali lagi ga jadi tidur lebih awal wkwk~**

 **Oke membahas tentang karakter Sehun. Ada yang sudah paham dengan pekerjaan Sehun kan? Sudah super jelas loh di chapter ini. Saat saya baca review kalian, ga sedikit yang nebak kalau Sehun jahat dan vampire. Yeah, Sehun sih disini emng jahat, tapi dia bukan vampire karena genre FF ini juga bukan fantasy. Pada bisa nebak ga sebelumnya kalau Sehun itu termasuk sindikat penjual organ tubuh manusia? Wkwk~ saya mikir keras alurnya biar ga bisa banyak yang nebak. Dan untuk Emilie disini perannya baik. Saya emang sengaja bikin Emilie lebih mencolok dan jahat diawal karena peran dia sebenarnya itu baik. Jadi tujuan dia ngejahatin Baekhyun karena biar Baekhyun ga nyaman dan keluar dari rumah dia buat bebasin Baekhyun dari rencana Sehun.**

 **.**

 **Q : Kapan ChanBaek NC'an?**

 **A : Ini pertanyaan yang selalu nangkring dikolom review :D Untuk FF ini saya belum ada ide untuk ngebuat part NC nya jadi nikamati cerita yang ada dulu ntar saya pikir belakangan NC nya biar alurnya ga terkesan maksa. Jujur sebenernya saya ga bakat bikin NC soalnya saya ga kuat ngebayanginya wkwk~ beneran loh saya ga bo'ong soal NC'an! :D**

 **Q : Sehun kapan suka sama Luhan?**

 **A : Wah ini juga sulit buat jawab. Sekarang udah chapter 8 dan mustahil bikin Sehun suka sama Luhan karena mereka juga ga kenal satu sama lain. Dari awal saya udah jelasin karena FF ini fokusnya memang untuk ChanBaek saja jadi yang menginginkan Hunhan maaf ya~ mungkin jika saya bikin kisah Hunhan juga bakalan tambah panjang FF ini.**

 **Q : Di chapter sebelumnya, Baekhyun cuma disiksa atau sama diperkosa?**

 **A : Wkwk~ maaf karena ga saya ketik full bagian itu, saya cuma pengen mempersingkat aja. Jadi yang Baekhyun diiket itu cuma disiksa doang ga pake diperkosa.**

 **Q : Bakalan HunBaek atau ChanBaek?**

 **A : Dilihat nanti aja ya~**

 **Apa ga ada yang kelewatan pertanyaannya?**

 **.**

 **Oh ya karena kebiasan update tanpa edit jadi maaf jika banyak typo. Keyboard laptop juga lagi sarap, saya bolak-balik ksl karena huruf A nya susah muncul.**

 **Dan yang mikir apa yang tejadi sama Kai, ntar bakal dijelaskan kok tapi gatau dichapter berapa karena ide saya itu munculnya selalu tiba-tiba. Dan terakhir, FF ini khusus saya update untuk menemani hari-hari kalian… Enjoy yaa~**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~** **(Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Cari lalu biarkan aku yang mengakhirinya!" Satu hal yang harus diketahui tentang Sehun.

 _Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi dekat dengan orang yang memiliki senyuman lebar dan selalu merasa senang setiap waktu. Pembunuh memang selalu terlihat ramah bukan?!_

.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 9

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan | Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Di mulai dari pagi yang membosankan, Sehun turun dari lantai satu kamarnya. Berniat keluar sejenak sekedar mencari udara segar, namun niat itu nyatanya pupus setelah melihat keluarganya berkumpul diruang tengah menyambut tamu yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya hari ini. Kris dan Chanyeol terlihat mengunjungi orang tuanya. Mengunjungi orang tua atau dirinya?

"Baru bangun Tuan Muda? Sepertinya kau melewati malam yang panjang kemarin" Sindiran, _great!_ Ia sangat malas untuk menanggapi.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Park Chanyeol?" Lebih baik tidak perlu basa-basi.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian untuk mengobrol" Sahut Nigel setelah mendapat isyarat dari Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang tengah.

"Kau kemari mencari Baekhyun?" Seperti sudah tau tujuan utama Kris dan Chanyeol, Sehun mencoba mendahului. Ia berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kami kemari bukan untuk mencarinya, lagipula dia mungkin sudah kabur" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan klasik, membosankan.

"Lihat wajah frustasimu itu! Terlihat sekali bahwa kau gagal menguliti Baekhyun" Mendengar itu Sehun hanya bisa diam, si brengsek itu memang selalu benar.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyembunyikan rahasianya dariku Sehun"

"Kau terlalu mengetahui banyak hal Chanyeol. Itu takkan baik untukmu!" Saran Sehun namun Chanyeol mendengus remeh. Mengetahui banyak hal lah yang justru lebih baik. Pemuda itu sedang bermimpi atau apa?!

"Well, tujuanku kemari karena ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Kau juga gagal mendapat Baekhyun dan kutebak kau pasti sudah mengutus pesuruhmu yang gila itu untuk mencarinya bukan?!" Julukan bukan pria sembarangan memang cocok untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui segalanya?

"Apa itu?" Sedikit tertarik, Sehun pun bertanya. Ikut memajukan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mencarinya dan kau yang mengakhirinya?" Tawar Chanyeol membuat kerutan samar tercetak di kening putih Sehun.

"Mungkin ini terasa mencurigakan jika aku harus menurutinya. Kau tau, didunia ini tak ada kata tulus untuk membantu! Semua pasti meminta sebuah imbalan" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya merasa setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan jika Baekhyun sudah kau temukan?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Hanya berikan aku sehari bersamanya!" Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Chanyeol yang terlalu sederhana.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Memang apa yang kuharapkan darinya? Setelah 24 jam dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Bukankah kau berniat membedah tubuhnya?" Sehun berdahem menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. didalam hatinya ia merasa ragu untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol tapi setan yang ada didepannya ini terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

"Aku ragu jika kau berubah menyelamatkannya nanti. Apa kau yakin membuatnya menderita lagi?"

"Kenapa aku harus ragu untuk membuatnya menderita jika aku sudah menghancurkan hidupnya sejak awal!" Kris yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangnya tidak percaya. Kilatan mata yang setara percikan api dan seringai yang selalu menyimpan banyak makna didalamnya, entah itu baik ataupun buruk. Namun sejauh ia mengenal Chanyeol, tak ada yang benar-benar baik jika Chanyeol memperlihatkan seringai itu.

"Baiklah, kupikir tawaran ini cukup meyakinkan! Mohon kerjasamanya Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol memandang tangan Sehun yang disodorkan padanya, untuk berjabat tangan namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menyambut tangan itu.

"Hanya tawaran kecil, tidak perlu berlebihan!"

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Seluruh maid seketika menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar gebrakan pintu dari ruang tamu. Walau kamar Baekhyun berada dilantai atas, namun tak lantas membuat suara gaduh itu tak terdengar di telinga Tuan Byun yang sedang sibuk menata barang kesayangan putra tunggalnya.

"Keributan macam apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tuan Byun bertanya dengan suara tegasnya setelah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Berjalan cepat kearah maid yang akan membuka pintu ruang tamu, mencegahnya dan berniat membukanya sendiri.

BRAK! BRAK! BRA—

Tuan Byun membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sedang menopang teman laki-lakinya dibagian lengan.

"Siapa ka—Baekhyun?!" Tuan Byun terkejut bukan kepalang ketika melihat putranya yang sudah lebih dari tiga bulan menghilang kini ada didepannya dalam kondisi pingsan.

"SEKERTARIS KANG!" Mendengar teriakan majikannya, Sekertaris Kang berlari mendekat. Belum juga sadar dari keterkejutannya setelah melihat Tuan Mudanya kembali, Tuan Byun sudah mengalihkan tubuh Baekhyun ketubuh sekertarisnya.

"Bawa masuk kekamarnya dan panggilkan Dokter Kim!" Setelah mendapat perintah, Sekertaris Kang membawa tubuh kecil Tuan Mudanya itu masuk kedalam kamar dengan cekatan.

Dari mulai pintu terbuka sampai tubuh Baekhyun dibopong kedalam, Luhan tak lepas memandang semua perlakuan menyenangkan itu. Bisa dikatakan jika tatapannya mengartikan bahwa dirinya iri karena tak pernah mendapat perlakuan menyenangkan itu dari orang lain bahkan dari orang tuanya. Sebelum mendapatkannya kenapa orang tuanya harus mati disaat ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang dikala adiknya sakit.

"Maukah kau masuk sebentar nak?!" Setelah sibuk dengn lamunnya, Luhan pun menoleh kearah ayah Baekhyun. Ini gila! Ia membuat kontak mata dengan mantan presiden Korea Selatan. Keberuntungan macam apa ini?

"Masuklah nak!" Luhan berjalan masuk mengikuti langkah Tuan Byun memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Apa kau yang menemukan anakku? Apa kalian berteman?" Tuan Byun mulai bertanya setelah mereka berdua duduk nyaman disofa. Dari gesture dan ucapan Tuan Byun yang begitu halus membuat Luhan sejenak berfikir. Keluarga bangsawan memang berbeda, ia pikir Baekhyun mungkin akan belajar _attitude_ setelah ini karena begitu banyaknya bocah itu mengumpat.

"Kami sudah bersama sebelumnya, dia terkadang memanggilku Hyung karena selisih setahun umur kami. Kami cukup dekat" Tuan Byun menutup matanya sebentar, merasakan perasaan yang begitu lega.

"Aku tau kakak tirinya yang menculik Baekhyun tapi aku selalu gagal mengetahui dimana dia menyembunyikan anakku" Setetes air mata keluar dari mata ayah Baekhyun yang sudah setengah baya itu. Sungguh Luhan tak sanggup membuat Ayah Baekhyun begitu lemah hanya karena sikap egois Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa anakku bisa pingsan dan kakinya berdarah?" Tuan Byun bertanya dengan air mata yang ditahannya dikelopak mata.

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Baekhyun pingsan saat akan mengetuk pintu dan tentang kakinya…" Belum juga melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah duduk lebih dekat kearah Tuan Byun.

"Tuan, jika saya sudah membawa Baekhyun kepada anda. Apakah anda bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaan saya?" Tuan Byun mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan apa yang ingin dimilikinya, dia licik dan berbahaya! Dia tau segalanya dan dia pasti sudah tau jika Baekhyun berada disini sekarang" Tuan Byun membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan.

"Permintaan saya adalah untuk membuat Baekhyun pergi jauh dari sini Tuan Byun! Dia tidak cukup aman jika terus disini walau anda memiliki banyak bodyguard untuk menghalangi Chanyeol. _Lebih baik jauhi dari pada harus berurusan dengan tangan Chanyeol sendiri!_ "

 _Karena tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi jika setengah psycho sudah berdiri didepanmu dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar diseluruh tubuh dan jiwanya._

.

.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah sadar Minseok-ah?" Dokter pribadi Keluarga Byun yang memiliki postur kecil itu menoleh setelah mengecek infus Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar tapi dia mengigau dan berkata bahwa anda harus menolong Luhan" Jelas Minseok.

"Setelah dia bangun aku akan bertanya padanya. Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" Sebelum menjelaskan Minseok menghela nafasnya sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri sejak kecil. Kondisi terparah Baekhyun selama ia merawatnya saat sakit.

"Dia pingsan karena kelelahan. Kaki kirinya terdapat luka tembakan. Ada memar dan benjolan dibagian perut, sepertinya benturannya terlalu kuat hingga membuat robekan dibagian hati. Baekhyun harus segera dioperasi karena jika tidak, ia akan terus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya!" Mendengar penjelasan Minseok, Tuan Byun seakan ingin meledak oleh amarah. Apa yang dilakukan bocah mengerikan itu terhadap anaknya hingga Baekhyun mengalami kondisi yang begitu buruk seperti ini.

"Apa harus segera dilakukan operasi?" Minseok mengangguk. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan apa yang membuat Tuan Byun begitu gelisah?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Tuan Byun?" Minseok mendekat, menyentuh pundak ayah Baekhyun pelan untuk sekedar menenangkan.

"Aku harus segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini sebelum Chanyeol datang kema—"

"Ayah…" Tuan Byun seketika menoleh melihat anaknya perlahan sadar. Ia mendekat dan langsung menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun. Bahkan air matanya tak kuasa untuk ditahan kala melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis melihatnya.

"Ada apa nak?" Tuan Byun mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun yang begitu panjang.

"Aku takut ayah" Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan. Jemarinya berusaha menggapai wajah ayahnya untuk menghapus aliran air mata yang tercipta dipipi tua ayahnya itu. Minseok yang berdiri disebrang ranjang Baekhyun juga tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya melihat interaksi ayah dan putranya.

"Tak ada yang akan membuatmu ketakutan Baekhyun, takkan ada. Ayah tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi" Tuan Byun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, seperti tengah menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk sang anak.

"Dimana ibu?" Ekspresi Tuan Byun yang tadinya begitu teduh kini berganti dingin saat Baekhyun menanyakan itu.

"Ayah sudah menceraikannya! Ayah tidak ingin mempertahankan dia yang melahirkan seorang iblis yang sudah menyakiti anakku begitu banyak" Sungguh jika Baekhyun ditanya lagi tentang apakah dirinya keberatan dengan pernikahan ayahnya, ia akan menjawab sangat keberatan. Meskipun ibunya sudah lama meninggal tapi itu tak membuatnya menginginkan ibu yang baru. Hanya bersama sang ayah sepanjang hidupnya itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Baekhyun, setidaknya ia masih punya orang tua walau tanpa seorang ibu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini hm? Ayah akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Ada sesuatu yang begitu diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Luhan Hyung, laki-laki yang membawaku kemari. Bantulah dia ayah! Luhan Hyung mempunyai adik yang tengah sakit tapi aku tidak tau dirumah sakit mana adiknya dirawat. Kumohon bantulah Lu—"

"Ssstt… tenanglah! Ayah akan menemukan adik Luhan dan membantunya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Sekarang pergilah tidur, ayah akan menemanimu disini!" Membuat Baekhyun terlelap tidaklah sulit karena Baekhyun dalam pengaruh obat sekarang. Hanya lima menit diam dan Baekhyun sudah tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Tuan Byun, aku mempunyai sebuah saran" Seru Minseok setelah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur. Terasa dari deru nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang teratur.

"Saran? Apa itu?"

"Aku akan dialih tugaskan di rumah sakit London dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimana jika aku mengajukan pengalihan tugas itu lebih awal dan membawa Baekhyun bersamaku ke London? Aku akan mengoperasinya disana" Tiga bulan terpisah dari anaknya dan ia seperti tak rela jika akan berpisah lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Tapi demi kebaikan Baekhyun, ia tak akan egois dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Tinggalah bersama Baekhyun, Minseok-ah! Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tinggal dan kebutuhan Baekhyun akan kupenuhi. Kau hanya perlu melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya dan jaga dia untukku" Minseok menggeleng lalu tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Biar aku saja yang memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun setiap hari, karena dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Cukup carikan tempat tinggal dan sekolahkan Baekhyun disekolah yang menjadi favoritnya sejak kecil. Royal Academy of Music, dia menginginkan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana" Jelas Minseok.

"Baiklah, akan kuurus semuanya. Dan kupikir, kau harus segera bersiap-siap! Karena aku akan memesan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan besok pagi!" Seru Tuan Byun final.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu santai? Bukankah kita harus cepat menemukan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya heran. Tiga kali, sudah tiga kali Kris menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan ia tapi bisa lagi menghiraukannya.

"Bukankah kau dikubu Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku cepat-cepat menemukannya?" Dari pada Baekhyun berakhir ditangan Sehun lebih baik Baekhyun berakhir ditangan Chanyeol agar ia bisa menyelamatkannya nanti.

"Hanya saja kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terlalu santai" Apa yang dipelajari dari Chanyeol sejak ia kecil adalah tentang penuntasan masalah yang begitu terperinci, terencana dan bersih. Bagaimana teman sekaligus atasannya itu memulai dan menyelesaikannya dengan begitu apik. Semuanya seperti sudah tersusun layaknya script dan membuat Chanyeol begitu mudah dalam menjalankannya.

"Tunggulah sampai mereka selesai berkemas Kris! Berikan mereka ruang untuk bernafas sejenak" Terlalu banyak mengetahui segalanya dan terlalu banyak memiliki rahasia, ciri utama Chanyeol. Terkadang apa yang diucapkan tak bisa dipahami oleh orang lain bahkan dirinya yang sudah sejak kecil tumbuh bersama dengan Chanyeol. Seperti teka-teki saat sedang bicara. Jika kau tak benar-benar tau apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol, selamanya kau takkan tau jawabannya sebelum laki-laki itu menunjukkan maksud dari tindakannya.

 _Sebagian besar apa yang dilakukannya pasti akan mengejutkan dibagian akhirnya._

"Apa tujuanmu bekerjasama dengan Sehun? Kau selalu melakukan sendiri tanpa menjelaskan" Chanyeol mengetuk-ketuk kecil telunjuk didagunya.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuatku melakukan hal itu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Sedikit menyesap _cocktail_ yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin membuat Baekhyun tersiksa" Chanyeol memutar kursinya menghadap jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan kesunyian kota mati diluar tempatnya.

"Itu yang membuatku merencanakan semuanya sendiri! Kau masih saja menggunakan apa yang ada dibalik dadamu itu untuk berfikir" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Masih tak mengerti apa yang menjadi rencana Chanyeol.

"Jika kau sudah menggunakan otakmu maka kau akan dengan mudah mengerti maksudku"

"Beri aku sebuah clue!" Seru Kris dan Chanyeol pun beralih berbalik memutar kursi menghadapnya.

"Perhatikan seorang pembunuh dan hitung langkahnya!"

Sangat sempurna, Kris benar-benar tidak tau artinya.

"Aku berkuasa tapi tidak untuk niat seseorang. Aku memang tau segalanya tapi aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Apa yang membuat semuanya begitu mudah? Hanya satu yaitu kepercayaan! Kau hanya perlu mendapatkan itu maka kau akan mendapat bonus hatinya, _perfect_!" Kris menyeringai.

"Apa semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Untukku itu seperti membalik telapak tangan!" Chanyeol menatap tajam Kris seolah mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang dipendamnya lewat sorot mata elangnya.

"Ada satu yang selalu ingin kutanyakan" Chanyeol memberi anggukan memepersilahkan Kris untuk bertanya.

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya dengan otak lalu bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi ingin diperlakukan dengan hati?" Kris melipat tangannya didepan dada, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang nampaknya tak menduga bahwa temannya itu akan menanyakan hal yang dirasa tidak terlalu penting itu.

"Jika kau memperlakukan ibumu dengan otak, maka kau tidak pernah memberikan perhatianmu padanya. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bertindak jika dengan hatimu Park!" Ucap Kris lagi seakan ingin membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Lihat bagaimana Chanyeol belum bisa menjawabnya. Ini bukan tentang taktik dan siasat tapi apa yang ditanyakannya mengenai perasaan tulus yang mungkin tak pernah Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau terlalu menganggap semuanya bisa dilakukan dengan otak! Ingatlah bahwa hatimu juga memiliki perasaan untuk mengatur emosimu"

"Hati tidak akan punya peranan jika kau tidak memiliki otak! Kau bertanya tentang hati dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak punya hati. Aku memilikinya Kris, disini!" Tunjuk Chanyeol didadanya.

"Jika kau tak bisa mengatur dengan baik kapan hati digunakan dan kapan benda itu beristirahat, maka itu akan membuatmu selalu merasa gelisah atas semua keputusanmu karena hati akan melemahkan semuanya. Jangan buat hatimu melakukan peranan besar dalam hidupmu Kris!" Akhir Chanyeol.

 _Kau adalah bayangan dari Demonic. Menyiksa tanpa iba dan membuat itu menjadi sebuah kesenangan. Kau bilang aku gila meskipun nyatanya memang seperti itu! Tapi satu fakta yang harus kau ketahui bahwa aku hanya bayangan bukan Demonic. Aku layaknya monster, iblis dan psycho tapi aku masih seorang manusia yang memiliki hati walau tak pernah tau kapan benda itu akan berfungsi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yuhuu~ karena kelelahan abis keluar kota, akhirnya saya tepar dari jam 6 malam. Tengah malam kebangun taunya dapat ide FF ini, yaudah saya ketik dari pada mubadzir. Part awal saya dapat ide waktu perjalanan pulang, ditengah rasa lelah dan menyebrangi jalan yang lagi banjir sedengkul, disitu saya sempet2nya ngetik idenya dihp *maklum takut idenya ngabur biar ga mikir lagi* wkwk~**

 **Berhubung Kris ga ngerti2 maksud Chanyeol, ada yang bisa nebak ga maksudnya? Boleh kok ditebak dikolom review yang penting jangan ditebak didalam hati :D kalo nebaknya dalam hati kan yang disini susah bacanya haha~ Soalnya bagian Chanyeol sama Kris itu banyak petunjuknya.**

 **Setiap baca review kalian saya jadi suka gemes sendiri waktu kalian bilang sebel sama Chanyeol or Sehun. Apalagi review yang kocak, saya jadi ga berhenti ngakak bacanya. Terimakasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk review~**

 **.**

 **Q : Apa Baekhyun berhasil pulang atau nasibnya lebih buruk?**

 **A :** Jawabannya ada dichapter ini.

 **Q : Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ketemu Luhan?**

 **A :** Sebelum nyelamatin Baekhyun kan Luhan emang niat ambil gajinya ke Chanyeol buat pulang ke Seoul untuk liat adiknya dirumah sakit selama 2 hari. Baekhyun juga udah dirumah Sehun selama 3 hari termasuk pagi dia kabur, nah gimana bisa ketemu Luhan? Karena Luhan emang baru pulang dari Seoul naik kereta.

 **Q : Udah liat video Sehun di supermarket belom?**

 **A :** Ini sebenarnya pertanyaan yang OOT banget wkwk~ yang Sehun naruh keranjang belanjaan dikepalanya itu bukan?

 **Q : Ayahnya Baekhyun kenapa ga cariin anaknya?**

 **A :** Jawabannya udah ada loh dicerita cuma saya lupa dichapter berapa. Tuan Byun nyariin kok cuma ga bisa nemuin karena Tuan Byun ga punya kuasa lagi buat nyewa pasukan elite Negara buat nyariin Baekhyun karena dia udah ga jadi presiden lagi. Selengkapnya bisa dibaca dicerita tapi dicari sendiri ya karena saya lupa wkwk~

 **Q : ChanBaek cuma jadi kakak adek tanpa pacaran?**

 **A :** Sementara ini masih kakak adek yaa~ pacaran atau ga nya diliat nanti aja wkwk~

 **Q : Gimana chapter selanjutnya? Kabar orang tua Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun? Kris setelah dihajar, apa lapor ke Sehun? Baekhyun dibawa ketempat prostitusi lagi sama Luhan atau Baekhyun disiksa lagi sama Chanyeol? :D**

 **A :** Untuk (BabyXie) wkwk~ saya jadi bingung jawabnya.

 **Yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan tinggalkan jejak dikolom review! Yang pertanyaannya OOT juga boleh kok wkwk~**

 **.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~** **(Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Jika kau tak bisa mengatur dengan baik kapan hati digunakan dan kapan benda itu beristirahat, maka itu akan membuatmu selalu merasa gelisah atas semua keputusanmu karena hati melemahkan segalanya. Jangan buat hatimu melakukan peranan besar dalam hidupmu Kris!" Akhir Chanyeol.

 _Kau adalah bayangan dari Demonic. Menyiksa tanpa iba dan membuat itu menjadi sebuah kesenangan. Kau bilang aku gila meskipun nyatanya memang seperti itu! Tapi satu fakta yang harus kau ketahui bahwa aku hanya bayangan bukan Demonic. Aku layaknya monster, iblis dan psycho tapi aku masih seorang manusia yang memiliki hati walau tak pernah tau kapan benda itu akan berfungsi._

.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 10

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan | Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo! **Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Salju perlahan turun menghujami tubuh Baekhyun, sial dia benci salju! Merasa begitu menusuknya udara dingin malam ini, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan mantel tebalnya. Berjalan disepanjang trotoar dengan salju yang mengiringinya seakan membuatnya tak sabar agar cepat sampai dirumah. Membayangkan duduk didepan perapian dengan segelas cokelat hangat, merangkum tubuhnya dengan selimut beludru dan menonton live music lewat televisi. Jangan lupakan Minseok Hyung yang akan menceritakan kegiatannya seharian sebelum tidur.

Sudah menginjak bulan Desember, itu berarti sudah lebih dari enam bulan ia tinggal di London. Sesekali ayahnya akan menelfon untuk menanyakan kabar dan keperluannya dan ia akan selalu menjawab 'aku lebih baik dan hanya berikan aku seperlunya'. Ahh bercerita tentang ayahnya, ia jadi mendadak merindukannya.

Ketika pertama tau bahwa ia akan pindah ke London, seperti seorang sakit jiwa yang kehilangan akal sepenuhnya. Baru melihat sang ayah kurang dari 24 jam, ia sudah harus berpisah lagi untuk kurun waktu yang lebih lama. Menangis bahkan meraung kepada Tuhan untuk disisi ayahnya sepanjang hidup. Itu adalah bagian terberatnya ketika memutuskan untuk setuju berpisah. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar suara sang ayah lewat sambungan telefon.

Saat berada didalam pesawat, disitulah saat hidup dan mati dalam batasan tipis, menurutnya. Menolak saat Minseok Hyung memberikan obat bius untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, dan pilihan itu seperti petaka. Dalam keadaan sadar, nyeri diperutnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Seperti dihujami ribuan jarum dan dihantam dengan kepalan tangan. Minseok Hyung berpesan sebelumnya jika ia tidak dibius, mungkin nyerinya kambuh dan tak kan bisa ia tahan. _Dammit!_ Itu terbukti. Bahkan lampu dalam kabin pesawat diatasnya saja sudah ia kira seperti lampu surga yang menandakan datangnya malaikat untuk menjemput jiwanya, heol yang benar saja!

Operasi yang dilakukan Dokter David dengan asisten Minseok Hyung layaknya mukzizat, walau sempat mengalami pendarahan tapi mereka bisa mengatasinya. Sakit diperutnya bukan sebuah penyakit, melainkan mimpi buruk. Masih segar diingatannya saat Chanyeol memukuli perutnya. Mungkin Chanyeol menganggapnya daging olahan yang dilunakkan untuk dijadikan hidangan dan ew~ itu menjijikkan.

"Huh~ dingin sekali" Gumam Baekhyun sembari membenarkan kupluk rajut pemberian Minseok Hyung.

Minseok Hyung dan dirinya tinggal di Wimbledon, _terraced house_ dari zaman Victoria kuno. Rumah yang disewa ayahnya terlalu besar untuk ditinggali dua orang yang memiliki posture mungil. Pertama memasuki rumah, ia dan Minseok Hyung sempat terdiam beberpa detik. Memikirkan bagaimana mengisi rumah sebesar itu karena tak banyak barang yang dibawa dari Seoul. Satu bulan setelahnya, ia mulai mendaftar di Royal Academy of Music dengan Minseok Hyung yang mengambil cuti pekerjaannya untuk menemaninya mendaftar. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, ia diterima dan akhirnya sekolah disana. Sangat disayangkan karena jarak antara rumah dengan sekolahnya cukup jauh, ia harus berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit lalu menunggu bus dipagi buta. Sepuluh menit menaiki bus, perjalanannya untuk sampai disekolah dialanjutkan dengan naik kereta super cepat. Setelah turun kereta, menaiki bus lagi dan berjalan kaki lagi. Kira-kira butuh 30 menit untuk sampai disekolahnya. _Fuck it!_ Semua itu melelahkan.

Untuk yang bertanya tentang kepribadian dirinya yang kembali menjadi _stiff boy_ atau _bad boy_ karena terlalu banyak mengumpat. Ketahuilah bahwa ia kembali ke mode kaku, pendiam dan membosankan tapi pengecualian untuk umpatan, ia masih melakukannya meskipun itu didalam hati.

"Seperti ada pertunjukkan jalan hari ini" Ucapnya ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang membundar ditepi trotoar yang lebih luas. _Street performer_ memang sering dijumpai di London, hiburan warga London huh? Sempurna. Melihat sejenak mungkin pilihan yang bagus.

Semakin dekat, semakin pula telinganya mendengar suara musik hiphop dengan tempo yang begitu cepat. Mungkin kali ini _dance performer_ dan Baekhyun semakin tak sabar melihatnya sembari sibuk memecah kerumunan orang yang juga melihatnya. Barisan depan memang terasa berbeda. Lihat bagaimana tiga pemuda yang sedang menari didepannya, _breakdance_ yang mengagumkan. Dan pemuda yang menjadi _center_ , begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tak sampai membuat kaki kecilnya lelah, tiga pemuda itu mengakhiri tariannya. Pemuda yang menjadi _center_ , melepas topi yang semula dipakainya terbalik. Menyodorkan topinya kearah orang-orang yang melihat pertunjukkan yang diciptakannya, bahkan salah satu penonton memberikan pecahan dollar yang cukup besar.

"Freestyle yang mempesona!" Seru Baekhyun setelah memberikan uangnya kepada pemuda _center_ itu. Mendengar pujiannya, tak lantas membuat pemuda itu melewatinya. Mendongak, melihat lalu menganga terkejut.

"Baekhyun, kau kah itu?"

"Hai Kai, merindukanku?"

.

.

Didalam kedai yang nyaman, Kai dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan disamping jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan lalu lalang orang-orang ditrotoar. Musim dingin sama sekali tak menghalangi aktifitas mereka, mungkin hanya dirinya yang lebih memilih diam didalam rumah menghangatkan badan.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah ini, mereka hanya ketempat latihan"

"Kau sering melakukan dance seperti tadi? Mengapa aku baru mengetahuinya" Senyuman kecil terpatri dibibir Kai.

"Yeah, hanya hobby! Aku cukup jenuh membantu Hyungku mengurus bisnis keluarga, jadi aku melakukan itu untuk bersenang-senang" Jelas Kai lalu Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Kai mulai membuka suara setelah seorang waiterss meletakkan pesanan dimeja mereka.

"Cukup baik setelah tidak berurusan dengan Chanyeol" Kai menghela nafasnya mendengar itu. Sejujurnya ia juga mengalami masa sulit saat bersama Chanyeol.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini semenjak hilangnya dirimu setelah membantuku kabur!" Kekehan geli keluar dari bibir penuh Kai.

"Aku memang tinggal di London sejak kecil. Aku datang ke Korea untuk menemani Hyungku bekerja. Tinggal di Korea setahun tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri diapartemen, jadi aku mencari kesibukan dengan bekerja di tempat Chanyeol atas tawaran Kris" Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, tatapannya seperti menyuruh pemuda tan didepannya itu untuk terus bercerita.

"Hanya delapan bulan aku bekerja disana dan ingin sekali keluar namun Chanyeol menyulitkanku. Padahal aku sudah sering membawa jalang bermasalah tapi tetap saja aku tidak diperbolehkan mengundurkan diri. Mungkin aku terlihat memanfaatkanmu ketika kabur, namun aku tulus membantumu walau tidak menyangka hal itu membuatku dipecat dengan bonus pukulan yang menjdi hidangan penutup!" Kai beralih menatap Baekhyun sembari memainkan sendok didalam cangkirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Semuanya menjadi rumit dari apa yang kubayangkan. Disiksa, kabur kerumah Sehun lalu kabur lagi setelah tau Sehun adalah sindikat penjual organ tubuh" Kai melotot kaget.

"Wow itu terdengar mengerikan. Tak menyangka 10 milyar adalah orang gila yang menyamar. Kau beruntung bisa selamat, tapi aku ragu jika Chanyeol tidak mencarimu. Dia seperti tergila-gila padamu layaknya psikopat"

Sebuah rahasia baru yang hanya diketahuinya dan Minseok Hyung. Guna mengantisipasi hal-hal mengerikan terjadi, ayahnya selalu mengirimi sebuah tas khusus dengan kantung tersembunyi untuk menyimpan sebuah pistol. Pistol dengan peluru penuh yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun untuk berjaga-jaga. Hanya acungkan pistol itu dengan sekali tembakan maka nyawa akhirnya tak bersisa.

"Aku merasa hidup jika jauh dari Chanyeol" Kata Baekhyun.

"Setelah Chanyeol memukuli perutku, pencernaanku kacau. Sulit sekali untuk mencerna makanan dan itu menyakitkan saat makanan mulai memasuki perut. Harus kuakui, Chanyeol memiliki pukulan yang paling kuat selama aku terlibat perkelahian" Tawa renyah memasuki indera pendengar Kai, tawa Baekhyun terdengar cukup imut menurutnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu jauh lebih baik Baek, kuharap kita bisa saling bertemu setelah ini" Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Kai dengan anggukan.

"Kau bisa menemuiku kapanpun setelah jam lima sore. Setengah hari aku harus sekolah!"

"Royal Academy?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu bergumam mengiyakan tebakan Kai.

"Tidak sulit menebak, rute ini biasa dilalui murid sekolahmu! Baiklah jika kau setuju kita sering bertemu, lalu dimana kau tinggal?"

"Wimbledon. Hanya rumahku satu-satunya dengan tanaman bunga mawar dihalaman depan dan hiasan natal dipintu masuk. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berkunjung kesana!"

"Tidakkah itu cukup jauh dari sekolahmu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Memang jauh dan itu melelahkan tapi bagaimanapun juga, Royal Academy adalah impiannya.

"Aigoo~ kau merubah wajahmu seperti puppy, lucunyaaa~" Baekhyun buru-buru menyentak kedua tangan Kai yang mencubiti pipinya.

"Senangnya melihatmu tersenyum!" Pekik Kai membuat banyak orang didalam kedai melirik mereka aneh namun pekikan itu tak membuat Baekhyun malu, malah ia semakin tersenyum kearah Kai dengan lengkungan mata bulan sabitnya yang terlihat indah.

"Aku juga senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu setelah sekian lama. Aku merindukanmu Kai" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku juga sama rindunya denganmu Baek"

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Pagi ini Minseok bangun lebih awal dari biasanya padahal sekarang hari Minggu, itu karena beberapa laporan yang belum disusunnya harus segera terkumpul pukul sembilan pagi diruangan Direktur. Ia harus segera menyusunnya sebelum terkena sanksi.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan peralatan memasak. Minseok menyiapkan sarapan paginya dengan Baekhyun dimeja makan. Nasi, sup rumput laut dan rajangan daging dengan tofu, oh jangan lupakan segelas susu strawberry yang selalu dipersiapkannya untuk Baekhyun setiap pagi. Melihat semuanya sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan, Minseok buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Hyun-ah~ bangunlah! Aku akan bekerja setelah ini" Seru Minseok didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku akan segera turun Hyung" Setelah mendengar sahutan dari Baekhyun, Minseok kembali kebawah. Menunggu Baekhyun turun di meja makan.

Selama lebih dari enam bulan ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun, semuanya serba mudah. Sejak dulu Baekhyun dikenal sebagai orang terpandang, kaya dan menawan tapi itu tak ubahnya menjadi laki-laki manja dan menyusahkan. Baekhyun sangat mandiri dan sebisa mungkin tidak merepotkan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Jika dia masih mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri, Baekhyun tak akan meminta bantuan siapapun.

"Sekarang hari Minggu, untuk apa bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai dimeja makan, menduduki kursi didepan Minseok sembari menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kau mencuci rambutmu? Cepat keringkan sebelum kau terserang flu!" Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangan kirinya sibuk menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Aku harus segera menyusun laporan jadi aku harus merelakan hari Mingguku untuk bekerja" Baekhyun mendongak dengan sup yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Tadi malam aku melihat channel ramalan cuaca BBC, pagi ini sampai sore mungkin akan ada badai salju. Hyung seharusnya segera berangkat kerja!"

"Aku juga melihatnya. Setelah ini aku akan segera berangkat Hyun-ah, jangan khawatir!" Kata Minseok

"Gunakan mobil saja Hyung" Minseok mengangguk menuruti ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang berumur 23 tahun dan sudah lebih dari lima tahun dirinya menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Byun. Ia sangat tau bagaimana baiknya Baekhyun walau ia baru mengenalnya ketika Baekhyun berumur 18 tahun. Tak hanya mandiri, Baekhyun juga selalu peduli dengan orang disekitarnya. Meskipun Baekhyun terkadang tak bisa memperlihatkan kekhawtirannya lewat ekspresi, tapi Baekhyun selalu bisa menunjukkannya lewat apa yang diucapkan atupun tindakannya.

Lihat bagaimana Baekhyun tak terpuruk dengan kejadian penculikan yang dialaminya. Baekhyun masih tetap sama walau sesekali kondisinya _down_ ketika memikirkan hal buruk itu tapi Baekhyun tak menganggapnya sebagai penghalang. Jangan remehkan Baekhyun yang maniak dengan susu strawberry karena bocah itu memiliki mental yang kuat dalam menghadapi apapun.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Baekhyun menutup majalah yang dibacanya, menoleh kearah pintu yang terketuk dari luar. Tidak mungkin itu Minseok Hyung, karena laki-laki itu sudah berangkat sejak tadi ditambah sekarang sedang terjadi badai salju.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan itu semakin keras dan mau tak mau Baekhyun pun beranjak dari sofa. Menghampiri pintu setelah menyahut tas selempang yang selalu ia gantung disamping rak sepatu. Jaga-jaga jika seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu memiliki niat jahat padanya, Ia tinggal mengambil pistol didalam tas selempang khususnya.

Tangannya sedikit berkeringat saat membuka kunci pintu, begitu ragu ketika memutar kenopnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintunya secara penuh. Dan ketika pintu sepenuhnya terbuka, figure tinggi menyapanya dengan senyuman bodoh. Huh~ hampir saja ia merogoh pistolnya.

"Kau membuatku takut Kai!" Kesalnya. Baekhyun melihat gerakan kedua tangan Kai yang menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Ayo masuklah kedalam, udara sangat dingin hari ini" Setelah membawa Kai masuk kerumahnya, Baekhyun segera menutup pintunya rapat. Diluar sedang terjadi badai salju dan sempat-sempatnya pemuda tan yang masih mematung dibelakangnya ini kerumahnya.

"Kau ingin mati kedinginan huh? Kenapa kau kemari ditengah badai salju?" Sembari mengomel, Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kai keruang tengah, perapiannya menyala dan itu akan membuat tubuh Kai hangat.

Setelah melihat Kai berdiri didepan rumah Baekhyun, kini mereka berdua berakhir duduk diatas sofa saling berhadapan dengan segelas cokelat hangat ditangan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak melihat ramalan cuaca tadi malam karena harus mengantar orang tuaku kebandara dipagi buta. Rencanaku setelah mengantar kebandara, aku akan mampir kerumahmu tapi ditengah jalan tiba-tiba salju turun begitu lebat dan tak sampai sepuluh menit jalan sudah hampir tertutupi salju. Mungkin sekarang sudah menebal!" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Akan lebih buruk jika pulang. Hyungku sedang keluar kota, aku dirumah sendiri, kesepian dan kedinginan. Tidak sampai lima menit aku akan mati!" Pekik Kai heboh.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja!" Baekhyun menyerah.

"Eum.. Baekhyun.." Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan cokelat hangatnya perlahan mendongak.

"Kris menelfonku kemarin" Setelah mendengar nama itu, Baekhyun seketika mematung.

"Dia bilang padaku bahwa Chanyeol sedang mencari keberadaanmu!" Baekhyun menatap Kai tidak percaya. Sedangkan Kai yang mengerti arti tatapan itu buru-buru melambaikan kedua tangannya cepat.

"Jangan memandangku begitu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak bersekongkol dengan Kris maupun Chanyeol, aku berani bersumpah! Aku juga sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris menelfonku padahal sejak aku dipecat tujuh bulan yang lalu, kami sudah tidak saling berhubungan" Jelas Kai dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin Kris menelfonmu?"

"Itu karena satu minggu yang lalu Chanyeol mengetahui kemana kau pergi, Chanyeol tau bahwa kau pergi ke London. Kris menelfonku karena dia tau bahwa aku memang tinggal di London dan menyuruhku untuk melindungimu"

Oh ayolah tidak untuk sekarang ataupun selamanya. Berhenti mengejarnya dan biarkan ia hidup dengan baik. Kenapa laki-laki gila itu tidak berhenti saja melakukan hal bodoh. Apa yang membuatnya istimewa? Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menyulitkan hidupnya?

"Kupikir ini yang terburuk ketika Kris menelfonku, Chanyeol dan Sehun bekerja sama untuk menangkapmu"

"APA?!" _Fuck this!_ Chanyeol saja sudah membuatnya kerepotan, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun.

"Kris dan aku akan melindungimu Baekhyun, kita pasti akan melindungimu!" Kai mengatakannya dengan begitu yakin namun Baekhyun malah menggeleng.

"Aku memiliki Minseok Hyung, aku tidak ingin melibatkannya apalagi kau dan Kris! Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka hanya untuk melindungiku. Biarkan aku saja yang mengurus kedua iblis itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana ka—"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku, oke! Jadi berhentilah mengoceh!" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengoceh tentang itu tapi maukah kau mendengar cerita tentang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. Dia bilang tidak mengoceh tapi dia melakukannya, ohh ia jadi pusing.

"Saat aku masih bekerja ditempat Chanyeol dulu, Kris dan aku sering kali mengobrol banyak setelah club tutup. Dia menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya dan Chanyeol"

"Kris dan Chanyeol adalah teman dekat sejak kecil karena mereka bertetangga. Kris mengatakan jika Chanyeol memang mempunyai sifat aneh itu secara alami. Dia pintar, tertutup dan dingin pada semua orang kecuali pada Kris dn ibunya. Terkadang dia suka berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri dan tak ada yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan" Lanjut Kai.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah psikopat?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Kai pun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Tak ada yang tau itu Baekhyun. Mungkin dia terlalu pintar hingga membuat otaknya sedikit gila atau mungkin dia sudah gila jadi otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya mendengar jawaban bodoh Kai.

"Jawaban tidak masuk akal apa itu?!"

"Oh ya ada satu hal yang membuat Kris takut kepada Chanyeol. Saat mereka masih berusia tiga, ada seorang tetangga mereka yang baru saja melahirkan. Keluarga Chanyeol dan Kris menjenguk tetangga yang baru saja melahirkan itu lalu apa yang Chanyeol katakan ketika melihat bayi itu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan semakin memajukan duduknya mendekat kearah Kai.

"Memang apa yang Chanyeol katakan?"

"Setelah melihat bayi itu, Chanyeol menarik ujung baju ibunya lalu memekik. Ibu dia adalah iblis, kita harus segera membakarnya!" Baekhyun seketika menutup mulutnya. Tidak percaya jika kalimat mengerikan itu yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil berumur tiga tahun.

"Chanyeol juga pernah berkata bahwa jika Kris dan ibunya mati terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin sekali menaruh mayat ibu dan sahabatnya itu dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya agar dia tidak kesepian dan bisa melihat dua orang yang disayangi selamanya"

Sungguh apa yang diceritakan Kai barusan membuatnya merinding dan lemas. Bagaimana mungkin manusia mempunyai niat seperti itu jika tidak karena gila dan obsesi.

 _Banyak yang mengira Chanyeol adalah titisan Demonic tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tau kecuali Chanyeol sendiri bahwa laki-laki itu hanya bayangannya bukan Demonic. Itu artinya…_

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Hei bangunlah!" Merasakan begitu kasar cara Kris membangunkannya. Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terlihat memerah. Ia tertidur baru dua jam dan Kris sudah membangunkannya.

"Jika ini bukan hal penting, aku akan menghajarmu!" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ponselmu mati huh? Orang-orangmu menelfon karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia melihat arloji yang masih terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Sesuatu yang terjadi? Memang apa? Sekarang pukul lima sore sedangkan rencananya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dipusat kota London masih tiga jam lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada salah satu orangmu yang membocorkan informasi tentang keberadaan Baekhyun kepada Sehun" Mulanya Kris pikir Chanyeol akan terkejut mendengarnya tapi laki-laki yang masih duduk tenang diranjang itu malah tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak terkejut? Sehun menghianatimu!" Ingat Kris dan itu semakin membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar. Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Dia pemuda pintar, aku sudah menduga Sehun akan menghianatiku. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Membuka almari dan memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya setelah ini. Melihat semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol begitu tenang dan santai, Kris lalu menyimpulkan satu hal. Mungkin ini adalah akhir bagi Baekhyun!

Padahal Kris sempat yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun tapi dugaan itu nyatanya tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Sehun sudah berada di London sejak tadi pagi dan mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun setelah ini"

"Apa kau tau dimana Sehun tinggal? Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol dengannya setelah urusannya selesai dengan Baekhyun!" Akhirnya Kris pun pesimis dengan Chanyeol yang akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Marylebone Road, Apartemennya dekat dengan sekolah musik Baekhyun" Ungkap Kris lalu Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu dibawah! Aku akan bersiap-siap" Perintah Chanyeol dan dibalas Kris dengan gumaman.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan sisa salju yang masih berceceran disisi trotoar. Berjalan kaki pulang dengan bersenandung lirih guna mengikis rasa bosan. Hari Minggu kemarin tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain bercerita dengan Kai dan menunggu kepulangan Minseok Hyung dari Rumah Sakit, itu sedikit membuat hari liburnya berjalan terlalu lambat dan juga hambar. Tapi hari ini ia cukup puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, semua berjalan begitu mudah dan lancar. Dimulai dari acara memasak dengan menu baru yang sukses ia buat, lalu pagi yang cerah dengan udara yang tidak begitu dingin dan berakhir dengan A+ untuk ujian seni musik. Ahh~ sepertinya ia akan membuat waktu tidur Minseok Hyung sedikit terlambat malam ini untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Ekhem!" Sebuah sepatu mengkilap menghalangi jalannya, ditambah daheman yang menyakiti telinga dari seseorang yang sudah ia duga siapa.

"Hai Sehun! Lama tidak bertemu" Sapa Baekhyun hingga membuat seringai tipis tercetak dibibir pemuda itu.

' _Jangan panik! Jangan panik! Kumohon Tuhan lindungi aku!'_ Seru Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bertemu Sehun hari ini. Ia memang sudah jaga-jaga jika salah satu dari Sehun atau Chanyeol menemuinya tapi demi apapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini, ia belum siap untuk bertemu sekarang.

"Katakan jika kau takut Baek! Tak usah menyembunyikannya lewat ekspresi datarmu itu! Kau tau itu tak bisa menipuku" _Shit!_ Dia mengetahuinya.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi Sehun! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah mengeras marah.

"Go to sleep!" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, untuk apa Sehun menyuruhnya tidur?

"Apa maksud—" Sebelum Baekhyun selesai dengan kalimatnya dan sebelum Baekhyun berhasil merogoh pistol yang selalu dibawanya, seseorang dari arah belakang menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

Oh, ini sungguh tidak keren! Jujur ia ingin sekali bergaya dengan sebuah pistol yang ia acungkan namun apalah daya jika Sehun bergerak lebih cepat.

"Terima kematianmu Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap Sehun dan setelah itu pandangan mata Baekhyun menggelap.

.

.

" _Kami sudah berada di Rumah Sakit pusat London tuan"_

"Akan ada suster dengan id card yang akan menjemput kalian dan ikuti dia lewat pintu belakang rumah sakit!"

"Aku sudah menyewa ruang operasi lengkap dengan dokter bedah, asisten dan timnya! Ruang operasi no 1. Biarkan LED ruang operasi menyala agar tidak ada yang mengganggu jalannya operasi!"

" _Baik Tuan Muda Oh!"_ Setelah mendengar itu, Sehun menutup sambungan telefonnya.

Tertawa nyaring dengan background bangunan Royal Academy of Music yang menjadi sekolah Baekhyun. Semua begitu mudah karena ia berhasil membodohi Chanyeol. Ternyata yang terlihat pintar tak selalu pintar dalam merencanakan taktik. Penawaran? Kerja sama? _Bullshit!_ Ia tak pernah mempercayai Chanyeol. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu operasi pembedahan Baekhyun selesai dengan duduk santai ditemani kopi hangat didalam apartemen.

"Aku akan mandi uang setelah ini!" Gumamnya sombong dan itu membuat seseorang yang berdiri sejak lima menit yang lalu diujung ruang tamunya tertawa. Dan tawa itu berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya melihat tamu tak diundangnya. Park Chanyeol.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku karena penghianatan!" Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya berpura-pura sakit.

"Kau sudah salah langkah Chanyeol! Kau tak akan mendapat seharipun dengan Baekhyun karena setelah ini ia hanya berupa seonggok daging tanpa organ!" Kembali Chanyeol berpura-pura menampilkan wajah frustasinya dan itu membuat Sehun jijik.

"Mari kita lihat setelah ini, akan jadi seperti apa Baekhyun nantinya! Dan kau tau… aku paling benci seseorang yang sudah menipuku!" Sehun sedikit merasa aneh ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah tenangnya. Apa Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan wajah paniknya atau memang Chanyeol begitu santai?

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pintumu! Maaf, karena kau sepertinya harus mengganti passwordnya lagi karena aku sudah mengetahuinya" Ini benar-benar konyol, kenapa Chanyeol tak terlihat terbebani sama sekali. Oh, mungkin Baekhyun memang tidak begitu penting untuk siapapun kecuali ayahnya yang tua itu.

"Kau mau secangkir kopi?" Tawar Sehun canggung.

"Ya, tentu!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang terlampau aneh.

.

Drrt.. Drrt

Ponsel Sehun berdering, ada panggilan masuk disana. Sudah satu jam terhitung sejak Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya. Dan laki-laki itu tetap duduk tenang disofa ruang tamu dengan kopi yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Hei tampan! Kau mendapat panggilan" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun dengan aksen aneh. Lalu Sehun berjalan menghampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja, kemudian Sehun pun mengangkat telefonnya.

" _Sehun-ssi, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diambil dari tubuh Baekhyun"_ Ujar seorang dokter bedah dengan logat Korea yang begitu kental.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada? Lalu hati dan ginjalnya?" Tanya Sehun mulai kesal.

" _Korban anda sepertinya sudah pernah dioperasi sebelumnya"_

"Apa?!" Seru Sehun tidak percaya.

" _Disini terlihat jika hatinya pernah mengalami robekan! Operasi sebelumnya sepertinya juga sempat terjadi pendarahan terlihat dari beberapa jahitan yang dilakukan untuk menghentikan pendarahan! Ada bekas benjolan dibagian luar perut dan juga memar yang terlihat samar. Kuat dugaan jika dia pernah mengalami pemukulan diperutnya hingga ginjal pun juga tak bisa diambil Sehun-ssi!"_

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan jantungnya?" Sepertinya puncak kekesalan Sehun sudah berubah menjadi amarah yang siap meledak kapanpun terlihat dari cara berbicaranya yang begitu terburu-buru dan gelisah. Oh, jangan lupakan laki-laki yang masih duduk tenang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Park Chanyeol begitu setia melihat semua gerak-gerik Sehun dengan cangkir kopi yang ada ditangan kirinya.

" _Jantungnya juga tak bisa diambil Sehun-ssi. Kerja jantungnya terlalu lemah dan itu akan membusuk tidak lebih dalam satu jam jika tetap diambil! Diambil, tidak diambil pun, dua-duanya sudah merugikanmu! Kupikir anda harus menghentikanya disini!"_

" _Jika begini apa yang harus kami lakukan kepada korban anda ini?"_

"Buang dan biarkan membusuk!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun menutup sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak. Lalu ia terdiam, terdiam bukan untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak lepas kendali melainkan ia terdiam untuk berfikir.

" _Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyembunyikan rahasianya dariku Sehun" Oh great!_ Chanyeol tau jika ia akan mengkhinati laki-laki itu.

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang mencarinya dan kau yang mengakhirinya?"_ Seperti sebuah istilah lama _'Perhatikan seorang pembunuh dan hitung langkahnya!'_ Chanyeol ingin menuntaskan langsung dari akar. Tujuan laki-laki itu bekerja sama dengannya karena dia ingin semuanya selesai dengan cepat. _'Perhatikan seorang pembunuh'_ Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan siapa yang menjadi pembunuhnya, yaitu dirinya. _'Hitung langkahnya'_ Dan Chanyeol sudah merencanakan bagaimana akhirnya.

" _Mari kita lihat setelah ini, akan jadi seperti apa Baekhyun nantinya!"_ Dia terlampau pintar untuk merencanakan semua ini. Ia baru ingat jika memar di perut Baekhyun adalah ulah Chanyeol yang menyiksanya, itu berarti Chanyeol sudah mengetahui niat busuknya sejak awal. _'Mungkin penderitaan bisa menyelamatkan kita!'_ Akhirnya semua itu terbukti! Chanyeol sengaja menyiksa Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu darinya walau melalui sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol menyeringai dari balik mug kopinya. Merasa rencana yang sudah ia pupuk dengan baik selalu berjalan terlalu lancar. Akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum bangga juga karena bisa mengelabuhi Sehun dengan mudah. Terlalu mudah malah.

"Kau bilang aku sudah salah langkah? Apa kau bercanda Tuan Muda?!" Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dari duduknya sambil masih menggenggam mug kopi ditangan kirinya. Walau pergerakannya terlampau tenang tapi itu sudah membuat langkah Sehun mundur selangkah.

"Aku merasa bodoh sekarang!" Ucap Sehun tidak percaya akan rencananya sendiri yang gagal total.

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya merasa begitu! Aku ingatkan Tuan Oh, kau sudah salah langkah sejak awal tapi kau malah melanjutkan itu! Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali tertawa" Ucapan Mengesalkan Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun geram dan nafasnya memburu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia Tuan Muda!" Dan setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, sebuah pistol mengacung didepan wajah Sehun yang Chanyeol raih dari balik mantel hangatnya.

DORR! DORR! DORR! DORR! DORR!

Sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol haus untuk membunuh seseorang. Lihat saja berapa peluru yang ia tembakkan tepat kekepala Sehun. Padahal sekali saja sudah membuat Sehun kehilangan nyawanya tapi itu tak membuat Chanyeol merasa puas. Ia akan merasa lebih tenang jika sudah lima peluru ia tembakkan. Oke, sisa tiga peluru dan ia tidak ingin membuangnya secara cuma-cuma. Ia ingin berhemat.

 **From : Kris**

 **Aku sudah membawa Baekhyun dimobilku. Orang-orang Sehun juga sudah kami bunuh dan dibuang diam-diam sesuai perintahmu.**

Chanyeol melihat pesan teks yang dikirim Kris barusan dan mulai menggerutu karena Kris membuat jemarinya harus pegal karena mengetik pesan. Uhh, kenapa bocah itu tidak menelfonnya saja. _Fuck it!_

 **To : Kris**

 **Kerja bagus, bawa ke apartemenku dan berikan kabar untuk Hyungnya yang menjadi dokter itu!**

Baiklah sekarang semuanya sudah selesai, hanya tinggal mengurus Baekhyun yang selalu berubah galak ketika disampingnya.

 _Jika kau tak benar-benar tau apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol, selamanya kau takkan tau jawabannya sebelum laki-laki itu menunjukkan maksud dari tindakannya._

 _Sebagian besar apa yang dilakukannya pasti akan mengejutkan dibagian akhirnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh gosh~ 5K lebih dan saya pengen tepar. Niatnya mau dipotong setengah dan disambung chapter depan, tapi ga jadi karena kalian sepertinya kebingungan banget wkwk~ akhirnya saya memutuskan menuntaskan semuanya sekaligus dichapter ini. Kalian puas kan? :D horeee~**

 **Gimana udah paham atau masih pada bingung tentang rencana Chanyeol? Udah dijelaskan semuanya loh dichapter ini!**

 **YANG MASIH BINGUNG MOHON DIBACA!** Untuk part akhir itu flashback obrolan Sehun sama Chanyeol dichapter sebelumnya. Tentang obrolan Krisyeol akan saya bahas disini.

 **Kenapa Chanyeol santai banget padahal Baekhyun mau pindah?** Karena Chanyeol udah punya rencana sejak awal dan itu yang membuat dia begitu santai.

 **Seperti apa yang dibilang Kris soal ucapan Chan yang kayak teka-teki dan penuntasan masalah yang terperinci dan bersih!** Karena setiap Chan ngomong itu selalu ada maknanya, itu yang membuat saya nyuruh kalian nebak. Penuntasan masalah Chanyeol emang terperinci dan bersih banget, nah dichapter ini maksudnya!

 **Kebanyakan Chanyeol emang merencanakan sendiri tanpa bilang2!** Itu karena jika bilang bakal rumit dan percuma semua bakal anggap chan itu jahat kalo dilihat dari caranya dia ngomong. Mangkanya disitu chan nyuruh Kris mikir pake otak soalnya kalo pake hati pasti ya itu tadi Chan dibilang jahat.

 **Untuk istilah 'perhatikan seorang pembunuh dan hitung langkahnya' itu sudah dijelakan dichapter ini yaa.. jadi saya ga perlu jelasin lagi.**

 **Chan bilang hanya butuh kepercayaan lalu bisa dapet bonus hatinya.** Itu artinya, dia pengen bikin Sehun terlena biar semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

 **Semuanya harus direncanakan matang-matang itu sebabnya Chan ga ngebolehin Kris pake hatinya biar ga selalu ngerasa iba.** Kayak istilah terakhir 'mungkin penderitaan bisa menyelamatkan kita' Karena nyelamatin orang harus ngerasain penderitaan dulu. Jadi dia sengaja nyiksa Baek bukan untuk ngasih hukuman ke Baek tapi ngehindari agar organnya ga bisa diambil sama Sehun. Yahh walaupun caranya agak ekstream wkwk~ Untuk istilah yang ini saya kutip dari film Inferno.

 **Dan inti dari Chan adalah bayangan dari demon.** Dia emang jahat dan tajem kalo ngomong tapi dia ga sekejam demon, dia cuma bayangan dari demonnya. Jadi dia punya maksud baik lewat tindakan jahatnya. **Keutt~**

 **.**

 **Q : Kok Chanyeol bisa tau kalo Baekhyun pindah?**

 **A :** Kata 'berkemas' itu bukan berarti pindah loh, saya pake itu hanya sebagai istilah saja. Sebenernya Chanyeol itu gatau kalo Baekhyun mau pindah, dijelaskan dichapter ini kalo dia baru tau Baekhyun pindah ke London sekitar semingguan.

 **Q : Baekhyun nanti selamat ga?**

 **A :** Baekhyun udah ditangan Chanyeol…

 **Q : Chanyeol nanti suka sama Baekhyun atau enggak?**

 **A :** Chanyeol suka kok sama Baekhyun cuma caranya aja yang agak aneh.

 **Q : Tuan Byun berhasil bawa Baekhyun pindah atau ketemu Chanyeol/Sehun dulu?**

 **A :** Disini udah ada jawabannya, Tuan Byun berhasil bawa Baekhyun dulu.

 **Q : Kenapa keluarga Sehun psycho semua?**

 **A :** Keluarga Sehun ga psycho, Sehun dan Chanyeol juga bukan. Sehun sekeluarganya emang profesinya gitu, menjual organ tubuh manusia secara ilegal. Biasanya kan kalo mau transplantsi harus mendapat persetujuan dulu dari orang yang akan menyumbang organnya, lah Sehun sama keluarganya ga pake gitu. Saya juga jelasin disini Chanyeol ga sepenuhnya psycho cuma emang karakternya dia saya buat aneh, serem dan keras.

 **Q : Apa yang bikin Chanyeol tau segalanya?**

 **A :** Dia tau segalanya karena dia punya orang-orang yang bekerja memonitorin seseorang yang menjadi target Chanyeol. udah dijelakan semuanya kok dichapter 4/5 gitu. Dia emang pemilik tempat prostitusi tapi bisnis asli Chanyeol itu ngurusin perusahaan furniture. Jadi dia menyulap lantai paling atas perusahaannya untuk dijadikan tempat orang-orangnya bekerja, semua ada diantara chapter 4/5 *saya lupa soalnya*. Walau Chanyeol pinter tapi dia tau apapun bukan karena asal nebak atau masang chip2 gitu. Dia tau karena orang-orang kepercayaannya.

 **Q : Ayahnya Chanyeol dulu siapa?**

 **A :** Ayah Chanyeol ga dijelasin disini karena ibu dan ayahnya cerai sejak Chanyeol kecil/bayi.

 **Q : Kenapa Chanyeol jahat padahal ibunya baik?**

 **A :** Karakter Chanyeol emang murni saya bikin jahat dan bertolak belakang sama karakter ibunya. Soalnya watak seseorang itu ga selalu sama kok kyk orang tuanya. Kadang bisa aja kebentuk saat gedenya dan ada juga yang udah memiliki itu sejak kecil.

 **Q : Chanbaek atau Hunbaek? NC nya kapan?**

 **A :** Kalo Hunbaek ga mungkin deh kan Sehun udah mati, mungkin pertanyaannya bisa diganti menjadi Chanbaek atau Kaibaek? :D NC nya dilihat nanti yaa~

 **Q : Chanyeol tau maksud Sehun nyari Baekhyun untuk apa kan?**

 **A :** Tau, untuk dibedah. Chanyeol tau kok pekerjaan Sehun itu apa. Cuma dari awal Chanyeol agak lupa tapi Chanyeol tau. Faktanya, dikota itu(yang jadi tempat prostitusinya Chanyeol/biasa saya sebut kota mati) Semua kenal dan takut sama Chanyeol. Sehun sekeluarga juga kenal Chanyeol dan begitu sebaliknya karena emang kawasan rumah Sehun berada dikota mati itu. Jadi intinya, Chanyeol kenal semua orang yang ada dikota mati itu.

 **.**

 **Untuk bagian penjelasan dokter itu saya ngarang dikit karena saya juga bukan dokter. Ada sebagian yang bener itu karena saya cari referensi dari internet dan sedikit saya kasih bumbu penyedap biar sesuai dengan jalan cerita :D**

 **Hehe~ untuk pamitan saya mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang review. Walau cerita ini tak sesempurna wajahnya Baekhyun tapi saya bener-bener ngucapin terimakasih buat yang nyempetin review *deepbow* Untuk chapter besok mungkin mulai ChanBaeknya karena konfliknya sudah saya selesaikan dengan tangan kram wkwk~**

 **Okay! Hv a nice day! See u later~ *lambai-lambai***

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~** **(Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

 _Jika kau tak benar-benar tau apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol, selamanya kau takkan tau jawabannya sebelum laki-laki itu menunjukkan maksud dari tindakannya._

 _Sebagian besar apa yang dilakukannya pasti akan mengejutkan dibagian akhirnya._

.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 11

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Xi Luhan | Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Saya merekomendasikan kalian lagu **Once Again – Mad Clown ft Kim Na Young(OST Descendants of the Sun) Untuk Part ChanBaek! Kalian pasti dapat merasakan feelnya!**

Sorry for typo. **Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan mati?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris tajam sembari berdecak. Setelah Baekhyun sampai apartemennya, Kris sama sekali tak berniat menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya Kris niat bertanya atau menambah pusing di kepalanya?

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena dibedah Kris, panikmu sungguh berlebihan!" Ucapnya tenang. Melihat Baekhyun kini tidur diranjangnya, ia seperti terkagum dengan sosok itu. Dimana dia begitu pendiam tapi juga tegas dan kasar saat bicara, semua itu seakan tak cocok dengan tubuh ringkihnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sangat berani dengan tubuh mungil itu?

"Apa kau sudah mengabari Hyungnya yang dokter itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kris mengangguk.

"Aku mengatakan jika Baekhyun menginap dirumahku karena ada tugas kelompok. Alasan seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya percaya" Chanyeol mengulas sedikit senyumnya. Tidak seharusnya seseorang mudah percaya apalagi dengan alasan klasik yang sudah digunakan selama ratusan tahun.

"Panggilkan seorang dokter untuk memeriksanya! Aku khawatir jika bocah itu tidak bangun sampai besok pagi!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol berbalik pergi dari kamarnya. Hanya menyisahkan Kris yang perlahan tersenyum begitu tulus kearah punggung tegap teman lamanya itu.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat meragukanmu Chanyeol-ah~"

.

.

Pertama kali objek yang dilihatnya setelah kedua kelopak matanya terbuka adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan jubah putih yang terlihat sangat ramah. Ramah? Ia jadi trauma dengan senyuman ramah.

Merasa linglung dengan apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu walau ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ia pastikan. Pandangan matanya akhirnya jatuh kembali kearah wanita cantik dengan jubah putih itu yang sedang memeriksa infus. Infus? Apa dia sakit? Tapi ruangan yang ditempatinya bukan seperti ruangan di rumah sakit. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk berfikir.

Setelah ia pulang sekolah ia sudah seharusnya berada dirumah menunggu kepulangan Minseok Hyung karena sekarang langit mulai menggelap. Apa yang dilakukannya setelah pulang sekolah? Kenapa ia berakhir ditempat asing ini?

Sehun! Benar, Sehun!

"Oh Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan itu membuat wanita disampingnya terlonjak.

"Hei ada apa?" Baekhyun sesegera mungkin buru-buru bangun dari posisi tidurnya tapi itu membuat perutnya terasa sakit. Ia ingat bahwa sore tadi Sehun menculiknya, apa perutnya sakit karena sudah kehilangan organnya?

"Dimana Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun menarik-narik jubah putih yang digunakan wanita itu dan membuat yang ditarik perlahan duduk ditepi ranjang yang ditidurinya.

"Siapa Oh Sehun? Apa dia yang menyakiti perutmu?" Nafas Baekhyun menjadi tidak karuan karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun sudah berhasil membedahnya.

"Ya, dia yang melakukannya. Apa yang diambilnya? Apa dia mengambil jantungku? Tapi mengapa aku masih hidup? Dan dimana ini?" Wanita itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun tapi ia mencoba menjawab apa yang diketahuinya.

"Jadi bekas luka diperutmu yang nampak baru ini adalah benar hasil pembedahan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa ini rumah Sehun?" Sejak tadi yang ditanyakan hanya Sehun dan itu membuat wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu kebingungan, sebenarnya siapa Sehun hingga membuat bocah didepannya ini ketakutan?

"Ini bukan rumah seseorang yang kau sebut Sehun itu, ini adalah apartemen milik Park Chanyeol!" Bagai disambar petir Baekhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ketembok. Setelah ia gagal dibedah, apa ia akan mengalamai penyiksaan yang lebih kejam? Oh Tuhan bunuh saja dirinya. Bahkan ponsel yang ada disaku jeansnya pun raib, ia yakin Chanyeol yang mengambilnya.

"Chanyeol keluar sejak setengah jam yang lalu untuk mengurus beberapa hal, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang" Baekhyun menggeleng keras mendengar itu dan membuat wanita didepannya mengerut bingung. Chanyeol kembali bukan hal bagus jadi ia harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat.

"Argh!" Niatnya ingin beranjak dari kasur dan berlari keluar secepat angin namun apa daya jika sakit diperutnya menghambatnya bergerak.

"Kau menyakiti perutmu jika bergerak terlalu banyak, jahitannya masih baru dan itu bisa terbuka jika kau memaksa bangun!"

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kenapa setiap waktu dihidupnya harus selalu dihadapkan kearah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan menyakitkan. Kenapa?

Saat Baekhyun sibuk meratapi nasibnya, ia tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dan mendekatinya. Ia dalam posisi menunduk dan jika gemeletuk sepatu mengkilap itu tak menimbulkan suara mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol jika ia tidak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tugasmu selesai Hana-ya, kau boleh pulang!" Bagai perintah dari orang terhormat, wanita dokter yang dipanggil Hana itu menunduk patuh layaknya seorang pembantu kepada majikannya. Tapi belum sampai Hana menggerakkan kakinya selangkah, Baekhyun sudah menarik jubah dokter itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun, dia akan menemaniku!" Sungguh demi apa dia masih trauma dengan kejadian pahit yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya dimasa lalu, Baekhyun berharap itu tidak akan terulang kembali mengingat kehidupannya yang sekarang berangsur membaik. Bukan ia lemah untuk menghadapi Chanyeol tapi ia merasa lelah untuk menghiraukan. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe lelaki pendendam tapi ia ingin Chanyeol menyudahi permainannya. Perbuatan Chanyeol seakan membuatnya ingin membalas dengan lebih kejam, walau awalnya ada niatan tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya urung.

 _Karena ia bukan laki-laki yang dilahirkan untuk menyakiti sesama, ibunya memang sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil tapi ayahnya selalu mengajarkan untuk bersikap baik agar kelak mendapat balasan yang lebih baik dimasa depan._

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Jadi kau berniat membunuhku sekarang? Oke aku akan menerimanya!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kau sudah mengambil ponselku, tas selempangku dan wanita dokter yang tadi, apa kau tidak ingin membuatnya melihat kematianku? Baiklah, setidaknya aku tidak mati karena malu!"

"Ayo bunuh aku! Apa kau ingin menyiksaku dulu? Baik, lakukan! Aku hanya bisa berbaring disini dan itu semakin menguntungkanmu bukan?!" Amarah Baekhyun meluap-luap hingga tanpa sadar omelannya terus-menerus keluar tanpa henti. Bukannya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menyiksa Baekhyun, lelaki yang kini duduk tenang diranjang tepat dihadapan Baekhyun itu malah menanggapinya malas.

"Siapa yang mengambil ponselmu huh? Benda itu ada dilaci! Dan tas selempangmu tergeletak dibawah ranjang!" Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan nada kelewat datar. Baekhyun yang baru diberi tau Chanyeol tentang keberadaan tas selempangnya langsung saja menyambar tas keramat itu dibawah ranjang.

"Kau menyembunyikan pistol disana kan?" Baekhyun melongo dengan tebakan Chanyeol. dari dulu ia penasaran akan satu hal. Apa Chanyeol adalah seorang dukun?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku mengetahuinya karena tasmu terasa berat padahal sudah kukeluarkan semua bukunya. Karena aku dan Sehun, kau jadi harus membawa pistol kemanapun kau pergi untuk berjaga-jaga. Itu membuatku sedikit prihatin" Baekhyun tertegun dengan sikap Chanyeol malam ini. Ada apa dengan sikap melankolisnya? Apa dia sedang kehilangan arah hidupnya?

"Aku ingin menyakitimu karena sudah menyakitiku! Setidaknya aku ingin membuat kita adil" Ucap Baekhyun setelah mengambil pistol dari dalam tas selempangnya dan langsung mengacungkan ujung pistol itu tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat aksi itu hanya tersenyum kecil, begitu kecil. Tak takut dengan ancaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol berani menghadapkan wajahnya kearah pistol itu dan sedikit membetulkan arah pistol yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin menembakku dikepala, kau seharusnya mengarahkan tepat dikening bukan dihidung! Dan pegang pistolnya lebih kuat!" Jika Baekhyun ingin menembaknya dikepala, kenapa bocah itu harus mengarahkan pistolnya kehidung. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membuatnya mati atau sedang melawak?

Kebahagiaan alami Chanyeol bukanlah tempat prostitusinya ramai akan pengunjung, bukan kekayaannya bertambah dan juga bukan tentang menyiksa Baekhyun. Kebahagiaan alaminya hanya hal-hal kecil yang tanpa disadari bisa membuat senyuman kecilnya mengembang.

Apa yang salah darinya? Kenapa ia harus menyewakan Baekhyun padahal Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati pada sosok yang sempat ia anggap layaknya adik kandung. Dulu memang niatnya membuat Baekhyun menjadi pemuda kotor begitu kuat namun entah mengapa keinginan itu terus menerus sirna seiring perasaan suka yang mulai timbul. Jujur saja dari pada menyiksa, ia lebih ingin melindungi tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya. Mungkin kedatangan Sehun membuatnya mendapatkan kesempatan sekali untuk melindungi Baekhyun, dan karena rasa gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi membuat cara yang dipilih untuk melindungi bisa menumbuhkan rasa benci dan membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun.

 _Tapi inilah dirinya, bagaimana ia mencintai dan bagaimana ia melindungi._

DORR!

"Maaf, setidaknya kita mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama!" Ujar Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tembakannya.

.

 ***Silahkan putar Once Again – Mad Clown ft Kim Na Young disini!***

.

.

 _Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu begitu dekat, dibawah hujan! Aku ingin mencium senyummu, dan juga merasakan kesedihannya. Aku tau apa itu indah, saat melihatmu! Didunia yang penuh akan kebohongan dan sandiwara, kau menatapku seakan berkata bahwa hanya kaulah kebenarannya._

 _._

Sesuatu yang amat dibenci Chanyeol adalah ketika moment manis tercipta. Ia terbiasa dengan gaya hidup urakan dan keras hingga membuat itu seperti bukan gayanya jika harus membuat moment manis walaupun bersama orang terkasih sekalipun. Seperti saat ini, tidur diranjang yang sama dan saling berhadapan. Ini akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun tidur, tapi pemuda itu menganggap dirinya layaknya ancaman jadi saling bertatapan saja harus merasa was-was.

"Kau seharusnya tidur!" Apa yang salah dari perintahnya hingga membuat Baekhyun meraba pistol yang diletakkannya dibalik bantal.

"Terserah! Kau tidak tidur juga bukan urusanku!" Akhirnya ia mengalah. Niatnya ingin menutup mata tapi Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur disini?" Ucap Baekhyun sewot dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memonopoli ranjangku lagipula aku yang membayar dokter untuk merawatmu dan aku juga pemilik tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin merasa rugi!" Baekhyun menggeram karena merasa kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Argh!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam ketika bocah didepannya itu menepuk perutnya yang diperban. Sekedar informasi kalau Baekhyun tidak jadi menembak kepalanya, tapi beralih menembak perutnya. Dia bilang bahwa rasa sakitnya ada diperut jadi ia harus merasakannya juga. Baekhyun terlalu murah hati untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Kau kejam! Kau tidak meraskan bagaimana terlukanya hatiku saat seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan sebagai seorang Hyung, begitu tega membuatku menderita! Setiap waktu, aku seperti membayangkan bagaimana aku mati nantinya saat kau tidak berhenti mengejarku! Rasa sakit diperut yang begitu menyiksa, selalu merasa waspada terhadap hal kecil sekalipun dan mencoba untuk menjauhkan orang yang disayangi agar tidak ikut terluka! Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya huh? Aku hancur Park Chanyeol! Kau membuatnya hancur!"

Merasa muak jika sudah menyangkut hati, semua terbukti jika menggunakan hati akan membuatnya merasa lemah. Itu tidak baik.

"Itu sudah takdirmu Baekhyun! Kau tidak seharusnya melihat seseorang dari masa lalunya tapi lihatlah perubahan itu di masa mendatang! Kau pantas menyalahkan jika orang itu tak berubah menjadi lebih baik tapi jika orang itu mau berubah, sebelum sempat kau salahkan, lihat dulu apa yang telah ia perbuat dibalik topengnya!"

"Jangan pikir kau bisa selalu menilai seseorang dari fisiknya! Karena itu akan membuatmu dengan mudah terpengaruh dengan sesuatu yang buruk!" Ingat Chanyeol tapi itu tak membuat Baekhyun berhenti berargumen.

"Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain disekitarmu terluka atas egomu Chanyeol! Jika daging milik belatung, hati milik kekasihmu, nyawa milik Tuhan, lalu yang manakah milikmu? Kau lupa bahwa pada saatnya bumi yang kau pijaki ini akan menelanmu!" Chanyeol menampakkan smirknya.

"Kau salah jika memandang seseorang hanya dari satu sisi! Kau berpendidikan, kau juga mempelajari pelajaran _attitude_. Dari apa yang kau ucapkan seperti menggambarkan bahwa kau memiliki ilmu tapi tidak pernah kau gunakan. Sesuka hatimu menilai seseorang dari masa lalunya tanpa peduli orang itu berusaha menjadi baik. Apa ini caramu hidup? Itu buruk Baekhyun! Jika seperti itu berarti kau tidak berbeda jauh dari semua orang didunia ini! Jaman sekarang sangat mudah untuk menarik simpati orang lain. Hanya gunakan topeng dengan wajah tersenyum, kau langsung bisa menilai orang itu baik tanpa tau apa yang disembunyikan dari balik topengnya!"

 _Hukum aku atas dosaku tapi berikan aku imbalan atas kebaikanku! Aku merelakan menjadi lemah karena dirimu tapi jika itu tak membuatmu terkesan, tinggalkan saja aku disini! Dan saat kau mengetahui suatu kebenaran, aku hanya akan berdiri disudut dan tersenyum. Membatin bahwa 'Kau memilih jalan yang salah untuk meninggalkanku!'_

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Kau masih tidak bisa bangun?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku terlanjur mengijinkan Kris keluar padahal aku ingin menyuruhnya pergi membeli makanan!" Tidak mungkin untuknya keluar apartemen atau menyuruh Kris untuk kembali karena sedang terjadi badai salju diluar.

"Kau pikir Kris adalah pembantu? Kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar sendiri saja?!" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Jangan mulai mengomel karena ini masih pagi. Karena lebih memilih bersiteru dengan Baekhyun tadi malam, ia berubah jadi _zombie_ dipagi harinya. Sebelum berurusan dengan Sehun ia baru sempat tertidur dua jam dan niatnya tadi malam tidur lebih awal tapi Baekhyun seakan tidak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi sehingga mereka baru bisa tertidur sekitar jam satu pagi.

"Sekarang sedang terjadi badai salju" Jelas Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya malu, ia jadi aneh karena sudah banyak mengomel sejak kemarin.

"Oh ya, kapan badai saljunya akan berhenti?" Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sempat terbangun untuk menelfon Minseok Hyung memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang hari ini tapi sepertinya lelaki itu mematikan ponselnya.

"London tidak sedingin Skandinavia. Tidak terlalu identic dengan salju, apalagi badai salju! 1-2 hari saja pasti sudah berhenti" Oh ayolah bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Maksudku badai salju yang sekarang terjadi, jam berapa akan berhenti?"

"Cuaca tidak bisa ditentukan seperti itu Baekhyun! Kau bisa menanyakannya jika aku adalah seorang peramal. Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sekolahmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Sekolahnya pasti diliburkan jika terjadi badai salju. Ia hanya takut Minseok Hyung khawatir.

"Minseok Hyung pasti mencariku, karena aku tidak pulang sejak kemarin" Chanyeol menduduki ranjangnya. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun yang kini terbaring.

"Dia tidak akan mencarimu, Kris sudah mengabari Hyungmu itu. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika badai saljunya reda!" Kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan, ia merasa bingung.

"Kau mengenal Minseok Hyung?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil lantas ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku saja baru tau namanya dari mulutmu! Aku hanya tau bahwa kau tinggal dengan seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan kau memanggilnya Hyung!" Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang bisa dicap sembarangan. Mungkin ada rahasia kenapa dia bisa tau segalanya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol memasang alat pelacak ditubuhnya?

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal!"

"Kau banyak bertanya dan mengomel sejak kemarin. Memang kali ini apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bukankah kemarin sepulang sekolah aku diculik Sehun? Tapi kenapa aku berakhir dikamarmu?" Hanya dirinya dan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sungguh malas untuk membahas orang lain dan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Dia mati dan aku membawamu kemari. Sebelum bertanya bagaimana dia mati dan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui kau diculik Sehun, jawabannya sangat sederhana. Aku membunuhnya dan aku memang tau segalanya" Singkat Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun merasa tak cukup dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau kan bekerja sama dengan Sehun, kenapa kau membunuhnya? Jika kau membunuh Sehun karena menyelamatkanku, aku ingin mendengar kenapa?"

"Aku menghianatinya dan aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku menyukaimu! Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu sebelumnya tapi dulu cara yang kugunakan agak aneh!" Aku Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, uhh itu membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk percaya.

"Chanyeol Hyung, kau bercanda kan?" Ini yang dibenci Chanyeol. Saat kalimat suka keluar dari mulutnya dengan susah payah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggilnya Hyung. Tidak mudah mengatakan suka untuk orang sepertinya dan sekalinya itu sudah keluar, ia harap bukan jawaban mengecewakan yang ia dengar.

"Hyung? Kenapa saat aku mengatakan suka, kau selalu memanggilku Hyung? Sepertinya kau lupa jika Tuan Byun sudah menceraikan ibuku!" Seakan tertohok dengan ucapan Chanyeol, lidah Baekhyun menjadi kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Hatimu pasti hambar saat melihatku. Ohh, apa hatimu sudah mati karena kejadian dimasa lalu? Aku bukan lelaki yang selalu berharap akan kesempatan kedua Baek. Tidak apa jika kau memerlukan waktu, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk berfikir. Tapi jika kau sungguh tidak menginginkan perasaanku dan merasa marah mendengarnya, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu! Jangan khawatir, setelah nanti aku mengantarmu pulang, aku janji itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau melihat wajahku!" Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, keadaan mendadak berubah hening. Mereka saling diam sambil berpandangan namun selang beberapa detik Chanyeol memecah keheningan itu.

"Entah kau menyukainya atau tidak, aku akan membuatkanmu roti isi dengan telur mata sapi!" Chanyeol buru-buru pergi keluar kamar hanya menyisakan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka kordennya?" Baekhyun menunjuk korden super besar yang membingkai jendela kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin melihat tetangga gedung sebelah melakukan seks?" Kata Chanyeol setelah menaruh roti isi dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas jus manga diatas nakas.

"Apa salahnya melihat! Jangan-jangan kau menutupnya karena merasa iri" Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya aneh.

"Iri? Kau bilang aku iri? Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa aku sudah sering melihat itu karena aku mempunyai tempat prostitusi. Aku memang sering bercumbu dengan wanita yang kusewa tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan seks" Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Kau laki-laki kejam tapi tidak pernah melakukan seks?"

"Seks tidak hanya merugikan wanita yang kusewa tapi juga merugikanku, aku adalah seseorang yang akan melakukan seks dengan sebuah komitmen! Bukan untuk mencari kenikmatan semata lalu pergi tanpa saling mengenal" Jawab Chanyeol setelah duduk ditepi ranjang disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir karena aku seseorang yang kejam lantas membuatku gila akan seks?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan itu membuat decakan keras keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengoceh hingga beranggapan seperti itu!" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku padahal yang kau sewa adalah wanita?"

"Itu yang harusnya kutanyakan padamu. Apa yang membuatmu istimewa hingga aku bisa menyukaimu. Aku tau kau layaknya permata, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku menyukaimu. Sampai saat ini aku masih mencari jawabannya Baekhyun" Jelas Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan roti isi yang dibuatnya kearah Baekhyun. Namun bukannya menerima roti isi yang disodorkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah meraih tangan besar Chanyeol untuk membuatnya terbangun.

Dengan ringisan sakit karena menekuk perutnya, Baekhyun beralih berpegangan kebahu tegap Chanyeol agar tak membuatnya kembali terbaring. Ia laki-laki tapi tidak dikaruniai tubuh kuat seperti Chanyeol yang tak bergerak sesenti pun padahal Baekhyun berpegangan pada bahunya. _Dammit!_

Chanyeol yang merasa bodoh dengan tindakan Baekhyun pun bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Tanpa disangka oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencium bibirnya. Bahkan bocah itu juga menutup matanya sembari melumat pelan bibirnya. Oke, tindakan Baekhyun sangat mengagetkan tapi ia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Ketika pegangannya dibahu Chanyeol akan terlepas, Baekhyun merubah posisi tangannya menjadi melingkari leher Chanyeol. Nafasnya semakin tidak karuan karena berciuman dengan menahan sakit yang ada diperutnya. Saat Baekhyun menyudahi ciumannya, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu marah karena menggantungkan perasaanmu! Aku masih merasa ragu Chanyeol dengan perasaanmu setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dimasa lalu, _apa aku harus marah atau menerimanya!_ "

"Maka kau membiarkanku mengambang!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan saling mengenal satu sama lain eoh?" Uhh Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit diperutnya, namun ia sebisa mungin tetap kukuh pada posisinya walau sesekali ia terpejam untuk menahan ringisannya.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau pintar berciuman" Chanyeol mencoba mengubah topic permbicaraan Baekhyun karena ia sedikit kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan laki-laki mungil didepannya.

"Dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol! aku tidak tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku, entah itu dengan menyelamatkan yang sesungguhnya atau dengan mengarang cerita untuk membuatku percaya. Yang jelas, aku akan memberikan imbalan untukmu karena sudah menyelamatkanku dengan selalu berada disampingmu" Seru Baekhyun lantas Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku sudah memiliki Kris yang selalu berada disampingku sejak kecil. Kenapa aku harus membutuhkan posisi itu lagi hm?" _Fuck it!_ Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti Kris, melainkan seseorang yang selalu menemani hari-harimu. Seseorang yang akan menjadi sandaran ketika kau lelah, seseorang yang akan membantumu ketika kau terjatuh dan seseorang yang akan mendengar suka-dukamu setiap hari!"

"Aku baru saja kehilangan sepasang sepatuku Baek! Seseorang seperti itu. Seseorang yang mau mendengar ceritamu bahkan yang tak penting sekalipun. Aku tau kau menginginkannya Park Chanyeol" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Lalu sampai kapan kita akan seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Semua tergantung kesungguhanmu Chanyeol! Jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, kau harus membuktikan itu!"

 _Kau pintar mencari secuil celah dan menggunakannya sebaik mungin karena itu kau bukan lelaki yang akan mengejar kesempatan kedua. Aku bisa membuatmu berhenti dan beralih menjadi mengejarmu tapi bukankah lebih baik untuk berjuang bersama? Kau berusaha untuk membuktikan kesungguhanmu lewat hal-hal kecil sedangkan aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan hatiku jika memilihmu adalah langkah terbaikku untuk melanjutkan hidup. Karena tidak akan berakhir indah jika kau tau yang kau pijaki adalah karang tajam tapi kau semakin melangkah dan membiarkannya melukai kaki kecilmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini saya buat sebenarnya sejak Hari Minggu tapi baru bisa diupdate sekarang karena sekarang saya lagi wifian jadi sekalian gitu biar kuota internet ga kesedot banyak wkwk~ kata-kata di chapter ini ada sebagian yang ngutip ada juga yang asli mikir sendiri. Beberapa kata saya kutip dari lagu When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross tapi saya rombak dikit biar sesuai.**

 **Dan jangan selalu merasa kependekan ya, soalnya setiap chapter saya coba untuk manjangin. Kadang ketika saya panjangin, ada yang merasa beberapa perannya dirasa tidak penting. Dan ketika saya hanya ngetik intinya, ada juga yang merasa kurang panjang. Kalau idenya lancar pasti FF otomatis bakal panjang kok, tergantung idenya aja sih. Saya ngomong kayak gini bukan berarti memberi peringatan atau saya sebel. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin saya katakan. Jadi mohon tidak salah paham~**

 **Untuk yang memberikan kritik dan sarannya, saya selalu menghargai. Saya sangat terbuka dengan itu, jadi bisa buat koreksi untuk saya, Terimakasih~ saya bener2 seneng dengan readers yang mengingatkan kesalahan saya agar tulisan saya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi terkadang ada kritikan yang diberikan tidak bermaksud membangun wkwk~ tapi untungnya saya bukan author yang suka galau, jadi itu bukan sebuah hambatan *ceileh* Hanya ngulang baca review kata 'fighting/semangat/hwating' aja udah buat saya seneng :D Terimakasih yaa~**

 **Oh ya, untuk dialog ChanBaek yang tidur seranjang itu menurut kalian bener omongan siapa? Hayoo bener siapa? Chanyeol or Baekhyun?**

 **.**

 **Q : Chanyeol tetap jahat sama Baekhyun ga?**

 **A :** Dia udah ga jahat kok

 **Q : Luhan nanti sama siapa?**

 **A :** Aduh gimana ya jelasinnya. Sebenernya setelah matinya Sehun, Luhan udah ga ada perannya disini karena rencana saya endingnya bakal ambil setting di London. Btw, unamenya lucu yaa, ' **Tak Secantik Baekhyun** ' sama kok, author juga kalah cantik sama Baekhyun wkwk~

 **Q : IQ Chanyeol berapa sih?**

 **A :** Wakaka~ saya ngakak, baru mikir IQ nya berapa padahal sejak awal saya ga kepikiran. Diingetin dah :D

 **Q : Apakah ini mendekati ending?**

 **A :** Hehe iyaa, mau ending nih *sedih*

 **Q : Ke'gelap'an FF ini mengingatkan drama K2, Authornya nonton ga?**

 **A :** Sebenarnya saya gatau ke'gelap'an yang mana ngingetin drama K2 wkwk~ Saya juga nonton kok dramanya, kesemsem ChangWook-Yoona Couple ini :D

 **Q : Kalo Chanyeol gamau organ Baekhyun dijual, kenapa Chanyeol musti bawa Baekhyun ke barnya yang jelas dia tau rencana Sehun nanti?**

 **A :** Sehun ga muncul sejak awal, Baek juga dibawa ketempat Chanyeol emang karena Chanyeol dulu pengen nyewain Baek biar uang dia nambah. Sehun muncul kan baru saat Baek nyanyi itu, Chan lupa siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Dia baru inget Sehun itu waktu Sehun nganterin Baek kekamarnya yang disitu Chan peringatin kalo tamu gaboleh masuk. Ada salah satu reader yang inget kok kalau Sehun itu cowo yang ngawasin Baek dari Baek belum diculik, dan Chan baru inget saat itu. Semua dijelakan kok antara chapter 4,5 dan 6! Kalo dijelaskan disini akan sangat panjang.

 **Q : Apa Baek bakalan maafin Chanyeol yang udah jahat sama dia?**

 **A :** Semua perbuatan ga mungkin ga dimaafin kalo sama orang yang lagi jatuh cinta wkwk~

 **Q : Baekhyun masih hidup kan?**

 **A :** Masih hidup kok dear~

 **.**

 **Hyun CB614 :** Iya sama-sama :)

 **Byunchaca :** Ini sedikit ambigu, kamu bilang 'keren banget authornya…gila…ff~' ini sebenernya saya keren atau saya yang gila wkwk~

 **Eito8 :** Iya Sehun bisa dapat paru-paru, sumsum tulang, kornea, kulit bahkan arteri. Tapi maaf yaa saya ga bisa buat Sehun ambil semua itu, dari pada Baekhyun hidup tanpa sebagian organnya hilang, lebih baik Baek mati. Saya ga bisa bikin Baek lebih menderita karena nanti ceritanya juga bakal sad ending jadi maaf ya mengecewakan. Maaf karena FF ini ga sempurna.

 **Sebut saja B :** Setiap saya baca review readers saya suka senyum2 sendiri, karena saya seneng dan kamu malah bikin senyuman saya jadi lebih lebar :D Saya suka kok baca cerita yang penuh teka-teki tapi saya kadang juga susah mecahin teka-tekinya, semua itu tergantung authornya pinter2 buat cerita. Curhatan kamu bikin saya inget pernah nemuin author yang model begitu saat saya masih jadi reader, hanya satu sebenernya. Update'an FF ini terstruktur karena idenya emang lancar tapi kalo idenya hilang tiba-tiba ya seperti FF saya yang masih terbengkalai, susah banget dapet ide karena saya juga punya real life dan bukan karena niat ngegantungin readersnya. Dan untuk pujiannya, Terimakasih yaa~

 **Vanilla92 :** Ehh typo yaa? Aduh saya ga sadar beneran. Karena ini bukan FF type oneshoot jadi ya gini saya suka lupa sama hal2 kecil kayak umur dll. Maaf yaa bikin bacanya jadi ga nyaman.

 **Untuk readers yang lain saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih atas pujian, kritik, saran dan pertanyaannya. Terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu buat membaca dan mereview, terimakasih banyak *deepbow* sekali lagi terimakasih yaaa *tebar bias!***

 **.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~** **(Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

 _Kau pintar mencari secuil celah dan menggunakannya sebaik mungin karena itu kau bukan lelaki yang akan mengejar kesempatan kedua. Aku bisa membuatmu berhenti dan beralih menjadi mengejarmu tapi bukankah lebih baik untuk berjuang bersama? Kau berusaha untuk membuktikan kesungguhanmu lewat hal-hal kecil sedangkan aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan hatiku jika memilihmu adalah langkah terbaikku untuk melanjutkan hidup. Karena tidak akan berakhir indah jika kau tau yang kau pijaki adalah karang tajam tapi kau semakin melangkah dan membiarkannya melukai kaki kecilmu._

.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 12

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. **Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Pagi hari di London udara terasa beku, tak ada salju memang tapi udara pagi ini cukup membuat Chanyeol dan Kris terserang flu. Sial! Mereka sangat tangguh saat menghadapi musuh tapi mereka tumbang hanya karena flu.

Semua berawal dari Kris yang sudah membawa virus menggelikan itu sejak kemarin, katanya dia juga tertular dari Kai tapi Chanyeol tak begitu peduli karena yang bersalah tetap dianggapnya Kris. Flu sungguh mencoreng wibawanya dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu. Lihatlah bagaimana dirinya masih setia tergelung selimut walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi. Uhh dia begitu benci flu dan hidung yang sedang tersumbat.

"Chanyeol, penerbanganku sore ini hachuu~" Ahh, kenapa flu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku tau!" Jawab Chanyeol didalam selimutnya.

"Kau mau mengantar atau tetap mengubur diri disana?" Chanyeol menggeram. Suaranya sangat aneh karena hidungnya tersumbat dan Kris tidak mau menutup mulutnya barang sejenak.

"Aku akan mengantar tenang saja!"

"Jika kau menyuruhku mengurus tempat prostitusi sendiri, lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" Chanyeol membuka gulungan selimutnya lalu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Secepatnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lebih lama!" Kris sedikit meringis mendengar jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol. Makin hari Chanyeol makin romantis padanya, apa laki-laki itu sedang sakit? Ohh tentu saja, Chanyeol sedang flu sekarang.

"Nada suaramu terdengar melankolis, kau tidak salah minum obat kan pagi ini?" Chanyeol menatap Kris datar lalu kembali berbaring tidak peduli.

"Sudah satu minggu kalian tidak bertemu, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Terhitung satu minggu sudah sejak terakhir ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Bukan karena ia bertengkar atau apa, tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri. Meskipun dirinya tak memiliki nomor ponsel Baekhyun, tapi ia tau dimana bocah itu tinggal. Harusnya ia pergi kesana, mengetuk pintu lalu pergi jalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun tapi entahlah semua menjadi rumit jika terus dipikirkan.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Kris beralih mendekati Chanyeol, duduk bersila diatas ranjang dengan bersandar nyaman didashboard.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Chanyeol acuh.

"Jika kulihat kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang unik. Karakter kalian sangat jauh berbeda, seperti memiliki ciri khas masing-masing" Chanyeol sangat menyutujui itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun berbicara dan bersikap, semua itu seperti sudah tertata secara alami" Baekhyun seperti itu bukan karena dia putra seorang presiden tapi didikan dari orang tuanya yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang baik.

"Kau tidak melihat Baekhyun selama seminggu, apa kau tidak merindukannya?" Tentu saja ia rindu. Bahkan tak hanya rindu namun juga khawatir.

"Aku tidak merindukannya!" Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. mengatakan kalimat picisan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuknya.

"Hei, itu tidak baik untukmu _dude_! Jika kau rindu katakan rindu. Jangan menahannya jika mengatakan itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Saran Kris dan hanya dibalas Chanyeol dengan seringai kecil.

"Kau tau jika aku bukan lelaki seperti itu Kris!" Kris mengangguk mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Kurasa lebih baik untuk berhenti menyimpan banyak rahasia Chanyeol! itu akan membuat Baekhyun lebih terbuka padamu" Yah itu memang benar tapi itu bisa membuat repot jika tidak mempunyai niat yang sama.

"Akan sangat terhormat jika diberi kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun" Goda Kris sengaja.

"Diam atau kuhajar Kris!" Kris tertawa saat mendengar geraman kesal Chanyeol. Asal kalian tau saja jika diam-diam Kris pernah berdo'a untuk Chanyeol ketika jadwal minggunya di gereja. Kris berharap jika temannya itu akan mendapat pasangan yang cocok untuk melengkapi hidup keras Chanyeol. Walau tak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menyukai Baekhyun karena ohh ayolah watak meraka sungguh bertolak belakang dan itu membuat Kris khawatir dengan keduanya dimasa depan. Akan jadi seperti apa jika mereka berdua bersama. Kekhawatiran biasa mungkin mereka akan saling membenci tapi kekhawatiran terburuk adalah mereka akan saling membunuh. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Yang benar saja! Masa iya saling membunuh.

"Mungkin lebih baik menunggu untuk sebuah kepastian. Dari pada harus memaksa untuk sebuah sakit hati!" Ujar Chanyeol namun Kris hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Terserah saja! Apa yang kau ucapkan selalu membuat kepalaku pusing. Kau itu sengaja atau apa?!" Kesal Kris.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

"Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan maksud untuk perhatian tapi ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Kris histeris saat tau ada barang kesayangannya tertinggal di London.

"Entahlah, aku lupa" Jawab Kris enteng dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Jika ada barang yang tertinggal bahkan barang penting sekalipun, aku tidak akan mau membawanya pulang!" Ancam Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu membawanya. Aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Dasar tidak setia!" Bahkan persahabatan mereka sejak kecil bisa goyah hanya karena hal sepele. Akan menjadi kekanak-kanakan jika sepanjang hidup mereka terus bersama. Walaupun Kris dan Chanyeol terbilang dekat, tapi mereka berdua tak berniat untuk membangun hubungan seperti _bromance_. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mereka berdua kegelian.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk membuang syalmu ini! Kau terlihat menyedihkan!" Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan mencengkeram syal motif kotak-kotak milik Kris yang membungkus leher pria itu.

"Ini pemberian Kai. Lagipula aku suka motifnya" Chanyeol menatap Kris sinis setelah temannya itu menyentak tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram syal milik Kris.

"Jika untuk menghargai pemberian Kai, kau seharusnya hanya memakainya sekali-dua kali. Tapi kau memakainya sepanjang hari, apa kalian berdua pacaran?! Kalian bahkan terlihat mesra saat bersama!" Chanyeol dan Kris akan geli jika menunjukkan kedekatan mereka tapi pertengkaran mereka sejak menginjakkan kaki dibandara bahkan sudah lebih dari _bromance_. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun tapi anehnya ia terlihat manis saat bersama Kris. Ya Tuhan, ia jadi mual.

"Apa aku gila harus berpacaran dengan Kai? Jika dengan memakai syal pemberiannya sepanjang hari bisa membuatmu beranggapan seperti itu lalu bagaimana dengan kesetianku yang selalu bersamamu lebih dari 20 tahun huh?" Kris mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja eoh?" Kris memeluk lengan Chanyeol posesif bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Kau aneh! Menjauh dariku!" Untung saja Kris adalah temannya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah menghajar habis Kris dibandara sekarang juga.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Ia merogoh saku jeansnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menelfonnya. Dan nama Baekhyun tertera disana.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun menelfonku" Kris memperlihatkan ponselnya dihadapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Hallo!"

" _Kau sudah berangkat?"_

"Lima belas menit lagi aku akan berangkat" Kris menengok kesamping dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Ia mengedarkan keseluruh penjuru arah dan menemukan Chanyeol juga sedang menerima telfon. Ahh ia jadi kecewa, padahal Baekhyun menelfonnya tapi Chanyeol seperti mencoba menjauh.

" _Maaf tidak bisa mengantar, aku masih ada kelas"_ Kris mengangguk mengerti walau Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Hei aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Baekhyun bergumam, mempersilahkan Kris untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol, kalian saling menghindari kupikir!" Dari seberang telfonnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

" _Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak menghindarinya, Chanyeol yang mencoba menghindariku. Aku pasti membuatnya sakit hati!"_

Disisi lain, Chanyeol berulang kali mencuri pandang kearah Kris. Ia jadi sedikit kesal karena Kris dan Baekhyun bertelefon sangat lama. Apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga mimic wajah Kris terlihat begitu serius. Mencoba tidak peduli pun rasanya bodoh karena Chanyeol merasa cemburu melihatnya.

"Hei!" Panggil Kris setelah selesai dengan telefonnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Baekhyun hingga begitu lama?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa penasaran. Kris meraih koper disamping kaki Chanyeol dan semakin melilitkan syal pemberian Kai dilehernya.

"Pukul tujuh! Baekhyun menunggumu di Thames River Cruise!" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Untuk apa kesana disaat udara dingin seperti ini?" Kris mengedikkan bahunya lalu menyeret koper yang dibawanya karena pesawat akan segera tiba.

"Pastikan kau datang atau kau akan melihat Baekhyun mati membeku disana!"

.

.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang dan udara menjadi lebih dingin karena Baekhyun kini berdiri ditepi Sungai Thames. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Baekhyun menunggu dan tak ada figure Chanyeol yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Baekhyun tak tau udara malam akan sedingin ini, sehingga ia sedikit menyesal membuat janji ditempat ini. Padahal restoran di pusat kota sedang memperkenalkan menu baru, ditambah dengan penghangat ruangan yang membuat suasana menjadi semakin nyaman.

"Apa kau gila membuat janji disini?" Terlalu banyak melamun membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah ada disampingnya. Berdiri tegap dengan long coat hitam legam dan celana kain warna senada yang begitu pas merangkum kaki panjangnya.

"Kau baru mengantar Kris?" Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Baekhyun sejenak terdiam. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol bertambah tampan dari hari kehari. Dia bahkan merubah model rambutnya menjadi berponi dengan belah samping yang nampak mengagumkan.

"Kau terlihat tampan malam ini. Aku iri padamu" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun, karena sejak tadi ia selalu menghindari mata sipit dengan lensa abu-abu itu.

"Terserah! Kapal Pesiar akan segera datang. Aku tidak ingin mati kedinginan disini, lebih baik menghangatkan badan didalam dek!" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan dingin. Ia mulai berjalan ditepi Sungai Thames dan diikuti Baekhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sungguh jika Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang memiliki kadar gengsi tinggi, pasti lelaki itu akan menyamai langkah Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu mesra. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang menggerutu dibelakang punggung tegap Chanyeol saja tidak dihiraukannya. Baekhyun menyayangkan langkah kakinya yang tertinggal jauh dari Chanyeol. _Dammit!_ Kenapa ia harus terlahir dengan kaki kecil seperti wanita.

"Naiklah!" Chanyeol mengatakan itu setelah menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat akan menaiki kapal.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali protes saat Chanyeol mengajaknya naik kapal pesiar. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja ia tidak membawa cukup uang untuk menaiki kapal karena memang setelah jam pulang sekolah, ia langsung pergi ke Sungai Thames tanpa mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ia simpan didalam almarinya. Di Thames River Cruise selalu melayani pengunjung yang ingin menaiki kapal pesiar untuk berlayar menyebrangi Sungai Thames dan kapal akan beroprasi setiap hari mulai pukul 10 pagi. Walaupun begitu, tujuh bulan ia di London tak pernah merasakan menaiki kapal pesiar. Akan menyenangkan jika ada yang menemani tapi jika sendiri untuk apa menaiki kapal.

"Eum.. Chanyeol, kenapa kapal terlihat begitu sepi?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangnya melihat dek-dek kapal terlihat kosong. Jika ditebak, mungkin hanya dirinya, Chanyeol dan nahkoda yang ada didalam kapal. Baekhyun juga tak tau pasti.

"Aku menyewanya semalaman" Ujar Chanyeol enteng dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menganga. Ia tau Chanyeol memang tak hanya kaya tapi super kaya. Tapi yang benar saja uang untuk menyewa hal seperti ini. Ia jadi mendadak sedih merasakan pengeluaran Chanyeol yang terlalu deras. Jika tau hal ini akan terjadi, ia menjadi lebih menyesal membuat janji di Sungai Thames.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah mengeluarkan banyak uangmu? Lagipula aku yang mambuat janji tapi kenapa kau yang membayar?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan kearah dek yang terbuka. Melihat suasana kota dipinggiran Sungai Thames memang yang terbaik. Bahkan semilir angin yang tadinya terasa menusuk tulang kini berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika banyak orang jadi aku menyewanya untuk semalam. Ohh ya, jika kau ingin pasta, koki akan menyediakannya untukmu" Jika diingat-ingat mengapa Chanyeol selalu berdiam diri didalam ruangan tempat prostitusinya padahal laki-laki itu bisa menikmati megah tempatnya dibar lantai dasar. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Chanyeol tak pernah bercengkrama dengan banyak orang kecuali jika ada pertunjukan setiap minggu. Pantas dia kejam, karena lelaki itu memang tak menyukai berada ditengah keramaian.

Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya Baekhyun mulai mengerti tentang kepribadian Chanyeol yang terkesan tertutup. Kalau begitu mereka memiliki kesamaan sekarang. Entah itu akan baik atau buruk ketika bersama jika mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai kepribadian tertutup.

"Hei Park Chanyeol! Aku tau kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Apakah karena ucapanku waktu itu?" Baekhyun mencoba menanyakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sikap Chanyeol yang menghindarinya terasa mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku akan pulang ke Korea jika tak ada alasan lagi untuk tinggal disini lebih lama" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Bukankah sudah jelas jika alasan Chanyeol tinggal di London adalah dirinya.

"Jika aku melompat ke Sungai, apa kau akan menolongku?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan kedua alis yang bertautan ketika topic pembicaraan berubah menjadi tidak penting.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal tidak masuk akal itu?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, sekedar ingin tau saja sebenarnya.

"Ayolah~ jawab saja!" Chanyeol menggeleng yakin dengan tangan berganti terlipat didepan dada.

"Aku tidak akan menolongmu. Apa kau anak kecil harus ditolong? Kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dengan berenang. Kupikir kau lupa jika kau sudah dewasa sekarang!" Tajam dan sedingin es. Jujur saja Baekhyun cukup tersinggung dengan jawaban Chanyeol tapi yasudahlah, bagaimanapun juga karakter Chanyeol tetaplah tak berubah. Jadi Baekhyun harus lebih mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku memang tidak bisa berenang?" Chanyeol menampakkan senyumam miring yang teramat tipis. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang mulai duduk diatas pembatas dek dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut jika Baekhyun akan terjungkal lalu tercebur kedalam air sungai yang sedang dingin.

"Turunlah! Itu berbahaya Baek" Baekhyun seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun juga seperti tak ambil pusing dengan sikap acuh Baekhyun. Terserah jika Baekhyun tidak menurut, ia tidak ingin berubah kasar lalu menyakitinya. Cukup menjadi penonton saja sekarang.

Dan mungkin jika peringatan dari Chanyeol dilakukan dengan baik oleh Baekhyun, kejadian seperti tercebur tidak akan pernah terjadi namun apalah daya jika semuanya sudah terjadi. Baekhyun akhirnya tercebur kedalam Sungai Thames saat suhu udara sudah menyentuh minus.

"Park Chanyemmph~ to-tolong!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Merasa kesal karena Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengindahkan peringatannya.

"Naiklah Baek, kau bukan anak kecil yang hanya bisa tenggelam!" Entah pantas atau tidak pantas Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu disaat suasana genting seperti ini tapi yang jelas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuat dua pegawai kapal pesiar yang akan menolong Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Mungkin dua pegawai itu berpikir Chanyeol gila tapi siapa yang peduli? Chanyeol bahkan tidak menanggapi serius hal itu.

"YAKK! KAU BRENGmmmphSEK SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU JIKA TIDAK mmpphh… MAU MENOLONGKU!" Walau suaranya berulang kali teredam oleh air, Baekhyun benar-benar tak gentar untuk mengumpati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri santai diatas dek kapal.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang gila karena umpatan Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Dan ketika dua pegawai itu akan melemparkan pelampung, Chanyeol menghalanginya. Memberikan senyuman tipis dan isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, Chanyeol mulai membuka long coatnya setelah dua pegawai tadi kembali memasuki dek kapal bagian dalam.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol melompat kedalam air sungai yang dingin. Berenang santai kearah Baekhyun dan menangkap bocah mungil itu pada pinggangnya. Beruntung karena Baekhyun tidak keburu mati duluan.

" _Dammit!_ Ini benar-benar dingin" Seperti lupa bahwa tadi ia sempat mengumpati Chanyeol, sekarang Baekhyun malah terkikik saat melihat Chanyeol kedinginan.

Kemeja polos berwarna navy yang dikenakan Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya terpana, apalagi kemeja itu sekarang basah dan mencetak tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu tegap. Ia baru menyadari jika Chanyeol sangat menawan walau dalam balutan pakaian sederhana. Yahh mungkin sederhana dalam artian hanya kemeja, celana kain dan long coat. Bukan termasuk harga dari balik pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol, ia bertaruh jika harganya tak sesederhana kelihatannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun keatas dek kapal agar Baekhyun bisa berpeganggan pada pembatas dek. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah naik, Chanyeol mulai meraih pembatas dek untuk membantunya keluar dari air. Pandang mata Baekhyun sedari tadi tak lepas dari Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri diatas dek. Melihat dengan teliti gerakan Chanyeol yang membuatnya tanpa sadar merekahkan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun menyukai cara Chanyeol memakai sepatunya, atau ketika Chanyeol merapikan ujung rambutnya yang basah dan saat long coat milik Chanyeol tersampir dibahunya karena perlakuan lelaki itu. Moment kecil tapi terasa manis dihatinya.

"Pakai itu sampai bajumu kering!" Kata Chanyeol sembari menunjuk long coat yang tersampir dibahu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sangat manis Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku karena terasa tidak nyaman jika menempel dikulit yang sedang basah.

"Itu hal biasa yang dilakukan laki-laki, bukankah begitu?!" Baekhyun setuju memang tapi jika laki-laki yang melakukannya adalah Park Chanyeol, mungkin ceritanya akan lain baginya.

"Mungkin sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya" Sedikit menggigil karena tak menggunakan baju hangat dan pakaiannya juga sedang basah, Chanyeol terdiam saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Dan itu adalah tatapan manis pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Tak peduli kau memperlakukanku biasa dan tak special, tapi inilah kau. Ini caramu untuk peduli dan mencintai. Kau acuh tapi tetap menjadi yang pertama saat aku dalam kesulitan. Bisakah aku menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang kau cintai?" Chanyeol tertawa saat kalimat menggelikan itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kalimat picisan macam apa itu?" Membuat Baekhyun juga tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Ohh ayolah Park Chanyeol, jawab saja~" Jujur memang cukup malu mendengarnya namun Chanyeol akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaa baiklah, kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir!" Ucapnya dengan malu yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dalam tawanya.

"Ya Tuhan nada suaramu benar-benar tidak romantis" Protes Baekhyun.

 _Matamu bersinar ketika gelap malamku. Lengamu hangat bagai selimut tidurku. Senyummu bagai matahari yang mencerahkan pagiku. Bibirmu terasa seperti permen dan lembut dalam ciumanku. Aku akan bersamamu selalu bahkan jika dunia berakhir. Saat dunia mulai berjalan, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Sekarang dan hingga akhir._

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Seperti halnya dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berteman. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak terlihat mesra padahal beberapa jam lalu mereka sama-sama mengatakan kalimat yang manis. Berjalan diatas trotoar jalan dengan pohon tanpa daun yang tertanam disisi kanan mereka. Tak ada genggaman tangan yang menghangatkan ataupun jalan beriringan dengan saling melempar tawa. Hubungan yang membosankan, bahkan lebih buruk dari hubungan pertemanan. Apa ini hasil dari kalimat 'kau yang pertama dan terakhir yang kucintai?'

"Tidakkah kita sedikit kaku?" Koreksi jika hanya sedikit kaku. Tapi mereka lebih dari kaku yang menyentuh batas buruk dalam berhubungan. Chanyeol menoleh kearah belakang, dimana Baekhyun sedang berjalan mengekorinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku bahkan bingung jika sudah menyangkut dirimu!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya acuh saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Inilah bagaimana hubungan bisa berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Kalau begitu pulang dan belajarlah bagaimana memperlakukan kekasihmu! Kau tidak harus mengantarku sampai rumah!" Sungguh jika disuruh untuk kembali memaklumi sikap Chanyeol, sampai ia mati pun hubungan mereka akan terus seperti ini.

"Argh! Aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini" Geram Chanyeol. Tinggal dua rumah lagi untuk sampai halaman depan rumah Baekhyun namun pandangan mata Baekhyun yang awalnya mengarah ke Chanyeol kini pudar. Pandangan mata dengan lensa abu-abu itu tak lepas dari mobil audi yang nampak mengkilap saat terkena sorotan lampu jalan yang dilewatinya.

Tak salah lagi jika perasaannya mengatakan jika Baekhyun mengenali mobil audi yang kini semakin melaju pelan mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Hal itu seratus persen terbukti saat mobil audi itu berhenti dibahu jalan dan seseorang yang ternyata ayahnya turun dari mobil dengan mimic wajah yang menakutkan.

BUGH!

"AYAH!" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat tak disangka ayahnya memukul wajah Chanyeol lalu merogoh saku jas dalamnya yang terdapat pistol disana.

Chanyeol yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu nampak memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tuan Byun memang sudah memasuki usia 50 tahun tapi siapa yang menyangka jika pukulan Tuan Byun setara kekuatan laki-laki berusia 30-an.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Tuan Byun menekan setiap kalimatnya dengan nafas memburu yang membuktikan bahwa ayah Baekhyun itu memng sedang dikuasai oleh amarah.

"Ayah, Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa—"

"Diam dan jangan membantah!" Seperti sudah menjadi perintah mutlak, Baekhyun dibuat membeku dengan perintah ayahnya. Dan itu adalah hal yang selalu terjadi disepanjang hidupnya. Karena sampai kapanpun, semua ucapan ayahnya sudah ia anggap paten untuk dipatuhinya. Baekhyun bukan laki-laki lemah tapi siapa yang tidak lemah jika sudah menyangkut orang tuanya. Bahkan orang tua satu-satunya dan hal itu sudah membuat Chanyeol mengerti dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kearah Baekhyun mengisyaratkan laki-laki mungil itu untuk menuruti perintah ayahnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur jika Chanyeol mengerti tapi keadaan semakin membuatnya takut jika memutuskan hanya diam saja. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ayahnya sudah mengacungkan pistol dihadapan Chanyeol? Memikirkan solusinya seperti membuat kewarasannya terkikis, ia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. _Fuck it!_

"Aku mencintai putramu Tuan Byun!" Bagai mimpi buruk yang benar-benar buruk. Apa yang didengarnya dari Chanyeol membuat Tuan Byun menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan sebuah peluru berhasil tertembak keperut Chanyeol.

"KAU IBLIS YANG TAK PANTAS MENGATAKAN ITU!" Teriak Tuan Byun dalam suasana perumahan Baekhyun yang begitu sepi.

"Jika kau berharap bisa mendapatkan anakku yang sudah kau siksa. Lebih baik kau mati Tuan Park! Sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau mendekati Baekhyunku! TAK AKAN!" Chanyeol sampai tak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ia sibuk memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan mencoba menatap Baekhyun seakan ia tidak akan bisa melihat bocah kecil itu lagi setelah ini.

"Aku juga mencintainya ayah"

Tes…

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Tuan Byun saat suara putra kesayangannya itu berseru dari balik punggungnya. Bagai tersayat pisau tajam hanya karena kalimat itu keluar dari bibir anaknya. Tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah balasan Baekhyun untuk dirinya. Ia seperti memikirkan apakah semua yang sudah dilakukan untuk Baekhyun adalah sia-sia? Apakah ia tak pernah berhasil memerankan sosok ayah dan ibu yang baik untuk Baekhyun hingga anaknya sendiri bisa mencintai iblis yang amat dibencinya.

Ya Tuhan, ini dimana saat Baekhyun begitu lemah untuk memutuskan. Ia mengatakan hal itu tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati ayahnya, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menangis pilu dibelakang punggung ayahnya yang terdiam. Semua ini seperti menyakitinya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintainya. Tapi disisi lain, ayahnya adalah segalanya lebih dari apapun baginya.

"A-ayah maafkan aku…" Baekhyun bersimpuh dikaki ayahnya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki ayahnya. Seperti mengatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol adalah dosa besar hingga Baekhyun harus bersimpuh seperti itu.

Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sakit saat Baekhyun melakukan hal itu. Bukan berarti ia merasa terhina namun jika dipikir ia memang tak pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun bahkan mengatakan cinta sekalipun. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang sopan dan penuh tata krama dan ia pernah dengan tega menyakiti Baekhyun seenaknya. Karma huh? Menyiksa namun akhirnya mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini nak? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepada ayah?!" Tuan Byun tak pernah bisa menyakiti Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah anaknya, permata satu-satunya yang berharga lebih dari hartanya. Sebenarnya ia bukan ayah pemaksa namun kenapa harus Chanyeol yang dicintai anaknya.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku ayah, aku sangat minta maaf…" sampai sekarang tak ada yang mampu dikatakan Baekhyun selain kalimat maaf. Berulang kali dan itu semakin membuat ayahnya tak tega.

"Kau tau, ini adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan untuk ayah. Seseorang yang selalu membuatmu ketakutan, seseorang yang membuatmu menangis dan seseorang yang membuatmu selalu merasakan sakit adalah seseorang yang kau cintai. Apakah ini masuk akal nak? Kau ingin ayah mengizinkan kalian berhubungan tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah akan mempercayai laki-laki yang pernah menyakiti anak kesayangannya begitu banyak?! Ayah tak bisa melakukan hal itu Baekhyun, ayah tak bisa membuatmu lebih tersakiti lagi!"

Kalimat Tuan Byun seperti memukul telak kepala Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya yang ia redam dengan sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana mungkin luka tembak diperutnya bisa tak terasa sakit dibanding hatinya.

 _Aku merasa benar dalam bertindak namun tidak untuk orang lain. Maaf jika apa yang kulakukan membuatmu harus tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menerima jika memilihku memang hal yang paling salah dalam hidupmu. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk memutuskan, apa harus menyerah dan merelakan atau bertahan untuk memperjuangkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hiks… saya sedih, karena takut hurtnya ga dapet feel hueeee~ anyway chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir *insya'allah* Chapter depan adalah penentu hubungan ChanBaek, akan happy ending ato sad ending.**

 **Waktu kata-kata yang 'hukum aku atas dosaku tapi berikan aku imbalan atas kebaikanku' itu ada artinya gaes~ Jika imbalan buat kebaikan Chanyeol adalah dicintai sama Baekhyun lalu hukuman apa yang diterima Chanyeol buat dosanya? (Dosa Chanyeol itu maksudnya perbuatan dia dimasa lalu yang udah nyakitin Baekhyun) Hayoo chapter depan bakal happy atau sad ending? Ga mungkin kan perbuatan Chanyeol yang nyiksa Baekhyun itu dimaafin oleh Tuan Byun. Seandainya Tuan Byun tau Chanyeol nyelamatin Baekhyun dari Sehun pun ga bisa dibenarkan karena cara yang diambil Chanyeol itu salah banget. Karena sebagian besar orang tua mana mau sih anaknya terluka, yagak?! Kkkk~ ya pokoknya gitulah. Tinggal liat chapter depan bakal happy or sad ending :D *peace!***

 **.**

 **Q : Part "Aku baru saja kehilangan sepasang sepatuku Baek! Seseorang seperti itu. Seseorang yang mau mendengar ceritamu bahkan yang tak penting sekalipun. Aku tau kau menginginkannya Park Chanyeol" Itu siapa yang ngomong ?**

 **A :** Itu Baekhyun yang ngomong dear~

 **Q : Kapan Baekhyun cinta sama Chanyeol ?**

 **A :** Baekhyun udah cinta sama Chanyeol kok

 **Q : Mereka bakal nikah ga ?**

 **A :** Mudah-mudahan aja yaa~

 **Q : Kalo ChanBaek pacaran, gimana reaksi ayah Baekhyun?**

 **A :** Bisa dilihat dichapter ini. Ayah Baekhyun marah.

 **Q : Kak FF ini ada yang ngedit ga ?**

 **A :** Ga ada yang ngedit, maaf kalo tanda bacanya bikin bingung. Karena system saya abis bikin langsung post biar ga mubadzir wkwk~

 **Q : Nc nya kapan ?**

 **A :** Pertanyaan NC seperti udah jadi sarang ya dikolom komentar haha~ pokoknya ditunggu atau berdo'a aja biar chapter depan ChanBaek bisa indehoi(?) bareng :D

 **Q : Apa Baekhyun nanti ditinggal sama Chanyeol?**

 **A :** Dilihat chapter depan aja yaa~

 **Q : Kris kelihatannya suka sama Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kris itu anggap Baekhyun adik atau lebih?**

 **A :** Kris anggap Baekhyun sebatas adik ga lebih dari itu.

 **Q : Kalo Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, Kai sama siapa?**

 **A :** Kai sama saya wkwk~

 **.**

 **Vanilla92 :** Bukannya males buat koreksi sih cuma kadang saya agak lelah sama permintaan buat panjangin atau lainnya. Saya ga kesel kok kalo ada yang minta kayak gitu tapi panjang-pendek cerita itu tergantung ide yang saya dapat. Jika idenya sedikit, terpaksa cerita yang ditulis juga bakal pendek. Dan untuk karakter Baekhyun sebenarnya saya juga suka banget karena kalo Baekhyun dibikin lemah terus mungkin bakal ngebosenin. Untuk kamu, terimakasih ya udah mau review disetiap chapter FF ini. Terimakasih banyak~

 **Hyo luv ChanBaek :** Gausah pusing mikir mana yang benar, ucapan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Untuk sekarang kamu harus nebak gimana ending FF ini nantinya. Terimakasih sudah review~

 **ShimizuMiko :** Kalo kamu bahagia baca FF ini, saya juga bahagia karena kamu udah review FF ini. Terimakasih banyak~

 **Innocent Vee :** Saya juga mikir gitu, terkadang nyiptain moment manis itu ga segampang membalik telapak tangan tapi juga ga sesulit membalik telur dadar diwajan yang bisa aja kelipet kalo baliknya musti ragu-ragu wkwk~ Terimakasih sudah review :*

 **Guest :** Entah kamu ini guest yang mana tapi yang jelas terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan review. Gatau nanti kalo dapet feel atau engga bacanya yang jelas tolong antisipasi part manisnya *ini rahasia sstt!*. Saya juga sama kayak kamu, sama-sama suka karakter Baekhyun dan gemes sama sikap Chanyeol.

 **Untuk readers yang lain saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih atas pujian, kritik, saran dan pertanyaannya. Terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu buat membaca dan mereview, terimakasih banyak *deepbow* sekali lagi terimakasih yaaa *tebar jutaan bias!***

 **.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~** **(Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

 _Aku merasa benar dalam bertindak namun tidak untuk orang lain. Maaf jika apa yang kulakukan membuatmu harus tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menerima jika memilihku memang hal yang paling salah dalam hidupmu. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk memutuskan, apa harus menyerah dan merelakan atau bertahan untuk memperjuangkan._

.

.

.

The Shadow of The Demon | Chapter 13 END

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance | Sad | Yaoi

Rating : **M**

Sorry for typo. **Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

 **[2 years later]**

.

" _Hallo nak.."_

"Hai ayah.. ada apa?" Ini pertama kalinya Tuan Byun menelfon anaknya larut malam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tertidur sejak ia pulang sekolah karena lelah tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tepat pukul 12 malam dan nama sang ayah tertera dilayarnya hingga Baekhyun pun tak bisa menahan kerutan didahinya, bertanya-tanya mengapa ayahnya menelfon selarut ini.

" _Tidak ada apa-apa, ayah hanya merindukanmu. Ayah semakin sibuk sehingga tidak bisa_ _meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Jika ayah tidak bisa datang ke London, setidaknya ayah bisa menelfon"_ Baekhyun duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya, sibuk tersenyum mendengar kalimat menggelikan dari ayahnya.

"Aku sudah 21 tahun ayah, pekerjaan adalah sesuatu yang penting. Aku tidak apa, lagipula ayah selalu mengunjungiku saat Natal selama seminggu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Baekhyun tau bagaimana bersalahnya ketika orang tua tak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan baik dan itu yang pernah dialami ayahnya dua tahun lalu. Dua tahun lalu, dua hari sebelum malam Natal, ayahnya datang berkunjung saat dirinya sedang bersama Chanyeol. Bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya saat mengetahui anaknya bersama seseorang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya. Dengan hati dingin sedingin butiran salju yang mulai turun pada malam itu, ayahnya bagai seorang raja yang memberi perintah mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah untuk membuat Chanyeol pergi tanpa merasa iba. Tanpa menatap mata sayu Chanyeol dan peduli akan luka tembak atas perbuataannya, ayahnya mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menyuruh Chanyeol agar segera pergi. Mungkin malam itu adalah malam ketika Chanyeol berubah menjadi bocah laki-laki yang tidak tau apa-apa. Menurut tanpa protes dan membuat dirinya amat terluka.

Rasanya seperti, ditinggal tanpa diperjuangkan.

Ya seperti itulah.

Disaat itulah Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Benarkah Chanyeol mencintainya?

Mungkin kebanyakan orang yang mengalami kejadian seperti itu akan membuat orang itu terpuruk karena ditinggal setengah hatinya. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya. Okay, seminggu ia merasa hancur. Sebulan terasa amat kesepian dan setahun lamanya menunggu kemunculan Chanyeol seperti mengharap sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa di dapat. Rasanya sia-sia saja karena sekarang Chanyeol hilang bahkan lebih dari dua tahun dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin muak untuk sekedar mengingat.

" _Bagaimana sekolahmu?"_

"Baik, semua berjalan baik. Aku mendapat A+ untuk ujian musik"

Tiga tahun sudah tak terasa Baekhyun tinggal di London bersama Minseok. Dokter muda itu bagai ayah keduanya karena Minseok menjaga Baekhyun dengan sangat baik. Minseok bahkan selalu menyiapkan pakaiannya setiap pagi sejak setahun yang lalu. Sudah sering Baekhyun mengatakan untuk tidak menyiapkan pakaiannya tapi Minseok selalu tersenyum dan tetap melakukannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan sekarang hal itu sudah seperti rutinitas paginya.

" _Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"_

"Seperti biasanya, Minseok Hyung selalu baik. Semakin lama, masakan yang dibuatnya semakin lezat. Aku heran kenapa Minseok Hyung menjadi Dokter padahal dia bisa menjadi Chef"

Dengan suara besar nan tuanya, Tuan Byun tertawa disebrang telefon. Suaranya menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. _"Sekali-sekali bantulah dia! Kau harus belajar memasak jug_ a _"_

"Niatku begitu tapi aku tak ahli dalam urusan memasak. Ayah tau sendiri bahwa ketertarikanku hanya kepada musik"

" _Ayah mengerti nak, kau memang ahlinya. Untuk wisudamu, jangan khawatir! Ayah akan datang untuk melihatmu"_ Tak selalu yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang besar dan tak butuh banyak hal untuk membuat senyuman Baekhyun terkembang. Karena Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang menginginkan barang mewah sebagai hadiah. Baekhyun hanyalah laki-laki yang cukup akan harapan kecil dan mencoba mengerti saat harapan kecilnya tak dapat terwujud.

.

.

Jam delapan pagi Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menengok kelantai dasar dimana ruang tengah dan meja makan tertangkap irisnya. Mungkin Minseok Hyung sudah memakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu mengingat ia baru bangun sekitar satu jam yang lalu terlihat meja makan yang masih tertata makanan untuknya.

Baekhyun berjalan kekamar Minseok, membuka kenop pintu tapi tidak menemukan Dokter Muda itu dikamarnya. Kemungkinan Minseok sedang berolahraga atau mungkin masuk kerja untuk menyusun beberapa laporan. Namun selang beberapa detik, Minseok menyapanya dengan dua kardus kosong berukuran sedang yang dibawanya dari sudut ruangan disamping kamar laki-laki itu.

"Kupikir tadi Hyung bekerja"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku tepat waktu sehingga aku tidak lagi mengorbankan hari Mingguku untuk menyusun laporan"

Dengan langkah kecil, Baekhyun mengikuti Minseok dibelakang menuju basement setelah mengambil alih satu kardus kosong yang dibawa Minseok. Membuka pintu basement yang terlihat lebih bersih ketimbang saat pertama kali Baekhyun dan Minseok tinggali.

"Apa Hyung akan membersihkannya? Aku sudah membersihkannya kemarin"

"Siapa yang mau membersihkannya, aku hanya menata timbunan barang bekas agar tidak menjadi sarang nyamuk" Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti setelah meletakkan kardus disamping kaki Minseok. Membantu memasukkan barang bekas didalam kardus baru dan menatanya lebih rapi dibelakang pintu. Mungkin Minseok akan menjual beberapa barang yang masih bisa dijual ditempat pengepulan barang bekas besok setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Dulu sempat harap-harap cemas dengan apa isi basement. Akan jadi kisah horror jika tau bahwa pemilik sebelumnya memiliki koleksi yang terbilang aneh dan seram. Tapi untung saja tidak.

"Ponselmu mati?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuat Minseok menatapnya malas.

"Kau tau berapa kali Kai menelfonku tadi pagi karena ponselmu mati" Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jam Sembilan pagi dia akan datang kemari menjemputmu"

"Untuk apa dia menjemputku?"

"Dia ingin mengajakmu bersepeda" Baekhyun memandang Minseok seperti meminta penjelasan namun Minseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau.

"Lupakan! Aku akan bersiap-siap kalau begitu" Minseok mengangguk sebelum berteriak untuk Baekhyun agar memakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Selama Baekhyun tinggal di London, Kai tak pernah bosan selalu didekat Baekhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Mereka bersahabat dan sangat dekat, kedekatan mereka layaknya kakak dan adik. Saat _weekend_ tiba, Kai selalu mengajak Baekhyun ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah Baekhyun kunjungi selama berada di London. Melakukan segala hal menyenangkan bersama. Seperti Kai akan mentraktir milkshake dengan krim kocok penuh jika Baekhyun melakukan aegyo atau melakukan batu-gunting-kertas untuk menentukan film apa yang akan ditonton minggu ini. Mereka setuju jika apa yang mereka lakukan terbilang kekanak-kanakan, tapi siapa yang peduli jika hal itu membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Bahkan Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi lebih idiot jika bersama Kai.

Kai adalah bocah Tan gila dan Baekhyun tau itu. Seperti saat ini, bayangkan saja Kai berangkat dari rumah menuju Wimbledon lalu ke Kensington Gardens hanya menggunakan sepeda sport ditambah membonceng Baekhyun padahal berat tubuhnya melebihi berat tubuh Kai sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika Kai membawa mini ransel tapi kenyataannya Kai malah membawa paper bag yang ditentengnya pada setir sepeda.

"Aku tau kau lelah" Kai tersenyum masam mengiyakan. Bukan menyesal karena membonceng Baekhyun tapi Kai menyesal karena baru sadar jika jarak rumahnya-Wimbledon-Kensington cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan sepeda. Sekarang Kai sudah terlihat idiot.

"Biar aku saja yang memboncengmu" Tawar Baekhyun namun Kai menggeleng keras dengan keringat yang bercucuran seukuran biji jagung.

"Kau akan kelelahan dan wajah cantikmu akan berkeringat" Bukankah itu sudah pasti?! Tentu saja akan kelelahan dan berkeringat jika dengan mengayuh sepeda. Mungkin akan beda cerita jika Baekhyun diam ditempat tanpa mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

"Kai-ya, ayo ke New York!" Mendengar ajakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun, Kai mendadak melambatkan kayuhannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke New York?" Tanya Kai setelah sampai di Kensington Gardens. Menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di kursi taman lalu membuka lengannya untuk Baekhyun saat laki-laki itu hendak turun dari sepedanya.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja" Kai menyerahkan paper bag miliknya kedada Baekhyun bermaksud menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawa paper bag itu. Kai berjalan kearah rerumputan dan berbaring disana tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut karenanya. Baekhyun mendekati Kai, ikut berbaring disamping laki-laki Tan itu dengan paper bag dipelukannya.

" _Fuck it!_ Kau mengacuhkanku?" Umpatan Baekhyun berhasil membuat perhatian Kai teralih padanya, lalu Kai mengacak surai laki-laki mungil itu gemas dengan tawa yang terdengar renyah ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Hei, berhentilah mengumpat! Wajah dan ucapanmu benar-benar tidak sesuai jika kau masih saja mengumpat" Tangan kiri Kai terlipat untuk ia gunakan sebagai bantal kepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya terjulur dibawah kepala Baekhyun untuk menjadi bantal kepala bocah mungil itu.

Dari pada sebuah taman, Baekhyun lebih menyukai tempat-tempat bersejarah seperti Museum. Kai dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering mengunjungi Museum, mungkin lebih dari lima kali. Perbedaannya sangat jelas terlihat ketika Museum menjadi list tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi bulan ini. Perbedaannya adalah, Baekhyun akan memekik girang sedangkan Kai akan mendesah lesu. Tentu saja karena Kai bukan lelaki yang cocok memasuki tempat seperti itu. Jangankan untuk mendengar penjelasan pegawai Museum tentang sejarah, melihat benda kuno saja Kai sudah ogah-ogahan. Namun hiburannya adalah saat melihat Baekhyun senang dan saat wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi serius yang terlampau imut. Uhh Kai benar-benar gemas maksimal melihatnya.

.

.

Setengah perjalanan menuju Wimbledon, mereka tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Berjalan beriringan sembari tertawa lepas mengacuhkan pandangan orang lain yang melihat mereka aneh. Kai adalah laki-laki yang penuh semangat, padahal sudah hampir petang tapi lelaki Tan itu tak bosannya melempar guyonan yang selalu bisa membuat perut Baekhyun kram karena tak tahan harus terus tertawa.

Setelah meninggalkan Kensington Gardens sekitar pukul 12 siang, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Membeli minuman soda guna membasahi krongkongan yang sedikit kering, mengunjungi toko roti untuk membeli beberapa potong Cheesecake untuk Baekhyun dan terakhir menemani Kai membeli beberapa pasang sepatu karena lelaki Tan itu merusak banyak sepatu untuk hobby dancenya.

Dengan background senja dan cahaya matahari berwarna jingga yang menembus celah-celah pohon disepanjang trotoar jalan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis membuat langkah Kai ikut terhenti. Mungkin jarak sekitar 8 atau 9 meter dari tempat Kai dan Baekhyun berdiri terlihat disana seseorang yang mengenakan hoodie hitam dengan celana jeans warna matang menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Dia Park Chanyeol.

Berdiri tak jauh diujung trotoar. Kemunculan figure itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Kai terkejut tanpa sebab. Dan hal yang membuat Kai mendadak bingung ketika Baekhyun menggenggam erat lengannya untuk membuat mereka berbalik arah.

Tunggu! Berbalik arah? Jadi Baekhyun sedang menghindari Chanyeol?

Selama mereka berdua bersama, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan Chanyeol bahkan hanya memanggil namanya saja Baekhyun pun enggan. Menyadari ada hal yang tengah disembunyikan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol membuat Kai maklum dan tak pernah menyinggung nama itu ketika bersama Baekhyun. Seperti halnya wanita yang sedang bergosip, Kris menceritakan padanya kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang tertimpa masalah. Tertimpa masalah? Pemilihan kalimat yang kurang pas. Kalau mereka tiba-tiba jatuh miskin karena terlilit hutang sih itu benar namanya tertimpa masalah. Yang benar saja!

"Ayo cepat pergi!" Baekhyun begitu buru-buru menghindar.

Sekitar beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berbalik, Kai merasakan sentakan keras dari belakang punggungnya. Sesuatu yang lumayan berat tiba-tiba menghantam tengkuknya membuat pandangannya menggelap.

"FUCKER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE DONE!" Hanya suara terakhir Baekhyun yang bisa terdengar oleh Kai sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

THE SHADOW OF A DEMON

.

.

Baekhyun menendang apapun yang terasa pada telapak kakinya. Kedua sepatunya terlepas karena beberapa saat lalu kurang lebih lima orang memasang penutup mata dan menyeretnya memasuki sebuah mobil disusul Kai yang dimasukkan dimobil yang berbeda.

Ia tak tau pasti kemana dirinya akan dibawa tapi persetan ia tau siapa dibalik semua ini!

"Kau tidak berubah" Menghentikan aksi menendangnya yang anarkis Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat menyindir dengan sunggingan menyebalkan dibibirnya.

Laki-laki dengan iris sekelam malam itu menoleh tanpa minat. Dia adalah dalang dari pemukulan Kai dan penculikan Baekhyun. Pria berhoodie hitam.

Park Chanyeol.

Tak pernah menyangka ia melakukan hal yang pernah dilakukannya dulu, menculik dan memaksa si bocah mungil itu lagi. "Berubah? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"Fuck off!" Si pemilik mata kelam membuka penutup mata Baekhyun kasar. Memincingkan matanya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Pretty as always" Tatapan Baekhyun melembut. Bukan karena ucapan Chanyeol melainkan entahlah melihat mata itu Baekhyun tak bisa lagi untuk membenci "Diam!"

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa kesal. Marah meledak-ledak dan memukuli Chanyeol sekeras yang ia bisa karena meninggalkannya tanpa kabar selama dua tahun. Dan apa yang dilakukannya? _Fucking silent_! Tak ada pertanyaan apapun yang diutarakannya. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ditanyakan tapi anehnya sepeti tertahan dikerongkongannya.

Itu menyebalkan.

Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dan membenamkan wajah tampan laki-laki itu pada perutnya seperti mencari kenyamanan dengan menggosok-gosoknya berulang kali.

"Idiot"

Yang lebih mungil merasa ada yang aneh pada perutnya, ia merasakan bahwa pakaiannya basah dan setelah ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut mendapati pipi pria itu basah akan air mata "Are you…?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu lagi Baekhyun"

"Dua tahun aku hancur"

"Bahkan hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan pun tak bisa"

"This is fucking killing me!"

"Hey tenanglah" Baekhyun mengusap surai Chanyeol yang sedikit memanjang. Dia terlihat lebih kurus dari yang Baekhyun ingat dua tahun lalu.

Pelukan pada tubuhnya bahkan semakin kencang ketika erangan Chanyeol bertambah keras. Ia merasa Chanyeol lebih emosional sekarang. Si mata kelam bahkan sesekali meninju kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun guna meredam erangannya

 _I can't…_

Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan air matanya tapi ia lebih memilih menahannya. Mendengar dalam diam apa yang tengah diracaukan si mata kelam dipangkuannya.

"Aku bisa membunuh"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun"

"Aku mahir dalam menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menghalangi jalanku"

"Tapi kali ini aku tak bisa"

"Ayah dari laki-laki yang kucintai menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu dan menyuruhku menjauh lebih lama dari yang mampu kubayangkan"

Si mungil menghela nafas. Berfikir lalu menghela nafas lagi. Tidak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tapi sesuatu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"But, he gave me a chance" Chanyeol si pemilik mata kelam mendongak. Menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Go for two years or end your relationship!"

"Aku memilih yang pertama! But your dad tell me this…" Si mungil mendengarnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada dimasing-masing pipi Chanyeol "…ini bukan tentang siapa yang berjuang melainkan siapa yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun. Dan kuharap Baekhyun mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu"

"Kau tau aku cukup percaya diri dengan itu" Si mungil tertawa renyah diikuti si mata kelam yang kemudian ikut tertawa sembari menggosok air mata dipipinya.

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat"

Memang.

Baekhyun menjalaninya seperti air yang mengalir. Tak ada tekanan karena memilih tak memikirkan apa yang membuatnya selalu larut dalam kesedihan. Banyak yang dikerjakan dari pada harus mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Walau ingatan itu seperti bom atom yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Membuatnya seperti remaja moody jika tiba-tiba terserang oleh ingatan menyakitkan itu.

Tapi tanpa terbersit dipikirannya orang lain diluar sana tengah terluka dengan sangat buruk. Ia tak tau bagaimana hal itu bisa menyakiti Chanyeol padahal ia tau dengan sangat jelas jika Chanyeol tak serapuh itu. Ia juga sempat berfikir jika Chanyeol akan melupakannya dengan sangat mudah.

 _But he's wrong._

Chanyeol menjadi begitu rapuh.

"Kau tau jika kau adalah segalanya…" Si mungil baru tau tapi ia diam. "…iya segalanya"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Damnit! Menjadi sosok manis huh? Ia terlalu jauh berubah

"You're mine Baekhyun"

.

.

Hiruk pikuk London terdengar ditelinga si mungil. Kota yang sibuk seperti teman setiap harinya. Getaran ponsel beberapa kali mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunnya. Mungkin lebih dari tiga kali baru jemari cantik Baekhyun merogoh saku celana bahannya.

"Hallo~"

"….."

"Aku akan pulang terlambat"

"….."

"Ya aku tau"

"….."

"Bye Hyung!"

Suara televisi LED yang menyala di ruang tamu menyapa indra Baekhyun. Sosok figure yang lebih tinggi berdiri disana. Tangan terlipat didepan dada dengan tatapan yang bisa melubangi kepala Baekhyun.

"Pulang?" Yang lebih kecil menggeleng. Berjalan mendekat lalu menjatuhkan diri ditumpukan bantal didepan televisi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" Chanyeol ikut menyamankan diri disamping Baekhyun. Membalas beberapa chat bisnis sebentar lalu menjawab "Dia baik"

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf" Nada suara si mungil sedikit meninggi. Mungkin kesal atau entahlah. "Akan kulakukan nanti"

Dan memang benar jika si mungil sedang dalam mode berbahaya. "Apa kau tidak berfikir jika hal yang kau lakukan tadi bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya!" Chanyeol meraih pundak Baekhyun sayang. Mengecup bahu yang sedikit terekspos.

"Jangan khawatir _honey_ "

"Terserah"

Sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan Chanyeol disampingnya. Pria itu tidak bisa diam dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya, memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu disepanjang bahunya. Bahkan pria itu sampai melorot pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"I want you so bad Baekhyun"

Dua tahun lalu saat mereka masih saling membenci, Baekhyun akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Chanyeol bahkan ingatannya begitu segar ketika ia meludahi Chanyeol saat menciumnya paksa. Mungkin sekarang akan berbeda, mereka tidak lagi saling membenci. Tak ada penolakan justru Chanyeol yang dibuat terkejut dengan perlakuan si mungil yang berani meraup bibirnya dan menarik Chanyeol agar berbaring menindihnya.

Baekhyun sangat sadar jika sekarang yang sibuk melucuti pakaiannya adalah Chanyeol mantan Hyung nya, si brengsek yang mengelola bisnis kotor. Yang menyewakannya dan mempermalukannya. Yang ia benci namun sekarang ia cintai.

"Ughh…" Baekhyun melengguh saat Chanyeol memberikan gigitan kasar disepanjang tubuhnya.

"Fuck your body Byun!" Memainkan tonjolan didada Baekhyun untuk menggodanya. Chanyeol bertaruh bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Baekhyun.

Mengemut, menjilat lalu menggigit!

Ada yang disesalkan Baekhyun saat ia pasrah saat Chanyeol mencoba menjarah tubuhnya. Pria itu bermain sangat kasar dan dia sama sekali tak berfikir bagaimana sakitnya. Walau begitu Baekhyun tetap menikmatinya.

 _Don't be rude_! Dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak munafik.

"Ahh Chan…akhh!" Chanyeol seperti orang kesetanan saat melahap kejantanan Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya bermain disekitar lubang si mungil. Memasukkan dua jari dengan gerakan zig-zag guna melanjarkan yang lebih besar untuk memasukinya nanti.

"Kau tidak menyesal setelah semua ini selesai?" Mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Baekhyun mendongak malu menatap Chanyeol dibawah sana yang sibuk mengecupi intinya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar, hanya ada remasan dirambut si pemilik mata kelam yang seakan memberi jawaban bahwa Baekhyun memang berniat memberikan tubuhnya.

"Bitch!" Terserah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sungguh tak peduli. Fokusnya hanya pada kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya. Dan tubuhnya memberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa, like this!

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun untuk diciumnya. Benda lembut dengan tekstur kenyal dan warna semerah darah itu selalu menggetarkan nafsunya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol ketika pria itu menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan keras dan menariknya paksa seperti akan dikunyah lalu ditelan dimulutnya. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun mengerang sakit.

"Akhhh…. Kau me—menyakiti bibirku Yeol" tak ada rasa bersalah, Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan mengemut bibir atas Baekhyun dan menariknya paksa lagi dengan gigi tajamnya. Dia seperti tak ingin setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun terlewat olehnya.

"Kau milikku" Kalimat itu berputar-putar di pikiran Baekhyun saat tak hanya sekali Chanyeol mengucapkannya hari ini. Seakan sesak sudah otak Baekhyun hingga tak ada ruang lagi untuk menampung yang lain. "Kau indah seperti biasa"

"Look at your skin! How did you take care of your body? Beauty. Like a baby" Chanyeol seperti seorang pedofil yang tengah horny. Dia layaknya idiot. "Bisakah kau tidak sefrontal itu?"

Senyuman yang teramat menawan menyapa indra penglihatan Baekhyun. Kali ini dia terlihat seperti lelaki polos yang cukup dengan mencintainya apa adanya. "Aku suka saat kau menatapku seperti ini!" Baekhyun mencolek hidung Chanyeol.

"Hei I love you…" Kekehan renyah keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang telah membengkak. "…me too"

Kalimat singkat itu mengakhiri dialog manis mereka. Tergantikan oleh desahan kenikmatan yang begitu larut dalam permainan yang mereka timbulkan lewat tubuh mereka berdua. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak saat milik Chanyeol mencoba memasuki lubangnya. Tak ada pelampiasan yang bisa diraih untuk melepaskan hasratnya.

"ARKKKKHH!" Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol langsung membenamkan miliknya. Tak membayangkan bagaimana keadaan lubangnya dibawah sana.

Dia benar-benar kasar.

"FUCK YOU PARK!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol beringas merasa kesal dengan permainan Chanyeol. "I hate you a lot—ahh..ahh"

"Love you too honey~" Jawab Chanyeol dengan gerakan maju mundur yang sensual.

Menyentak lubang Baekhyun sekeras dan sekasar yang ia bisa. Karena ketahuilah kekerasan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang sempurna. Meletakkan kaki Baekhyun pada kedua pundaknya. Memudahkan ia bergerak dengan mencengkeram erat pingggang Baekhyun untuk memperoleh kenikmatan yang lebih hingga Baekhyun dibuat basah oleh cum.

"Ahh…Baek-baekhyun..kau!nikmat..ahhh"

"Faster…yeol!mpphh..akhh"

"You're mine Baekhyun" Baekhyun kembali dibuat tersipu dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya dan dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi! Dua tahun sudah cukup dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya untukmu" Senyuman Baekhyun yang terlampau manis membuat Chanyeol tak hentinya mencintai sosok dibawahnya.

"Kau tau jika aku menitipkan sebuah cincin dengan permata hitam pada ayahmu!" Keterkejutan itu terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun dengan kerutan samar didahi si mungil. "Really?"

"Your dad know if i'm going to propose to you!"

"Kau bercanda kan?!"

"Tidak, dia hanya ingin membuktikan kesungguhanku jadi aku secara pribadi bertemu dengannya dan menitipkan cincin itu." Chanyeol mengecup dada Baekhyun, beralih kelehernya lalu rahang kemudian bibir.

"Will you marry me?!" Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"Yang benar saja kau melamarku saat telanjang begini!" Kembali Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Yah terserah saja!"

"Apa-apa'an itu?! Ya Tuhan kau sungguh tidak romantis!"

"But I love you Byun…"

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun and Chanyeol_

 _Milk and Coffee_

 _Different_

 _But perfect together_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **APA INI TUHAN END nyaaaaaa?!**

 **Lama tak jumpa *lambai-lambai***

 **Oke saya bakal ngasih penjelasan setelah hilangnya saya dari dunia per FF'an. Udah berbulan-bulan saya menghilang. Sebenernya awalnya karena laptop lagi ngambek, keyboardnya error sering banget bikin gemes sampe rasanya pengen nyakar dinding saking gemesnya. Waktu berjalan dan banyak banget tugas kuliah dan saya jadi anak warnet-lagi-. Minjem laptop adek kalo waktu ngumpulin udah mevet. Maunya service tapi apalah daya gaji kerja kemakan tugas mulu. Tapi karena hari ini saya lagi banyak kuota dan laptop adek ditangan saya hahaha *ketawa setan* jadi saya nyempetin buat namatin semalem FF ini. Adek saya lupa ga dibawa pulang dan akhirnya laptopnya nginep deh dirumah si kakak.**

 **Anyway, untuk kutipan beberapa saya kutip dari internet dan yang lain saya mikir sendiri. Saya emang sadar kalo FF ini ga seasik saat nyium bibir Baekhyun. Ga sebagus body Baekhyun yang aduhai dan ga sesempurna wajah Baekhyun jadi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya *deepbow* Yang paling penting adalah Baekhyun has Chanyeol udah gitu aja kkk~**

 **Ngomongin Chanbaek sebentar, kenapa sih hubungan mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini goals banget! Duhh saya ga bisa kalo sehari tanpa Chanbaek. Ngiri banget liat moment mereka akhir-akhir ini pengen buru-buru nikahin. Dan ngomongin teaser Baekhyun yang baru aja keluar, emang yaa princess itu kalo didandanin sesangar apapun bawaannya bakal tetep cantik aja dan kenapa harus dipanjangin Baek rambut eluh~ omegat kecantikan muhh sempurna sekalee mih. Padahal bias saya itu Kai lho tapi kalo Baekhyun sama Chanyeol udah berdekatan, saya udah hilang focus. Bawaannya ngintilin setiap detik gerakan mereka yang super main kode mulu tiap deketan.**

 **Sebenenernya banyak banget yang pengen saya omongin tapi ga enak aja dibaca panjang2. Ya sudahlah kkk~**

 **Oke readers-nim yang terhormat, terimakasih atas ketersediaannya membaca FF abal-abal saya dan mengikutinya hingga tamat! Kalian pada ga nyangka kan kalo hari ini update, pasti mikirnya ga dilanjutin hehe~ yang follow dan favorite juga saya ucapkan terimakasih. Dan yang review terimakasih banyak. Saya menghargai waktu yang kalian gunakan untuk review FF ini. Yang memberi saya semangat untuk tetap ngelanjutin FF ini saya acungin jempol! Terimakasih semangatnya kerasa banget.**

 **Besok hari selasa! Anak sekolahan udah pada masuk yah?**

 **Salam KoKoBop!**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~** **(Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


End file.
